


Rewrite the Stars

by zutaralover94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Figure Skater Katara, Minor Violence, Motorcycle Gang AU, Motorcycles, Past Child Abuse, Song fic, Tags Are Hard, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutaralover94/pseuds/zutaralover94
Summary: Fire Nation and SouthernWaters motorcycle gangs have been at each other's throats for the past hundred years. No one's really sure why but there are lines you do not cross.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a song fic request. The song is Rewrite the Stars. It's in the new movie Greatest Showman. I have yet to see it but I've seen plenty of clips and heard the soundtrack on repeat! I love this song and it fits Zutara so well. I just wanted to add more drama.
> 
> Really Important: I know close to nothing about figure skating! I've been doing research but if there are huge mistakes please point them out to me!

“Cops are here everyone out!” someone yelled.

 

Sure enough, Katara turned around where she was sitting on a picnic table. Red and blue started flashing painting the open field and a few trees.

 

“Fuck!” Sokka yelled and grabbed Suki’s hand. “Go Kat!”

 

Katara had ridden on the back of Hahn’s bike. Her eyes made a quick scan of where the bikes were parked. Hahn's nowhere to be seen. _Fuck._ She took off after Sokka and Suki in hopes someone will have a spare seat.

 

Bikes and cars were being filled quickly and started taking off in the opposite direction of the police cars. Katara was getting antsy as she watched a few more leave, Sokka and Suki leaving quickly too. Suki looked over her shoulder screaming at her to just jump a bike.

 

“Get on!” One of the last motorcyclists yelled over the motor. His helmet blocked his face as he revved the engine. Katara bit her lip and looked to where the police officers were only about a block and half away.

 

Katara slung her leg over the bike and wrapped her arms around the torso in front of her. The motorcycle popped up slightly before taking off at full speed. Katara pressed her face into the leather cut.

 

The guy cut through a thin opening in the trees. Katara grabbed a little tighter to the thin waist. The path was bumpy and trees scratched at her arms.

 

Katara turned slightly when they were through the trees. She could still see the red and blue flashes but Katara knew they were no longer an issue. There were a few more bumps before they were out on a smoother stretch of road, taking them towards the cliff sides. The guy drove just a little bit farther down before pulling into an old abandoned gas station.

 

Katara was quick to release her grip on the guy. Her eyes looked down to the cut and she gasped. Katara pushed herself hard and quickly off the motorcycle.

 

She thought distance would change the flaming phoenix sitting on top of a skull with a yellow ribbon with the words ‘Fire Nation’ embroidered into it. _Shit. How did she not notice she climbed onto the back of a Fire Nation bike._

 

The driver turned and pulled off his helmet. “Well shit.” Katara felt exposed as golden eyes ran down her body and back up. “I grabbed the fucking ice princess.”

 

Katara’s jaw dropped. So he knew who she was? Well she certainly knew who he was. A low-life-Fire- Nation-Burner. Katara crossed her arms. “Yeah. Well…” _Great come back, Kat. Way to leave his knees knocking._ “I wouldn't have gotten on the bike if I knew the lowest of the Fire Nation was the driver.”

 

The guy smirked and stood from his bike. “And then you would have gotten caught.” He made his way to Katara. “So I guess you could say I saved you.”

 

The smirk never left his face. Katara stood her ground but on the inside she was shaking. This guy was hot. (Pun intended) From what Katara could see in the barely moonlit area, his dark hair had a small crease from his helmet, those golden eyes were sparkling with mischievousness. And that smirked warned her, that he was planning something.

 

Rule #1: Never trust the Fire Nation.

 

“From what, safely being returned home?” Katara’s shoulders tensed as he leaned farther into her.

 

“But only after you ratted out who set up the party.” The guy crossed his arms and raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Katara blinked. Nope, it really wasn't there. He had a scar or something over his left eye. “I don't think so princess.”

 

“Why?” Katara crossed and uncrossed her arms a few time. “Did you set it up?”

 

“Nope.” The guy popped the ‘p’. “But you would blame us… What was it you called me again?” Katara swallowed and bit her lip. She knew not to answer that question. “A burner?”

 

Katara thought back. She never said burner out loud. Katara’s eyes slitted into a glare, “I never called you that.”

 

The guy stepped forward again, now, only a mere inch away from her face. When he spoke, hot breath poured over her face. “Out loud.”

 

Katara felt like she couldn't breathe as her eyes flickered down to thinned pink lips. A snarl pulled back the left side of his top lip. Katara could see pretty white teeth. “I-I wasn't thinking it either.”

 

“Hmm.” Golden eyes told her, they had seen straight thru her. Katara blinked and her eyes slipped close for a half a second to look back down at the pink lips. “Well then do you have someone to come pick you up? Or do you have to get back on ‘the lowest member of the Fire Nation’s bike? So he can take you home safely.”

 

“You drive up on SouthernWaters’ turf. You'll be shot.” Katara said. She let out a breath as the guy took a step back, her lungs finally functioning again.

 

“Not if I have the princess of the motorcycle gang on the back of my bike.” The guy chuckled and went back to his bike opening up the compartment to pull out an extra helmet. “Hell, I'll probably get the fucking royal treatment for bringing you back. Maybe even with an escort back to my side.”

 

Katara rolled her eyes. “Give me a sec.” Katara fished out her phone to call Suki.

 

‘Can't come to the phone so just leave a message.’

 

Katara's head dropped at the message tone. “Hey Suki, I guess with you not answering means that you and Sokka either got caught or you and Sokka left the party to go party naked. Gross.” Katara ended the phone call. She turned back around to see the guy holding out the helmet. “Take off your cut. It'll be easier to get into town.”

 

“Nu-uh” the guy shook his head. “Call daddy dearest and get me a clearance.”

 

“My dad will kill me if he knows that I'm out with a Fire Nation.” Katara ripped the helmet from his hands. “Take off the cut.”

 

“I'm not taking off my jacket.” The guy crossed his arms.

 

Katara groaned and hit the speed dial for her dad, immediately cringing when he answered on the first ring.

 

_“Where the fuck are you?”_

 

“At the abandoned gas station on the cliff sides.” Katara bit her lip when she heard a growl. This was unmarked territory. A white flag zone. A neutral playground.

 

_“What? I'll get Sangok to come get you.”_

 

“No.” Katara jumped at how loud her own voice was. “I mean there's no need. I have a ride. I just…” Katara looked over her shoulder to the boy leaning against the bike. “I need you to clear the streets, from here to home.”

 

_“Why?”_ Her dad grumbled. _“Who are you with?”_

 

Katara shrugged and realized she was on the phone. She looked to the guy and mouthed, ‘What's your name?’ The guy shook his head. She stomped her foot and glared at him. He only shook his head again.

 

_“Katara? Who are you riding with?”_

 

“His uh name is…” Katara looked around them. “It's Lee.” The guy shook his head with a low chuckle. “Can you just get the streets clear?”

 

_“If he's just bringing you home. Why do I need to clear the streets?”_

 

Katara wanted to sit down on the road and cry. Stupid territory issues. “He's… Fire Nation.”

 

There was loud laughter on the other side of her phone. _“Sorry. I thought I just heard you say you are getting a ride home from a Fire Nation.”_

 

“I am.” Katara swallowed.

 

_“He has twenty minutes to get you here and out of the limits.”_ Hakoda growled. There was a click of the phone as he ended the call.

 

“I'm in so much trouble.” Katara mumbled as she shoved her phone deep into her back pockets. “We've got twenty minutes to get me dropped off and you back over the line.”

 

“Challenge accepted. Nineteen minutes and fifty nine seconds to get Ice Princess home and back to the line.” The guy chuckled and threw his leg over the bike. He shoved his helmet on. “Let’s go.”

 

Katara sighed in a defeat as she pulled the helmet down and followed Fire Nation boy’s lead and tossed her leg over. Her fingers slid to his side and grabbed the loops there.

 

“Hold on tight, princess.” The guy’s voice rang thru her helmet. He revved the motor again and took off.

 

Katara looked over his shoulder. “Uh, Lee?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“This isn’t the way back to my house.” Katara said.

 

“I know.” The guy picked up speed. “But I’ve got about 18 minutes to get you there.”

 

Katara hit the top of the guy’s helmet. “Idiot that doesn’t mean you should skate across the line at two minutes and eighteen seconds to drop me off.”

 

The guy laughed and sped slightly around a bend. “Ah. Live a little, princess.”

 

He took the _long_ way home. seriously. Katara was so worried and then when four bikes fell into procession, two in front of ‘Lee’s bike and two behind the guy laughed. He followed them to her house and let out a low whistle taking off his helmet.

Katara quickly got off the bike and the guy followed after. There were a few grunts of disapproval from the bikers who had led them here. Hakoda watched as his daughter walked up the stairs and to him.

“Thank you for getting my daughter home safely.” Hakoda growled and took steps down to greet the young man with a hand shake.

The boy grinned, “It’s a pleasure making sure the damsel gets home safe.”

Hakoda tightened his grip around the Fire Nation’s hand. “Then why the fuck did it take you so long getting her here. It only takes eight minutes from those cliffs. And now you’ve only got a minute and forty-five seconds to get off my lawn and back into your district.” The younger nodded and looked around. “You’re burning time there boy.”

 

“See you around, princess.” ‘Lee’ winks and turns awkwardly waving to Bato as he passes. Before getting on his bike and sliding on his helmet. He waved over shoulder before revving off into town.

 

“Want to tell me why you were on the back of a Fire Nation bike?” Her dad's voice grew angrier. “And like hell he will see you again.”

 

Katara rolled her guys and pushed past her dad. “I'd rather not say and you,” Katara threw her arm over her shoulder when she looked over to her dad. “Will never have control over who I will and will not see in four months.”

 

“That's four months from now, Katara. And as long as you are in my house and in the lines of our jurisdiction, you will not see him again.”

 

“There you go again.” Katara threw her hands up. “I'm not one of your gang buddies, dad. I'm you daughter! I'll obey your house rules but when you’re not here whose rules do I have to follow?!” Katara's chest was heaving and her eyes were beginning to burn from holding back tears. “Oh that's right. No one's because there is no one here when you aren't.” Hakoda opened and closed his mouth a few times. Katara rolled her eyes exhausted of this conversation. Of today. And especially of this same old argument. “I'm going to bed. Sokka is probably staying over at Suki’s.”

 

Katara slipped into her bedroom shrugged out of her shorts and bra before sliding into her cool seafoam green sheets. She sighed and looked out her window. Just four more months.

 

It was three weeks later when Katara saw ‘Lee’ again, at a house party closer at the edge of town.

 

It was funny how lines blurred when there was a party among the high schoolers. But once you became a member of a mg (motorcycle gang) those lines hardened. Being the daughter, no being in the lineage, of presidential members and/or founding fathers, those lines were drawn in fucking blood. There was no crossing any of those lines. It was drilled into you that those lines were there for a reason.

 

Which was why Katara had to sneak out in order to get to this party, it was on the Fire Nation side of the city but right on the border of where the two jurisdictions met. The party was in full swing by the time Katara walked up the steps. She could instantly smell the alcohol from here and whatever song was playing on the stereo was rattling the windows.

 

“Burners!” Someone came stumbling out of the house. Katara quickly moved out of the way as the guy drunkenly stumbled down the steps. There were two guys standing in the doorway, when Katara caught the small scar of ‘Lee’.

 

“Ah, Ice Princess, was wondering when you’d show up.” The guy laughed and Katara gave an airy fake laugh. “Come on, cops said they won’t hit up the place for another three hours.” ‘Lee’ nodded over his shoulder.

 

_He knew when the cops were gonna show up?_ Katara followed behind the two guys and when they finally made it into the large kitchen, it was littered with multiple types of alcohol of various different stages of gone. “Wow.”

 

“Told you, you were late.” The guy chuckled. “What can I get you? Well not me but Jet, here. He’s pretty good with drinks.”

 

Katara raised an eyebrow. “I’m not drinking tonight. Practice tomorrow.”

 

Jet nodded and handed her a can of soda. “Wimp.” Katara rolled her eyes as both of the boys filled their cups again.

 

“If you have practice tomorrow, why come out tonight?” The guy asked and led them through to a backyard. It was scattered with motorcycles and lights.

 

Katara shrugged. “Princesses don’t get many nights off. And coming here...well.”

 

“Hmm.” Both of guys hummed.

 

Jet tilted his head towards a group. “I’m gonna go find Smellerbee. Have fun.” Jet winked.

 

Katara and ‘Lee’ stood off to the side of the party. A few people called out a name ‘Zuko’ and the guy next to her would nod or raise a hand. _That had to be his name right?_

 

“So you practice tomorrow?” Lee or Zuko asked.

 

“Yeah, eight o’clock.” Katara looked down at her attire. Most of the girls here were in short shorts and some sort of crop top combo. Katara was in her work out leggings and a large hoodie she stole out of Sokka’s closet.

 

“What kind of practice?”

 

Katara turned and looked at the guy confused. But they guy looked back at her just as confused. “You mean…” Katara let out a humorless laugh. “You call me Ice Princess because?”

 

“Your dad is the SouthernWaters MG isn’t he?” The guy shrugged.

 

“Yeah so?” Katara was swept in by more confusion.

 

“Isn’t the main patch like a frozen skull or something?”

 

“Yeah.” Katara was slowly catching on. “So you call me Ice Princess for that and not the… Oh.” Katara ran a hand through her hair. “I thought. Nevermind. It makes sense. Not many people are into figure skating and I’m not well known… I just. Yeah that was a letdown. Okay.” Katara took a long drink from her can before grabbing ‘Lee’s cup and emptying its contents into her can. She took another drink and winced at the hard liquor and soda mixture.

 

“Figure skating?” The guy laughed. “You don’t have to be sober for that.”

 

Katara raised an eyebrow, “Mmm? So the knives attached to my shoes while moving on one of the most dangerous forms of flooring, doesn’t require me to be sober?”

 

Golden eyes sparkled with laughter. _Damn you Fire Nation and your gorgeous men._ “Nah.”

 

“Zuko! Zu…” Jet come running back over. “Dude, they’re here early.”

 

“What?” Zuko shook his head, his eyes wide as he looked back to the house. “We have hours!”

 

“Well maybe they have a different clock?” Jet shrugged. “Dude we just got to get out of here.”

 

Zuko grabbed Katara’s arms and pulled her through the yard of motorcycles. He threw a helmet at her and jumped on the bike. Katara held onto Zuko as she threw a leg over. Zuko started up the bike and peeled out.

 

He pulled out the opening of the in back gate and through another yard to the road. Zuko sped through the neighborhood. Katara could hear the sounds of a few other motorcycles behind them. She turned when she saw a flash of blue. Katara tightened her arms around Zuko’s torso and leaned with him as they took a turn. “Zuko. I can’t get caught. Not on this side of the line!”

 

“On it.” Zuko said through his teeth. “Where’s somewhere I can drop you off?”

 

Katara thought. If she went to Yue’s she would have to explain to her father. Or if she went to Suki’s, Sokka would definitely tell dad she was on the back of a Fire Nation bike again. She could go to Toph’s but that was sure to come out at the next Great Families meeting. _Shit._ She needed a neutral territory. Katara looked at the street names. They were getting closer to the highway that led them out of the city. “Take the highway.”

 

“Okay.” Zuko revved the motor to go faster. “Where are we going?”

 

“Ba Sing Sei’s Ice Skating Rink.” Katara’s heart picked up speed.

 

When Zuko pulled up to the back of the building Katara jumped off still wearing the helmet. “Leave it on until we get inside. There are no security cameras in there.” Katara walked to the left side of the building and to an old creaky door. She jiggled the handle and banged twice above the doorknob before shoving open the door. “We have really got to fix these doors.” She turned to Zuko still leaning on the bike. “Come on.”

 

Zuko shook his head. “I don’t think so Ice Princess.”

 

“Lee. Come on!” Katara waved him over again.

 

“You know my name now. You can use it.” Zuko grumbled. “I got you here safely.

 

Katara popped her hip. “And my name isn’t Ice Princess. So come on already. I don’t feel like going home yet and you know you really don’t want to either.” Katara bit her lip, knowing he couldn’t see it. “Come on breaking and entering is totally your thing.”

 

Katara was pretty sure she heard a growl before Zuko walked his bike close to the building and kicked out the kick stand. “Let me make this clear. I am not skating.” Zuko lifted the visor to glare at Katara. Katara only smirked and shoved the visor back closed.

 

Katara turned on all of the lights and took off her helmet. She found a pair of rentals for Zuko and her old skates in her locker. They were well worn but they would do for a little while. Katara pulled a boombox out of one the storage sheds and flicked through CDs. Once she got back Zuko was sitting in a seat with his phone out. Skates not on his feet.

 

“Zuko come on.” Katara drawled out. She set down the boom box and flicked through a few more CDs. “Oh my gosh!” Katara quickly put in the CD.

 

_‘Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_  
I didn't mean to call you that  
I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me’

 

“What the hell are we listening to?” Zuko turned to the stereo.

 

Katara rolled her eyes and pointed to the skates. “Put them on Zuko.”

 

“I told you I’m not skating.” Zuko leaned back in the seat.

 

_‘The smoke alarm is going off, and there's a cigarette  
Still burning’_

 

“Just put on the skates.” Katara took a deep breath and pouted her bottom lip. “Please.”

 

Zuko mumbled and reached for the skates. “Okay what’s with the song?”

 

“I used it for a short once.” Katara laughed and took of the blade protectors on her skates.

 

“A short?” Zuko’s eyebrows creased in confusion, as he buckled on the first skate.

 

“Yeah.” Katara did small stretches beside the rink, leaning over the boards to loosen some muscles in her back. “A short program. It’s about two minutes long. You know, a couple of jumps and spins.” Katara mentally ticked off a few things as she stretched her legs. “Pretty much it’s the technical skate and never nearly as fun as free skate.”

 

“Free skate?” Zuko leaned up from where he finished buckling his shoes.

 

“Mhmm,” Katara turned and looked at him with a smile. Pretty close to just doing whatever I want for four minutes.” Katara shook her head. “Which that’s actually a lie, you don’t have required jumps or spins like you do in short programs.”

 

“So what did this one look like?” Zuko asked, as he walked towards her on unsteady feet.

 

“Meh.” Katara shrugged, “It was my senior debut and it slightly crashed and burned.” Katara opened the boards to the court. “My instructor said to ‘leave the eros and ludus to the men. Agape is much more your style.’”

 

“Meaning?” Zuko raised an eyebrow.

 

Katara slid out onto the ice. She spun slightly. “Meaning ‘Leave being sexy and suave to the men sweetheart. Women are supposed to be graceful and gentle.’” Katara held out a hand to Zuko, which he batted away. “Of course I also wore this cute little red and black outfit. It had studs and gosh. I wish I could still squeeze into it.” Katara looked off dazed. “I wonder if we can get it re-made?”

 

Zuko slid onto the ice clutching at the short wall. “Sounds cute.”

 

“It was super cute. I’ll show you a picture sometime.” Katara shrugged.

 

“And why do you think that we will ever see each other again?” Zuko looked over his shoulder trying to move one foot.

 

Katara giggled and slid to the boards in front of him. “Because you like to pick up Ice Princesses from parties that are about to be busted.”

 

Zuko grumbled and slid his two feet. “How the fuck do you make this look easy?”

 

“Years of practice.” Katara did a spin. “Oh my gosh I love this song!” Katara hummed along to the music.

 

_‘She paints her nails and she don't know_

_He's got her best friend on the phone_

_She'll wash her hair_

_His dirty clothes’_

 

“What is up with this playlist?” Zuko stood a little straighter but wobbled slightly and tightly gripped the wall again.

 

“Mmm.” Katara skated backwards. “I really loved alternative. I wanted to go into senior known for doing rough and edgy, eros. I had this whole rebel look going for me too.”

 

“Ha.” Zuko laughed out bitterly.

 

“That’s what dad said too.” Katara crossed her arms. “I could still totally do it.”

 

“Sure, Princess.” Zuko nodded and bit his lip.

 

_‘He's too stoned, Nintendo_

_I wish that I could make her see_

_She's just the flavor of the weak’_

 

Katara skated away from him and did a few laps quickly, before sliding in front of him, kicking up a small amount of ice. “You ready yet?”

 

“For what?” Zuko still held onto the boards only about half way around the rink.

 

“To skate away from the wall?” Katara grinned and held out her hands.

 

Zuko shook his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Wall is steady.”

 

Katara laughed, “Come on. You drive a motorcycle. You know balance.”

 

“Yeah but on a bike I don’t have, what was that you called it?” Zuko looked over at her. “Boots with knives and the most dangerous surface known to mankind?”

 

Katara shook her head and wiggled her fingers. “I did. But _you_ like taking risks. So come on.”

 

Zuko grumbled again and took her hand in a crushing grip. “You keep telling me what I like to do.”

 

Katara laughed and tried to wiggle her fingers in Zuko’s death grip. “Now the other one.” Zuko reluctantly let go and grabbed her other hand. “There you go.” Katara smiled brightly. “Now your right foot. Good. Left foot. Good. Right again. Perfect. Now glide.”

 

Katara talked him through. He learned pretty quickly and his balance was really good. He only stumbled a few times and his fingers loosened around hers. They made it around once and she let go and clapped for him. Zuko’s hands latched onto the boards beside them.

 

Zuko laughed, “I did.” He still clung to the boards until Katara lifted out a hand again. “And I didn’t fall on my ass.”

 

“You didn’t.” Katara shook her head with a bright smile. “You’re going to be my pairs partner in no time.”

 

Zuko’s golden eyes widened. “The fuck is…”

 

“Going on in here!” A loud voice boomed through the hollowed arena, causing Zuko to lose balance and fall backwards on his ass.

 

Katara turned quickly to see her dad stomping down the stairs. She quickly reached for Zuko and began pulling him up. Her fingers trembling. “Dad! I can…”

 

“Get off the ice.” Hakoda stopped the music from filtering into the room. “Now!”

 

Katara pulled Zuko up and pulled him across the ice on still wobbling feet. She helped Zuko out first before stepping out and closing the door to the rink. Hakoda handed her, her blades protectors. Katara could practically feel the anger rolling off her father. “Dad…”

 

“Lee.” Hakoda threw a glare to the younger male. Zuko’s back straightened. “Get the hell out.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Zuko nodded and sent Katara a sympathetic look. He leaned over and quickly tucked a hair behind her ear and leaned in. “Next time. I’ll be able to do it without you holding my hand.” Katara felt a warmth spread on her cheeks. Zuko winked and grabbed the two helmets on the seats. “Night, mister.”

 

“Fuck off, burner.” Hakoda growled and then turned to his daughter when he heard the door close. “The fuck were you thinking?”

 

“There was this party…” Katara rung her hands on her shirt.

 

“I ain’t talking about you sneaking out to go to some dumb party. I mean you coming here with a Fire Nation, _with a burner,_ and skating after spirits knows how many beers and drugs he did before he got to the party.” Hakoda crossed his arms over his chest. “And then you get on his bike and you come here. What if he would have crashed or taken you through Fire Nation territory or hurt you or…”

 

Katara slowly began to feel her blood boil as he counted off the ‘what ifs’. “Yeah, and did they?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Am I hurt?” Katara tilted her head, “Do I look like I have been roughed up and sexed? Do I look like I drank or smoked or snorted?” Katara gave a humorless laugh. “No? Well that’s probably be because none of that happend. Zuko isn’t like the others. He had fun and he knows his limits. He…”

 

“Zuko?” Hakoda said Zuko’s name like a horrible taste. “Zuko Sparks?”

 

“I don’t know his last name…” Katara shrugged.

 

“You told me his name was Lee and now you’re telling me you’ve gotten on the back of Zuko Spark’s bike twice now?!” Hakoda took in a deep breath. “The heir to the Fire Nation Motorcycle Gang.”

 

“Wha…” Katara’s eyes widened and shook her head. _No way._

 

There was no way that Zuko was the heir to the rival motorcycle gang. There was no way on this gods forsaken planet that Zuko, gorgeous, golden eyed, funny, amazing, savior of parties, was to take over the Fire Nation.

 

“Get your stuff.” Hakoda mumbled. “The car is running.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's gut feelings are never wrong.

Zuko ruffled his hair as he walked through the doors of the ice rink. He didn't have his normal leather cut and the flannel jacket seemed too light in the chilled air. No one was really here yet just a few cars out in the parking lot. Now including his hand me down Chevy from Uncle Iroh.  Zuko mindlessly dropped his hand from his head to his chest where the white lotus was tattooed into his skin. He missed that old man.

 

Zuko paused at the door that entered into the rink. Their was soft music and the sound of skates on ice.  _ What am I doing here? She's not expecting me. Probably ever.  _

 

Zuko swallowed down his nerves and pushed open the door. Katara was easy to spot. She was spinning quickly and her dark brown hair threw into her face. Zuko felt his breath catch as she stretched her foot behind her and caught it with her fingers, pulling it above her head. 

 

Zuko looked to the others on the ice. There was a boy and another girl leaning against the wall and stretching and a tall lean man watching Katara take off in another spin.  _ Didn't she ever get dizzy? _

 

The man clapped and then started skating towards Katara as she came out of the spin. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. She smiled and the man began nodding and then saying or explaining something to her. Katara nodded and bit her lip. Her eyes wandered around the ice and then up behind her instructor. Midnight blues finding his. She smiled and looked back to her instructor. The couple on the ice turned and looked at Zuko.

 

The girl said something in the boys ear and he nodded. He came off the rink and placed on protectors on his skates. Zuko met him halfway. “Open skate isn't for another hour and a half. You're going to have to leave.”

 

Zuko noticed the resemblance almost immediately. Sokka was a lot like his sister. Blue eyes and dark brown hair and their matching noses. Though Sokka definitely had his father's built. “Ah. I'm just here to watch.”

 

Sokka’s eyes squinted at him. “Its a closed practice.”

 

“Oh,” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm sorry I didn't know.”

 

Sokka raised an eyebrow at Zuko. “You're the guy that picked Katara up, huh?”

 

Zuko tilted his head and shoved his hands deep into his jean pockets. “Yeah that'd be me.” 

 

Sokka grabbed hold of Zuko’s jacket and pulled him close to his face with a snarl. “What do you want with my baby sister?”

 

Golden eyes widened in shock. “I-I uh, I…” Zuko cleared his throat and threw up his hands in surrender. “Nothing.”

 

“Then why are you here?” Sokka glared at him.

 

“Cause I asked him.” Katara crossed her arms over her chest as the two boys turned to look in her direction. “Let go.”

 

Sokka released his grip on Zuko’s jacket. Zuko brushed the jacket and straightened it back. Zuko smiled at Katara and Sokka pushed at his shoulder not so playfully. “I was just welcoming him. What size?”

 

Katara clicked her tongue. “He's just here to watch.”

 

Zuko nodded and looked over to Sokka. “But Katara already probably has me a pair set to the side so she can torment me later.”

 

Sokka’s lips twitched up slightly. “She does that a lot.”

 

“Hey!” Katara hit both of the boys on the shoulders. “I'm right here.”

 

Sokka nodded towards the ice. “Come on Burner. Lets see what you got.”

 

Zuko cringed at the name but followed the two siblings back to the ice. They were in hushed whispers but definitely talking about Zuko and something about their dad. Zuko nodded to the man who was now talking with the other girl. 

 

Katara walked away but quickly came back with a pair of skates. “Same ones from last night.”

 

“Last night?” Sokka growled and his eyes cut to Zuko, who shrugged and took the skates.

 

“Pakku.” Katara called out. “We have a beginner. Mind if I take a break and show him the ropes?”

 

Pakku raised an eyebrow at the new comer. “If your dad asks I did not okay this.”

 

Katara smiled widely before turning back to Zuko. “Hurry I want to show you something.”

 

“I can watch from here.” Zuko nodded to the ice. “I'll meet you out there.”

 

Katara shook her head. “As much fun as I had watching you cling to that wall…” Katara giggled as Zuko began to mumble. “I want you to actually skate today.”

 

Zuko groaned and finished the last buckle. He stood and let out a breath. “Okay. I'm ready.” Zuko looked out onto the ice where Sokka and his partner were making lazy eights in the ice. “Is it safe for all of us to be on the ice?”

 

Katara waved off Zuko's concern, “They shouldn't bother us. They have a new piece their using at competition next week.”

 

Zuko kept an eye out for them as they stepped on to the ice. Katara grabbed both his hands and once again awe at how pretty her tanned fingers were against his skin. Zuko moved his focus to his feet. He felt like he was getting the hang of it. 

 

They skated around in small circles a few times, before Katara let go of his hands. Zuko almost felt like he had more balance. Katara laughed and skated far away from him. Zuko tried to keep up but he still felt unsure. Katara spun backwards and slipped around their side of the rink’s curve with ease. 

 

“Show off.” Zuko grumbled and continued at his own pace. Katara passed him and wiggled her fingers in a goodbye wave. Zuko shook his head. He felt like he was going pretty good but slowly came to the realization that he had never stopped before. Katara had always just held them still. “Uh, Kat?”

 

Katara spun around to him and made he way. Gliding next to him. “Yeah? You’re doing great.”

 

“That’s… I can see that but.” Zuko concentrated on the ice in front of him. “How do I stop?”

 

Katara laughed, “So my trick to get you to stay out here forever failed.” Katara calmed down. “Alright, so to do a slow stop just point your toes in.” Katara slowly started pointing her toes together and slowing down. Zuko followed the instructions and slowed a little bit quicker but was stopped on the ice. “Good job!” 

 

Zuko turned to see her blue eyes sparkle.Her smile caught on and Zuko smiled as well. He heard clapping from the other end of the rink and turned to look at the couple now stopped and turned towards Zuko and Katara. “Thanks.”

 

“Alright now spins.” Katara clapped her hands to get Zuko’s attention.

 

Zuko shook his head. “No. I can't barely skate. I just learned how to stop.” Zuko shook his head again. “No.” Katara crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t look at me like that.”

 

Katara raised an eyebrow. “Come on.”

 

“Nope. Not going to.” Zuko began skating another lap again. Katara skated alongside him. 

 

“It wouldn’t be hard.” Katara poked him.

 

“Next time.” Zuko swatted her hand away.

 

“Just a simple spin.” Katara poked at him again. “It’ll be…”

 

“Katara,” Pakku called out. “Let’s run over your free skate before practice is up. I want to see you nail that triple lutz.”

 

“Saved by the bell.” Katara muttered. “Just go sit over there and I’ll be done with this soon.”

 

Zuko nodded and made his way over to the side. Sokka and the other girl holding the door open for him. Sokka still had a look on his face. Zuko was quick to sit on the first row. Sokka and the girl sitting on the second behind him. 

 

“Did she invite you to the competition yet?” The girl leaned up to Zuko.

 

Zuko looked over his shoulder and then back out on the ice. “Uh, no.”

 

“Good.” The girl smirked and sat back into her chair. “Because you would distract her.”

 

“She doesn’t need distractions, Zuko.” Sokka’s cold voice flitted over the music as it began. 

 

Katara’s eyes were closed and she didn’t move for a second or two. Then as her eyes opened and she immediately began a small skate backwards. Zuko sat forward on his knees. Never in the history of his life interested in figure skating but Katara had him drawn in but the first spin. 

 

Katara was gorgeous. The way her back curved and the way her skates glide smoothly over the ice. And when she went into two jumps she landed perfectly. A small smile slid to her face. The two behind Zuko clapped.

 

Zuko was blown away by how he felt. Like the music and her movements were telling this story. He didn’t know what kind of story for sure but there was something there keeping him from looking way. Katara slid so gracefully it was almost… almost… sexy.

 

A smirk pulled at Zuko’s lips. If Pakku thought that he was keeping her from being sexy. He was far from wrong. And as Katara pulled her leg above her head in the last spin, Zuko stood and clapped.

 

There was laughter behind him and clapping. “Everytime.”

 

Zuko turned to the two behind him, “She is really good.”

 

“Yeah?” Sokka smirked and walked back down to the ice. “She’ll probably place if she can keep that triple together.”

 

“But wasn’t it?” Zuko asked confused. The routine looked flawless to him.

 

“Zuko, right?” The girl asked. “Welcome to the world of skate.” Her hazel eyes blinked at him twice before looking out to the ice where Pakku was aditmelly talking to Katara. “Her last triple she did. She landed incorrectly. It will cost her about 5 solid points.” The girl turned back to him and looked him up and down. “Suki, by the way. Sokka’s better half. But you already knew that.”

 

Zuko smiled and nodded to her. “I did?”

 

“Of course you don’t remember.” Suki crossed her arms. “Last year’s Lake Burner. I was there with Ty Lee.”

 

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Zuko bit his lip. He looked out to where Katara was skating towards them.

 

“So what did you think?” Katara grabbed the water bottle Suki handed her.

 

“It looked perfect to me but I’m new to this.” Zuko scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Your third triple is sloppy.” Sokka pointed 

 

“Your facial expression could use work. And when you land a jump, you always smile and it loses the story.” Suki popped her neck as her and joined Sokka on the ice.

 

“Gee thanks.” Katara rolled her eyes. She grabbed Zuko’s hand and pulled him to sit down with her. “We have to watch them.”

 

“Actually,” Zuko leaned over to undo his skates. “I really got to go.”

 

“What?” Katara turned to him.

 

“I’ve got a family meeting.” Zuko pushed his hair back. “Southern Raiders are moving in again. Selling firearms in the district again.”

 

“Are you supposed to be telling me this?” Katara raised an eyebrow.

 

“True.” The Fire Nation boy shrugged. “Just be careful near cliffside for the next few days.” Zuko stood to leave.

 

Katara followed him. “Okay.” She looked down to her hands. “Thanks for coming today. I had fun.” Midnight blue looked up to him. “Last night. Sorry about my dad.”

 

“Nah,” Zuko waved her off. “I had fun too.”

 

Katara tucked a few flyaways behind her ears. “There’s a party tomorrow night at…”

 

“Omashu’s.” Zuko nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be there.”

 

“Cool.” Katara bit her lip. “Thanks for hanging out. Sorry, if Sokka caused too many problems.”

 

Zuko shook his head. “No, he’s cool.” Zuko looked out to see Sokka throw Suki in the air. Sukki twisting before landing perfectly on the ice.  _ That was impressive. _ “I got to go though. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Katara nodded and moved out of Zuko’s way, taking his skates. “I’ll keep ahold of these for you.

 

“Thanks.” Zuko waved and took the stairs two at a time. 

 

He covered his racing heart as he slid into the driver’s seat of the old truck, knowing that it wasn’t just from the short distance he had jogged. Zuko took a deep breath and let it out. He looked over his shoulder to the ice rink.  _ What was he doing?  _ Zuko pulled from the parking lot and headed for the Fire Nation clubhouse. Zuko’s mind wandered to Katara. Again.

 

Katara was the daughter of the head of the SouthernWaters Motorcycle Gang. She was a perfect girl under daddy’s protection. Probably had perfect scores. She was probably that popular girl everyone wanted to be around. Katara was that all around great girl. And then there was the skating. She was perfect on the ice. 

 

Zuko shook his head. His mind kept taking trips to the Ice Princess and it was almost becoming annoying. He pulled the truck up next to the house. It looked normal. Like any other down this block.  _ Definitely not as large as Katara’s.   _ Zuko mentally cursed himself as he opened the door.

 

“About time.” Zuko’s sister’s annoying voice said. “Dad is about to head off. Where were you?”

 

“Out.” Zuko shoved his hand through his hair as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He grabbed the leather jacket off his dresser and quickly walked out back out to the backyard. Zuko nodded to a few of the men there.

 

“You’re late.” Ozai said as he revved up his chopper. 

 

“Sorry, sir.” Zuko threw his leg over his bike with almost a sigh.

 

“Alright. The Southern Raiders are packing heat. Probably a lot of it.” Ozai called out to the men. “That’s why we’ll pack more.“ The men around Ozai laughed. “Now, the deal is I don’t want them making their way onto our side of the line. Let them sell on SouthernWaters all they want but that border better stay secure. No Southern Raiders are to cross into our terf. We clear?” Men nodded. “Then let’s get the fuck out of here.”

 

Zuko blew out a breath and secured the bandana around his forehead. His large red scar on display.  His father loved him to show it off. Sad it proved to people that it didn’t matter who you were, family or not, you did something he didn’t like. He’ll burn you. 

 

Zuko followed the other bikes, taking his father’s back left side. They made it to the abandoned gas station that him and Katara had gone to all those weeks ago. They parked the bikes in a semicircle. From left to right they lined up: Chit Sand, Zuko, Ozai, Zhao, and Chan. Zuko peaked over to Chan now. The boy looked nervous. Why? Zuko wasn’t sure. Chan could easily out shoot any of the them. 

 

Matching black and red sport bikes pulled up on the other side. Mimicking the Fire Nation’s semi circle. An older man gets off the middle bike and takes off his helmet. He walks to the middle of the covered cement. Ozai joins him.

 

Zuko follows his dad as well as Zhao. Zuko’s golden eyes catch every movement of the other side. His father wasn’t lying when he said the Raiders were packing heat. Two of their men had large rifles attached to their backs. The two that walked up with their leader had black glinting glocks and additional amo attached to their hips. The leader wore a harness that kept his gun pressed to his ribs. 

 

“Yon Rha” Ozai called out. 

 

The leader nodded. “Ozai. How’s your hummingbirds?”

 

Zuko saw his father’s eye twitch in his perfririals. “Better than your twat bitches.”

 

Chit Sang snorted from behind the trio. It took everything in Zuko’s power to not turn and glare at the man. 

 

“You’ve been working on your comebacks I see.” Yon Rha crossed his arms. “Now, let’s talk business.” 

 

Ozai and Yon Rha walked away and into the abandon store. No one else followed.

 

Zuko kept his eyes on the other men. They were scrawny really. Hakoda’s men could probably put them in the ground with one swing, if they really wanted to. Zuko’s eye flashed back over to where the leaders talked. The longer they stood in there the more Zuko’s gut started to turn.

 

Zuko looked over to the guys that came with Yon Rha again. They talked in their own little huddle and Zuko’s stomach lurched again. Something was definitely up. Zuko looked to see if Zhao had noticed and Zhao had sent him a glance, Zuko knew that he wasn’t the only one feeling the unease.

 

Ozai and Yon Rha walked back out and did a form of handshake. Ozai nodded for them to get back on the bikes. Zuko walked backwards to his, not wanting to turn his back on the other men. He watched as each put on their helmet and started up their motorcycles. And his gut twisted when he watched as they headed straight for SouthernWaters Territory.

 

* * *

 

The need to see Katara grew as the hours ticked by. Zuko barely got any rest the night before. It had given him a headache and developed a quick irritation of the people around him. A girl bumped into him drunkenly and slurred an apology. Zuko rolled his eyes and pushed her away.

 

Omashu’s was crowded, much like it was everytime Bumi had his once a month no licence check. Though he did have a bouncer that made sure no one under sixteen got in. Which helped. Very little.

 

Zuko looked over the heads and towards the door. He was pretty sure he would know if Katara was here but he couldn’t help but search the sea of heads. Zuko just couldn’t shake this feeling since yesterday. And if he knew that he could ride into SouthernWaters Territory without being shot. He would have followed those Raiders across the line and to Katara. 

 

Jet slid up beside Zuko, “Waiting for someone specific?”

 

“Shut up.” Zuko shouldered Jet. 

 

“An Ice Princess, perhaps?” Jet continued.

 

“Knock it off.” Zuko rolled his eyes.

 

The door opened and a familiar couple walked in. Katara’s dark hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. There was tanned bare shoulder that peaked out from her loose tshirt. She wore tight black leggings and high tops. She looked amazing. 

 

The muscles in his gut relaxed slightly. But there was still a nagging feeling. Zuko moved towards Katara with a can of cola.

 

“Hey.” Katara tilted her head. 

 

“Glad you could make it.” Zuko held out a can of cola.

 

“I don’t have practice tomorrow.” Katara took the can and drank some.

 

“Yeah but there’s school.” Zuko chuckled.

 

Katara rolled her eyes. “True.”

 

Zuko held out his cup to her. She drained the whiskey into her can and twirled it around a few times. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Katara smiled and took a drink of her mixed drink.

 

Zuko just shook his head. If she didn’t know that the Southern Raiders were riding on their territory, maybe that was a good thing. Still a part of him wanted to ask her if she knew anything. “No reason. Come on.” Zuko held out his hand to her to pull her farther into the bar.

 

They stood by the bar and looked over the crowd. Katara kept glancing at him. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Zuko chuckled and nodded towards the crowded dance floor.

 

Katara’s blue eyes rolled but she took one last drink before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the floor. “So you can’t dance on ice. Let’s see if you can dance on solid ground.”

 

Zuko let her pull him to the side. The music in a high tempo beat. Katara turned in Zuko’s arms and swayed her hips. Zuko grabbed her hips and swayed with her. The fear in his gut tightened again and he looked around. Zuko looked over his right shoulder to see a leather cut. Southern Raiders emblem marking the back. Zuko pulled Katara closer to him. He lowered his mouth to her ear. “Who did you come with tonight?”

 

“Sokka and Suki. Why?” Katara tried to turn around in Zuko’s arms, but Zuko held onto her hips tighter.

 

“We’ve got to get you all out of here.” 

 

Katara tried to turn again. “What? Why? Zuko…”

 

“Shh. Kat.” Zuko looked over his shoulder to the man. He was one of the ones that had ridden with Yon Rha yesterday. “Katara, I need you to trust me.” He felt Katara nod. “We’re going to dance for another ten seconds or so. You look for your brother and Suki. Do you have your phone?” Katara nodded again. “Text them to meet you out front.”

 

Katara did as he instructed, keeping a sway of her hips. “Okay.”

 

Zuko twirled her around and let her face him. “The guy at eleven o’clock.” Katara looked over his right shoulder. “He’s a Southern Raider. I have a bad feeling about him.” Katara looked back to Zuko with wide blue eyes. “I want you to get out of here.” Katara swallowed and nodded. “Just act shy and maybe a little drunk so I can pull you out the front door without much notice. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Katara’s lips lifted slightly, but there was still worry in her eyes. 

 

Zuko pulled on her hand and led her to the door, throwing a smirk over his shoulder. “Come on, babe.” His eyes for a millisecond turned to look at the man, who now had a drink and was scouting the area. Zuko wasn’t totally sure but he thought he saw the Raider catch his eye. Zuko pulled Katara out and into the parking lot. 

 

Zuko pulled her into him and leaned up against his bike. “You okay?”

 

Katara nodded. “Yeah, are we going to be okay?” 

 

“Yeah,” Zuko cupped her face. “Your brother just needs to get out here so you can leave.”

 

Katara nodded slightly again and licked her lips. “So the Southern Raiders…”

 

“Step away from her, Burner.” Sokka growled out.

 

Katara pushed herself from Zuko and hit her brother in the chest with a loud thud. “Call him that again and I’ll burn you.” Sokka raised an eyebrow to her little sister. “If it wasn’t for him, we might have been in trouble.”

 

“Yeah? Why's that?” Sokka crossed his arms.

 

“The Southern Raiders.”

 

The words that fell out of Katara’s mouth changed Sokka’s appearance. Sokka looked to Zuko then back to his sister. “How do you…”

 

“He had on a cut.” Katara crossed her arms. Her voice slightly wobbled.

 

Sokka let out a sigh and pulled his sister into a hug. “Alright, let’s get you home.”

 

Katara turned back to Zuko. Zuko seeing the tears that were welling up in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’ll see you around.” Zuko cleared his throat and nodded. “Thanks for the tip. And potentially saving me. Again.”

 

Zuko chuckled, “It seems that's what I do best.” Zuko scratched the back of his neck. “Be safe Ice Princess.”

 

Katara smiled, then turned and her brother threw an arm over her shoulder. “Thanks Zuko. I owe you one.” Sokka called out as they made their way to an old dark blue sports car.

 

Zuko blew out his breath before walking back in to pay his and the SouthernWaters’ tab. When Zuko made it back to the bar, the Raider turned around next to him. 

 

“That was a hot little piece you took out of the bar.” The guy smirked. “Where is she now?”

 

“Who knows. She was so drunk I put her in a cab and the cabbie drove off.” Zuko shrugged and mentally prayed to any spirits out there that the guy believed him.

 

“Ah, but the drunk ones are the best ones.” The guy sniffed and turned back to the crowd. “They can never put up much of a fight.”

 

Zuko felt himself twitch. His left hand curling into a fist. “Yeah? Maybe.”

 

“So Sparks,” The guy took a large swig from his cup. “Who’s our next girl?”

 

Zuko looked around before shaking his head. “Nah, I think my luck’s run out. But go for it.” 

 

Zuko walked away but he could practically feel the target he painted on himself. Then there was that deep feeling inside him that kept his stomach tight. He should have gotten Katara’s number. The he could have texted her to make sure she was safe. 

 

Zuko shoved a hand through his hair as he got onto his motorcycle. It was going to be another long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I truly don't know how often I will be updating so don't get use to this quick updating. It all kind of depends on how inspired I feel. Not even gonna lie!
> 
> Anyways!   
> Please leave kudos if you liked it! I also adore comments. Seriously! 
> 
> And if you want to come talk to me more you can find me on tumblr @ zutaralover94


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m fine.” Yue bit her lip and pulled up her knee with a hiss. Katara could see tears start to form. “You better fucking win this. If I lose to a debutant I’m coming after you with a pair of freshly sharpened skates.” Yue glared up to Katara.

Katara and Suki leaned in closer to the laptop. “At least her Lutz is as bad as mine.” Katara said tilting her head at the screen.

“Yeah but you have to admit that step sequence is pretty amazing.” Suki bit her lip.

Katara sat back in the booth. They had been watching the past Grand Prix competition piece of Yue North. If Zuko thought that she was an ice princess, Yue was an ice empress. Seriously of the years Katara has tried to get to Worlds. Yue was there to steal it right from her.

“So, I’ve been thinking of a new piece, but it needs two skaters…” Suki bit her lip and turned to Katara. “And it’s not a competition piece. I just want to see what it’ll look like.”

“Suki…” Katara drawled out. “You need to-”

“Be focused on the upcoming competition, I know!” Suki typed on her computer. “But this song! It’s been calling my name and it needs two skaters!”

Katara closed the lid to the laptop. “Suki, focus on this comp and then I’ll listen.”

Suki pouted and crossed her arms. “I need a break from thinking about regionals.”

Sokka slid into the booth across from them, he leaned across the table and took Suki’s vanilla milkshake. “What’s wrong?”

“Katara won’t let me show her a song.” Suki kicked her feet up next to Sokka.

“Why not?” Sokka looked over to his little sister.

Katara sighed and opened the laptop. “Because she needs to keep her focus on the upcoming competition. Not potential gala pieces.”

Suki scooted forward and began typing in the search bar for the song. “Yeah but hear me out. It’s for both of us.”

Katara turned and raised an eyebrow, but Sokka beat her to the question. “It’s not a couple piece?” Suki shook her head and bit her lip. “Or a solo?”

Suki shrugged. “I guess it could be.” The brunette tilted her head. “I just imagine it with a mirrored effect. Maybe a cross over?”

“Okay. Now you have me interested.” Sokka leaned closer to Katara’s and Suki’s side of the table.

Suki played the song. Katara bit her lip and listened to the beat and a few words. Her mind already putting a few steps together. When the song ended, Suki was looking between Katara and the computer.

Katara nodded, “Nice.”

Suki’s face dropped. “Nice? That’s it?”

The other female shrugged, “Pakku will never let me do an edgy piece like that.”

“But it’s not for a competition!” Suki grabbed Katara by the top of her arm and shook her a little. “It’ll be for fun. Come on, I could already see you choreographing it.”

Katara pulled her arm away and glared across the table to Sokka. “Control your girlfriend.”

“I’m not his girlfriend.” Suki’s voice was drowned out by Sokka’s laughter.

“Kat, maybe you should be the one to chill out.” Sokka took one last drink of Suki’s milkshake before shoving the empty glass back to her. “You deserve to do a fun piece.”

“I’ve already picked out outfits.” Suki opened another tab and began typing.

Katara bit her lip and turned to look out the diner’s window. The small city of Raava was sometimes just too small, with too many lines no one could cross. Katara’s mind wandered about Zuko. He had been so nice and helped. She hadn’t been too aware of the threat that entered Omashu’s. All she had been worried about was making sure to sway her hips in a way that seemed somewhat sexy. Katara wondered if he even thought about the lines. Sure, there were white zones: the cliffs, the schools, a few patches on the edge of town, the parties the high schoolers would throw, and the cities around Raava, but Katara couldn’t always be running off to the cliffs. Especially after Zuko had warned her away from those.

So when could she see Zuko again?

Katara blinked and came back into focus. Zuko’s bike sped by, he followed a small pack of others. Katara squinted to read the patch. Katara hit her knee as she turned and watched the bike roll down the street.

“Kat?” Suki looked over to her. “You okay?”

“Uh,” Katara licked her lips. “Yeah. Fine.”

“So, like I was saying...” Suki continued on about the outfits clicking between black and red sparkling outfits.

Sokka rose an eyebrow to Katara. She only shook her head and brought her focus back on the web page in front of her.

It took two days later at school to find out that there was a party in the field again. Katara bit her lip when she overheard the girls’ soccer team squealing about it. Katara smirked over to Suki. Suki in turn nodded.

“Kat.” One of the girls turned to her with a large smile. “You’re coming right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”  Katara turned back to the book. The girls were sent into giggles and Katara over heard ‘That means Sokka will be there.’

Katara looked over to see Suki snarl at them. Katara laughed as the teacher entered.

* * *

 

Katara blew hair out of her eyes as she jumped off the back of Sangok’s motorcycle. “Don’t leave without me.” Katara knocked on his helmet. Sangok rolled his eyes and walked off straight towards the kegs. Katara shook her head. How in the world most bikers could stay upright after a beer, still amazed her. Maybe it was something in their blood.

Katara turned back to the other side where there was already a large bonfire going. Katara looked to between where there were the picnic tables.

“Try to actually enjoy this party.” Zuko ducked his head down into her line of sight with a smirk.

Katara felt herself smile automatically. “As long as you’re there to save me.”

Zuko held out a hand to her. “Every time.” Katara placed her hand in his and Zuko pulled her closer towards the bonfire. Katara and Zuko nodding to their respective names as they were called out.

Katara sighed at the feeling of the warmth. The spring was approaching, just not fast enough. The fire heated the space between her shorts and the high boots. She pulled her hoodie closer around her. Katara laughed as Zuko brought back two sticks filled with marshmallows.

“You have practice tomorrow?” Zuko handed her a stick and turned towards the fire.

“Every Saturday eight to ten.” Katara subconsciously bit her lip and held her stick out to the fire.

“Hmm.” Zuko nodded. “So, I should show up at ten not eight?”

“Actually, we have a really big skating competition tomorrow. Which reminds me…” Katara looked around the fire and tables. “When Sokka gets nervous he tends to fall a little heavier on the bottle.” Katara watched as Suki snapped at a girl. Sokka was surrounded by many of the girls from the soccer team, all leaning in with multiple cups. “Oh no.”

“Need to save him?” Zuko looked over with Katara.

The ice skater shook her head, “No, I think Suki has got it covered.”

“So… Suki and Sokka?” Zuko smiled and looked back to his marshmallows pulling them away from the fire to check the toastyness.

“No.” Katara shook her head and followed Zuko’s example. She put hers back towards the fire. They weren’t nearly black enough for her. The top on caught fire and she pulled it back tipping her stick to get the others on the stick to light on fire. She blew out each one. “As much as we all want them to be together. Sokka just hasn’t grown the balls to ask…” Katara looked up to Zuko.

Zuko’s face twisted in disgust. “How do you eat them like that. All you can taste is charcoal when it’s that burnt.”

Katara pulled the top marshmallow off the stick and shoved it in her mouth. The gooey warmth filling her. She closed her eyes at the taste. “Perfect.” Katara mumbled around the marshmallow.

“Gross.” Zuko pulled off his top marshmallow it had a few singed spots but wasn’t black like Katara’s. “Are you in the competition too? Like Suki and Sokka?”

“Kind of.” Katara shrugged her shoulders and pulled the next marshmallow off the stick. “I don’t do pairs anymore. So, I’m just doing Ladies Single.”

“Anymore?” Zuko turned and watched as Katara popped the marshmallow into her mouth.

She held up her finger to silently tell him to wait a moment. Katara chewed and covered her mouth, “Yeah. He was a great partner, but he was tired of always doing the same romantic routines and someone signed him over from some Western Air Skating Rink. He’s doing really great there.” Zuko nodded through the information. “It’s kind of too late to give you a ticket but there’s a website that live streams it all. I could text you and tell you when each of us are going on.”

“Yeah, do that.” Zuko popped in his final marshmallow and chewed.

Katara stood there in the silence for a minute. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. “Are you going to give me your number or am I going to have to ask you for it again?”

“Oh.” Zuko’s golden eyes blinked multiple times before pulling out his phone and handing it to her. “Text yourself.”

Katara smiled and typed in a crown emoji and a snowflake as her name. She put in her phone number and called herself. When she felt her back pocket vibrate she pulled it out and flipped the selfie camera on. Katara tugged on Zuko’s shoulder to get him to squat down a little. “Smile.” Zuko’s lips only pulled into a smirk and she clicked the photo. She reviewed it and saved the contact. “Perfect.”

“So, this competition…” Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a close picnic table. They sat down facing the fire.

Katara really couldn’t remember all of what was said that night as she crawled into bed at two a.m. But she did remember the large smile that never left her face. Until her six-a.m. alarm clock blared next to her. Katara slammed the snooze button.

“Up! Up! Up!” Sokka’s voice rang through her room.

“Five more minutes!” Katara called out from her blankets.

“No can do.” Sokka pulled the covers away. “Wakey wakey eggs and probably huge disappointment because Suki and I are totally getting gold. And you’re only going to be walking out with silver.” Sokka bounced on the bed. “Come on!”

Katara looked to her older brother. “Good luck to you too.”

Katara felt the nerves as they pulled up to the arena. She hadn’t felt them back at home but as Sokka pulled in, it hit her. The last competition. Katara blew out a breath.

FavoriteBurner:

_ Good Luck today! _

Katara blushed and texted Zuko back a thanks.

“Alright enough talking to Fire Britches.” Sokka grabbed Suki’s and Katara’s bag too as they walked to the registry.

“North is already out on the practice ice.”

“Have you seen her triple?”

“Yue is definite to get gold this year.”

Katara blew out a breath. Katara stuffed earbuds into her ears. She wasn’t going to let herself get psyched out of this competition before it had even begun.

Sokka nodded his head towards the looker rooms and handed her bag. “Get dressed. You’re up next on the practice ice.”

Katara took her stuff to a locker in the ladies’ locker room. Katara pulled on a pair of gloves and her skates. Suki nodded and walked out with her. Her own skates over her shoulder and a box of tissues.

Katara walked into the cold arena, already filling with a few skaters and families. Yue’s layback spin was flawless as she spun to a stop and the music died out. Katara pulled out her earphones and walked to the gate that opened onto the ice. “Looked great Yue.”

“Thanks, Kat.” Yue smiled and hugged Katara tightly. “I can’t wait to see yours! But I have an interview in ten minutes. So, I’ll catch it during competition, okay?”

“Sounds good.” Katara and Yue kissed each cheek. “Good luck with your interviews.”

Yue nodded and motioned to the ice. “See you out there later.”

Suki held out her hand for Katara’s blade protectors. Katara passed them to her and slid out onto the ice. “I can’t believe you guys are even a small part friends.”

Katara rolled her shoulders and stretched slightly on the boards. “It’s a lonely sport and a lonely way to grow up.” Katara did a small spin. “Plus, our fathers get mad if we don’t exchange small words.”

Suki rolled her eyes. “Go practice.”

Katara did a few laps and went through her step sequence before centering herself on the ice. She closed her eyes and listened for the soft swell of music. Katara focused her breathing and thoughts over the next few moments.

_ Three. Two. One. _

Katara’s eyes open to the empty judges’ chairs.

* * *

 

Katara’s closed her eyes. Applause over whelmed her and a few whistles were heard. She breathed out heavily and sucked in air. Opening her eyes to see the judges clap for her. Katara smiled.

Katara skated a small distance and gathered a white rose in her hands. She blew a kiss to the younger girl who stood waving. She skated for the exit.

“Well, you didn’t mess up your axel.” Suki smiled to her, handing over the blade protectors.

“Yeah but I also didn’t land that triple toe.” Katara wiped the under her eyes and checked for smudges on her fingers. “Thanks.”

Pakku waited beside the kiss and cry. He patted the chair next to him and congratulated her. Pakku was never very smiling and willing to give out complements. So, the ‘well done.’ shot in her direction, made her feel on top of the world.

Katara breathed out and sat next to her coach. “Katara Rivers. 77.24 points.” Katara nodded and clapped her hands at the announcer voice.

“Second place.” Pakku grumbled but patted her on the back. “But only by a sixth of a point. Land that axel in your free program.”

Katara nodded and stood as another skater got ready.

Yue stepped up to her with Katara’s dark blue jacket. “That was so good. You almost caught up to me.”

Katara laughed, probably a little with too much air. “Yeah.”

“You did so awesome, Kat!” Sokka called from the place where the skaters were. Katara blew him a kiss.

“Good luck on the free skate.” Katara smiled to Yue then looked out onto the ice. “I hear that Korra has a chance to win it all this year.”

Yue just laughed. “She’s too young. She doesn’t know grace like you and me.” Yue looked out to the skater. “Korra won’t be a problem this year. Give it a few more and all three of us will be racing for that gold.”

Katara nodded and walked away without a goodbye. She just had to land that axel.

* * *

 

Katara stretched her arms above her head as she looked around the audience. There were a few thousand people here. So, the probability that she would know anyone in those stands minus Pakku, Sokka, Suki and a handful of skaters, was slim to none. But it was fun to people watch.

Katara looked over her shoulder to see Yue land a butterfly jump. Katara rolled her shoulders and looked over to Suki. Suki shook her head. “No reason to be nervous. You’ve got the free program in the bag with your arms over your head in that triple toe triple loop combo.”

Katara nodded and took off to skate a few more laps before stepping off the ice for the first skater to start the free skate. Katara rubbed the [clear rhinestones](http://shop.ohmybakeshop.com/index.php/product/crystal-custom-figure-skating-dress-girls-new-brand-ice-skating-clothes-for-competition-dr4613/) on her arms. She watched as the other skaters did a few jumps, one or two falling. Katara looked over to Yue who was skating along the edge and stopped to talk to her coach.

_ “Please clear the ice.” _

Katara made her way around the ice and stepped out after the Korra girl. Suki handed over the protectors before following her to where the skaters were sitting. Katara closed her eyes and took a drink of the energy drink passed to her.

“Where do you think Yue gets her dresses?” Suki asked as she watched the other walk to the boards.

“Some lady,” Katara shrugged and sat straighter to watch the girl on the ice. “Joo Dee? Jude Lee? Something like that.” Katara looked over Yue’s deep red dress. It sparkled and had little frills as the skirt. She wore matching gloves and the bottom of her tights were decorated with dark red jewels.

“Well it looks expensive.” Suki snorted.

Katara laughed and shook her head as Yue’s music began to play. It was something newer with soft voices. And of course, Yue looked flawless as she stepped into a camel spin right off the bat. As the music went on, it became faster and more upbeat, and so did Yue’s movements. Katara ran a tongue over her teeth.  _ Flawless. Fucking flawle- _

Yue jumped into a butterfly jumped but fell knee hitting the ice first. Katara jumped up and made it quickly to the side to see Yue slowly push herself up with a grimace. Katara held her breath as she completed the skate with no extra jumps but just as beautiful spins on her good leg.

Katara was quick to meet Yue at the gate. Two larger men were there to grab her as she practically fell to get to a non-slick surface. “Yue?”

“I’m fine.” Yue bit her lip and pulled up her knee with a hiss. Katara could see tears start to form. “You better fucking win this. If I lose to a debutant I’m coming after you with a pair of freshly sharpened skates.” Yue glared up to Katara.

Katara nodded and stepped back.

“Your next.” Suki stood beside Katara and held out her hand to take the protectors. “You heard what Ice Queen said. Get out there and kick ass.”

Katara nodded and stepped out onto the ice. She did one lap before returning to the side were Suki held out a box of tissues. Katara smiled and blew her nose. Not really needing it. But traditions never fail. Katara looked up to the crowd again. Her eyes looking over the skaters a few looking to where Yue sat at the kiss and cry. Katara scanned just above their heads to see not a real familiar face but one to give her an uneasy feeling.

_ Southern Raider. _

“Suki.” Katara grabbed Suki’s hand tight. “Get my phone. Text Zuko.”

“Huh? Why?” Suki looked over to the skaters then back at her. “Oh, you want him to watch?”

“Yeah.” Katara licked her lips. “And tell him S.R. is here.”

“Whose-”

“Katara Rivers. Representing Ba Sing Sei Ice Skating Rink. Representing SouthernWaters.”

Katara pushed away from the wall. Her eyes flashed to the man only three rows behind Sokka. “Hurry.” Katara called out, as she made her way to the center of the ice.

Katara closed her eyes and blew out a breath.  _ It doesn’t matter who is here. You got this. Yue is out of the running.  _ “Breathe.”

_ A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes _

_ I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind _

Katara opened her eyes and skated back her hand over her throat. Katara skated towards the right of the rink sliding her hands over her eyes.

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_ You left me in the dark _

Katara slid around the edge and back towards the middle arms out and flung herself into a corkscrew spin and down into a corkscrew sit spin.

_ No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight _

_ In the shadow of your heart _

Katara stood and did a small spin out and let her arms circle herself. She skated with ease backwards, swaying slightly to the music.

_ And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat _

_ I tried to find the sound _

Katara braced herself for the triple loop triple Lutz. She took a deep breath and pushed herself up arms above her head. Landing perfectly back down and breathed in again for her triple Lutz. Arms high before balancing herself back out on the ice. Katara felt her insides lift.  _ Yes! _

_ But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness, _

_ So, darkness I became _

Katara pushed herself back towards the center for her step sequence.   _ Left foot. Right foot. Glide. Good job, _ Katara felt the edges of her lips pull up at the recent memory. Katara turned moving backwards with on her left foot.

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_ You left me in the dark _

_ No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight _

_ In the shadow of your heart _

Katara pointed with her fingers and slid effortlessly between skates. A few extra twists of her wrists and slid into a layback spin into and pulled her leg over her head and slowly let herself down from it.

_ I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map _

_ And knew that somehow, I could find my way back _

Katara reached over her head and pulled her arms to herself before taking off in a slow skate of a figure eight. She closed her eyes and dropped her hands and gracefully as she could have pushed them out to her side.

_ Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too _

_ So, I stayed in the darkness with you _

Katara sighed and pulled her arms to her again and swayed backwards with the music before giving away a small smile. She stopped and dropped an arm over her eyes.

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_ You left me in the dark _

Katara took off again. Pushing herself into a split jump and landing it without any difficulty. She rolled her shoulders back and parallel with the wall she skated the curve of it.

_ No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight _

_ In the shadow of your heart _

Katara jumped into her triple axel. Katara held her breath as she touched the ice again. The triple turned into a double but that would be fine. She had nailed the landing.

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_ You left me in the dark _

_ No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight _

_ In the shadow of your heart _

Katara once again made it to the center of the ice. Place both of her hands to her head and spun in an easy two-foot spin and then pushed herself once around a short distance of the rink with little graceful arm twirls till over her head.

Katara came to a stop with her arms crossed to touch both of her shoulders and her head up, eyes closed. Katara took in deep breaths.

Katara smiled as the applause exploded through the arena. Katara pressed both hands to her mouth and mentally squealed. She looked up and blew kisses to the audience. A stuff white buffalo with an arrow was flung into the rink. Katara quickly skated to it taking it from the girl who reached over to pick it up. “Thanks.”

“You d-did really great.” The junior girl stumbled over her words looking up to Katara with large golden eyes.

“Thank you.” Katara smiled and made her way over to the gate.

“That was…” Suki started before Yue flung her arms around Katara.

“Perfect. Oh, my spirits!” Yue held onto Katara for slight support. “You would have beaten me even without my knee injury.”

“Thanks Yue.” Katara tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “That means a lot.”

“Come on. We have to sit and cry.” Suki pulled on her arm.

Pakku’s smile was even brighter. “I’m not even going to be angry that you didn’t land that triple. I’m proud because you added in so much character and your extra little twists. Just…”

Katara laughed and hugged her coach before sitting beside him. Suki squeezed her hand as she sat on the other side of Katara. Katara squeezed the toy to her chest before placing it back in her lap.

“Katara Rivers. 146.18 points.”

Katara clasped a hand over her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. Suki’s arms wrapped around her in a hug. Cheers erupted from the crowd

“A personal best.” Pakku smiled and stood he turned to Katara with a head nod. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Katara was quick to grab the tissue Pakku handed out to her.

Katara made her way up to where the other skaters were. Yue sent her a text wishing her a congratulation. The other skaters patted her back and offered their congratulations as well. Katara smiled and felt extremely happy.

FavoriteBurner:

_ I’m outside in my truck. Let me know when you leave. _

Katara slightly tensed as she remembered who was in the crowd. Katara bit her lip and turned in her chair slightly. She couldn’t get a glimpse of the third row but the way the hairs on arms were standing through her fleece jacket told her, they were still here.

Katara stayed on edge any time a new person came into the skaters’ box. She watched every skater after her. None pulling off scores close to hers. Until Korra stepped into the rink.

The music to Korra’s piece was something straight out of the thirties. And her blue dress glittered with each movement as the small beaded tassels around her hips moved. She wore a blue headband right around her forehead and silver crystals lined her eyes. Korra looked like she owned the world. Skating with ease. But Katara could see some flaws. Even from all the way up here. Some of the turns were too choppy and her arms didn’t swing like the music. But all around it was a good piece.

“Korra Ava. 144.89 points.”

There was clapping, and some stood around her. Out of respect she stood too. “I think Yue and I have a lot of work that needs to be done.” Katara yelled over to Suki. Suki nodded and sat back down.

At the awards ceremony, Katara took her place on the 1st place podium, Yue to her left in third place and Korra to her right in second. Katara held tightly to the all-white roses in her hands and held the gold medal with the other. She smiled as what seemed like millions of little flashes lit up her vision.

Katara looked over to Korra, “Congrats. I might just have to look out for you next year.” Katara patted the girl on the shoulder before pushing herself from the platform and over to Yue.

Yue hugged her and kissed her cheek. “Don’t think that you’ll always be wearing gold from now on.” Yue flicked the gold piece around her neck. “But better you than her.” Yue looked over to where Korra was being interviewed. “Debutants sicken me.” Yue then turned and smiled back at Katara. “Love you. Good luck on whatever you do next. I’ll be out the rest of the season.”

“Well the other competitions are more for fun anyway, right?” Katara tilted her head with a smirk.

“True.” Yue and Katara kissed cheeks before going their own ways.

When Katara came out of the changing room and turned the corner, she yelped and covered her heart with her hand. “Spirits! Zuko!” Katara smacked the arm of the smirking Fire Nation.

“Hey, Princess.” Zuko smirked and pulled himself away from the wall. “Heard you got first.”

Katara couldn’t help the large smile that came to her face. “I did!” Katara pulled the medal from her jacket to show it off.

“Fancy.” Zuko muttered as he touched the gold circle.

Katara hit Zuko again. “What are you doing back here. How did you get in?”

Zuko shrugged. “I knew head of security. He let me back quickly.” Zuko led the way down the hallway. “He said that you were right there were Southern Raiders here. In support of one of the couples who skated against Sokka and Suki.”

Katara nodded taking in the information. “Thanks.” Katara licked her lips. “For coming. I just couldn’t erase this feeling…”

“Yeah, I know.” Zuko ran a hand through his hair. “Come on. There’s this really good burger place on the edge of town. My treat.”

“Oh, man.” Sokka slung an arm around Zuko’s shoulder as they made it to the lobby. “I was going to treat everyone but if you insist.”

Zuko grumbled and led Katara to his truck parked in a VIP slot. He opened her door and she slid in to the old truck. She took a deep breath of the spiciness of the air, smelling just like Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so longer chapter! Again PLEASE if I am totally wrong about how long or how a free skate works. Come message me! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: zutaralover94


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks.” Katara slid the bag onto her shoulder. “For everything today.”
> 
> Zuko rubbed his neck. “I didn’t mind. I’d rather you text me and let me know.”

_Going on now. SR is here._

 

Zuko’s hand clenched around his phone and he let out a growl.

 

“You should have seen it…” Jet leaned over his bike and slugged Zuko in the shoulder with a laugh.

 

Zuko grumbled and pushed Jet back. “I got to go. Cover for me if Dad asks.”

 

“Oh no, last time that happened Freedom Fighters weren’t allowed into family meetings for two months.” Jet shook his head. “At least tell me where you are going?” Zuko shook his head and headed around his bike and to his truck. “Zuko, this better not be for Ice Princess.” Zuko waved a hand over his head. “Zuko! Man! It’s never going to work!” Jet called out but Zuko was already closing the door to the old truck.

 

If his father found out… Well Zuko really didn’t like to think about that.

 

Zuko thrummed the beat on the steering wheel. Two hours. It had taken him two hours to get back into the city. His mind had gone over three questions over and over again.

 

  1. Why were the Southern Raiders there?
  2. Is Katara okay?
  3. Why am I going to help? Why didn’t she call her dad?



 

Number two was more consistent than the other two.

 

Zuko pulled up to the large arena in downtown Ba Sing Sei. There were thousands of cars and Zuko drove to a worker with a ‘$10 parking’ sign. “Hey where are the skaters parking?”

 

The man raised a lazy eyebrow. “The competitions are almost over. Who are you?”

 

Zuko propped his elbow up on the door; fingers touch the roof, showing off the large skull on fire tattoo with a crown on top of its head. “Royalty.”

 

The man gulped and pointed down towards the side of the building. “The skaters park on the west side of the building.”

 

“Thanks.” Zuko winked and took off. It was easy to pass through the blocked off road and into the building. What he didn’t know was where to look for Katara now?

 

“Can I help you?” A woman in the arena’s colors looked Zuko over.

 

“Yeah.” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck. “My girlfriend…” Zuko caught a glimpse of a cut over the ladies shoulder. “Actually I have a couple of questions.”

 

“Okay.” The lady looked weary but nodded.

 

“Who is that?” Zuko pointed over her shoulder to where two skaters were hugging. The cyclists were patting each of the skaters’ backs.

 

“Haru and June.” The lady pushed Zuko’s hand down. “They won second today in pairs.”

 

Zuko looked the couple over and then over the Southern Raiders. They weren’t wearing actual cuts but there was an emblem on the shoulder patch of one of the guys. “Right, back to my original question; my girlfriend, well not yet, but maybe soon, or someday, then again…” The lady cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, uh, she’s a skater. I really can’t wait to see her…”

 

The lady rolled her eyes. “What’s her name?”

 

“Her name?” Zuko looked over to see that the Raiders had started to turn their direction. “Katara.” Zuko grabbed the shoulders of the older lady and turned her to walk down a random hallway. “Rivers.”

 

“She just won gold.” The lady looked surprised. “She won’t be done with interviews for another hour.” The older woman shook her head. “You’re best bet is waiting in your car or outside the locker rooms.”

 

“Locker rooms.” Zuko halted halfway down the hallway. “Where are those?”

 

The lady instructed Zuko how to get to them. They were halfway around the building. Zuko bowed slightly and thanked the woman. Zuko made his way there slowly smiling to the few coaches and families that littered the hallway. Many of them were in tears.

 

Zuko pulled his jacket closed. He could feel a cold draft, probably from the rink, the closer he got to the locker rooms. Zuko leaned against the wall next to the girls’ locker room. Many people walked by and a few kids pointed up to him. The parents were quick to drag them away.  Zuko turned his head when he noticed a familiar brunette hair.

 

“Spirits! Zuko!” Katara covered her heart with one hand and the other reached out and slapped his arm.

 

Zuko smirked, “Hey Princess.” He turned towards the Southern Waters’ girl completely. “I heard you got first.”

 

Pure happiness washed over Katara’s face as she pulled out the medal from her jacket. “I did!” Zuko wanted to laugh at how young and giddy the girl in front of him looked.

 

“Fancy,” Zuko touched the cold gold pendant. Katara hit Zuko’s arm again. Zuko rubbed at his arm.

 

“What are you doing back here? How did you get in?”

 

“I knew the head of security.” _Kind of._ Zuko shrugged. “He let me back quickly.” Zuko nodded to the direction he came from. “He said that you were right. The Southern Raiders were here, in support of one of the couples who skated against Sokka and Suki.”

 

Katara nodded, “Thanks.” Zuko caught the movement of her pink tongue peaked out and licked at her bottom lip. “For coming, I just couldn’t erase this feeling.”

 

Zuko ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I know.” _They leave that sort of impression._ “Come on I know this really great burger place on the edge of town. My treat.” Zuko picked up the pace slightly only to be slowed back down when an arm slid over his shoulders.

 

“Oh man,” Sokka laughed, “I was going to treat everyone. But if you insist…”

 

Zuko rolled his eyes and took Katara’s bag he led her to his truck parked slightly crooked in a VIP parking space. Zuko was surprised to find no parking tickets or other horrible note stuck to his windshield. He opened the door for Katara and put her bag in the back floorboard, making sure to close the door for Katara. Zuko jogged around the truck and jumped in his seat.

 

Zuko tapped out the beat on the steering wheel and looked over to Katara who was looking out the window. “I figured you would be more excited about winning gold.”

 

Katara turned her face towards him with a smile. “I am excited but I’ve been awake for eighteen hours, ran through four and a half routines and only got four hours of sleep the night before. I’m exhausted.”

 

Zuko looked back to the empty road before looking over and reaching out to tuck a stray hair off of Katara’s cheek and behind her ear. He looked back to the road quickly, running a thumb over her the shell of her ear. Zuko dropped his hand to the gear stick a few seconds after. “I hope your brother realizes I’m not buying for everyone. He can pay for his own girlfriend.”

 

Katara laughed and looked around the small store front as they pulled up. “How do you know about this place? It’s a little far from Raava.”

 

“My uncle used to own a tea shop in this strip.” Zuko jumped out of the truck and ran around to open Katara’s door.

 

“Now look at that. Sokka, why don’t you ever open my doors?” Suki crossed her arms as they walked inside the diner.

 

“You never said I had to.” Sokka crossed his arms.

 

Suki punched Sokka hard in the shoulder. “I bet you’d open up Yue’s door.”

 

“That’s because she’s a princess.” Sokka rubbed at his arm and flinched when Suki reared back to hit him again.

 

Katara grabbed her friend and pulled her through the door. “Please don’t.”

 

Zuko followed the girls inside and slid into the booth next to Katara. His regular waitress smiled as she walked over. “Song. I’ll have my regular.”

 

The three others looked quickly at the menu, mumbling about not being ready. “Take your time. What can I get you to drink?”

 

‘Water.’ Came from three monotone skaters.

 

Zuko smiled to song and then scooted closer to get a better look at Katara’s menu. Zuko put an arm around the back of her seat. He pulled the menu up to make a divider between them and the other couple. “They have really good milkshakes here.”

 

Katara rolled her eyes, “Maybe after a decent meal. What’s your normal?”

 

Zuko shrugged. “Usually whatever Sensu makes.”

 

“You know the owner?” Sokka pushed down Katara’s menu with a glare.

 

Zuko leaned back in his chair. “Yeah, but Sensu is his son. Sensu is the main cook. He did a lot of time in the army. Mostly cooking.”

 

Sokka nodded at this information. “So I can order anything?”

 

“Not the mahi tuna.” Zuko shook his head. “Sensu has no idea how to cook that correctly.”

 

Sokka gave a worried glance to his menu as Song came back to take their orders. The conversation was easy and pretty light. Sokka would check his phone often and frown. Zuko watched as the siblings would exchange glances between the texts. Zuko had a pretty good idea what the texts were about and who they were coming from.

 

Zuko bit into his burger, memories flooding into his mind. It was strange that a place or feeling or taste, even a sound, could take you back. Take him back to years of working with Uncle Iroh and coming here for a late lunch or early dinner. Zuko swallowed thickly and tried his best to finish the hamburger.

 

The girls ordered shakes and Sokka kept leaning over to take a drink from Suki’s. Many times getting elbowed away after a drink or two.

 

“So, Katara, you won gold now it’s time to start working on that song…” Suki nudged.

 

Katara glared as Zuko spoke up, “What song?”

 

“Oh, just this song that I was thinking about for the next gala event.” Suki said smugly. Sokka leaned over Suki’s shoulder and took a drink of the milkshake. “Or you know that charity one in May.”

 

“Another competition?” Zuko put his arm around behind Katara’s seat.

 

Katara shook her head and swallowed the mouthful of milkshake. “No, more like a show. No judges. No scores. Just skating.”

 

“Sounds like fun.” Zuko shrugged. “Why don’t you want to do the song?”

 

“She thinks Pakku will disapprove.” Sokka pointed out.

 

“But if it’s just a fun event what does it matter what you skate?” Zuko raised an eyebrow.

 

Suki pointed to Zuko. “Even he gets it.”

 

Katara rolled her eyes. “It wouldn’t work. People are still going to judge no matter if it’s a scoring event or not.”

 

Suki sighed and dropped her hand to the table with a thud. “That’s it. I’m done.” Sokka raised an eyebrow to his partner. “Sokka come on. I don’t have time for fun-suckers.”

 

“Really?” Katara leaned her chin on her hand. “Suki, it’s just not possible for two girls to skate together. I’m just saving us a headache.”

 

“Just because it’s never been done doesn’t mean that it’s impossible to do.” Suki crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“You got that off a poster.” Sokka whispered. Suki only shrugged and kept solid eye contact with Katara.

 

“We could change that.” Suki said with a sigh. “Just one song and then if we don’t get good feedback. Never again.”

 

“What about me?” Sokka clutched to Suki’s arm. “You can’t leave me.”

 

Suki nudged Sokka off. “Come on, Kat. Please!” Suki did her best puppy dog eyes and even pouted her bottom lip.

 

Zuko shook his head and reached for the rest of Katara’s shake. Katara slapped his hand before he could pull it completely in front of himself. He frowned at her and nudged her foot under the table.

 

Katara shook her head and then looked over to Zuko. “Besides I have to break in this one.”

 

Zuko shook his head, “Don’t pull me into this.” Zuko stood and walked over to the register to pay. _For everyone._ He heard Katara continue to argue about the skate routine. When he finally made it back to the table Katara had agreed to choreograph the skate but didn’t agree to ever make the routine public.

 

Katara slid out of the table. “I have to go get my stuff. I’ll meet you at the car.”

 

Zuko walked Katara out with a hand on her lower back. He could see a small blush dust her cheeks. When they got out to the truck Zuko reached in and grabbed the bag.

 

“Thanks.” Katara slid the bag onto her shoulder. “For everything today.” Katara looked down at her shoes. “For coming when there wasn’t even a threat… It seems kind of silly to call for you.” Katara bit her lip and then looked up to Zuko. Her blue eyes just a shade lighter in the setting sun. “And for paying for the meal. You didn’t have to.” Katara shrugged and pulled at the strap on her bag. “Really thanks.”

 

Zuko rubbed his neck. “I didn’t mind. I’d rather you text me and let me know.” Zuko’s hand stretched out on its own and tucked a piece of hair behind Katara’s ea. He ran his thumb over the shell if her ear. Katara tilted her head into his hand slightly. “And don’t worry about the diner. It was a celebration. I know I’m not a skater but I do know that ‘gold’ is the highest rank.”

 

The Southern Waters’ girl laughed, she brought her hand up and pulled his wrist down from her face. “Well thank you.” Katara held his hand for a minute longer. Their fingers intertwined, tan and white. “I have to go. Dad will want to probably do something special.”

 

“Me too. Well my father won’t want to do anything special. Maybe a special punishment for leaving without telling him but-” Zuko trailed off with a shrug. “It was worth it.”

 

Katara blushed and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Zuko’s cheek. Then blushing harder and turning to walk away. Once she was by Sokka’s car she waved. Zuko lifted his hand in a poor excuse of a wave. He saw Suki nudge her and laugh. Katara pushed at Suki and jumped in the back seat.

  


When Zuko got home he heard a mouth and a half full from his dad. Wondering where Zuko was and who he was with. Reminding Zuko again and again that the Southern Raiders were still unhappy with the outcome of the deal they made with the Fire Nation. His father’s ‘special’ punishment: washing and up keep on all Fire Nation generals motorcycles for two weeks. Zuko was pretty sure that Zhao had given his father the idea.

 

“And one more thing,” Ozai called out to his son right before he left. “The chief of the Southern Waters MG called me a few weeks ago. Something about giving you a grace period to get his daughter home.”

 

Zuko stood frozen. He didn’t know how to reply to his father. He talked so passively. Was Zuko supposed to agree and come clean or shrug it off and say the old man must have gotten his “Burners” mixed up? Zuko went with the latter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Ozai reached out and backhanded Zuko. Zuko raised his hand to his now burning cheek. “You drove home a fucking ice child! On a motorcycle! Wearing a cut with your name on it! We are the only family in Fire Nation with the last name Sparks you stupid fucking kid.” Ozai hissed. “You drove home the daughter of the chief.” Ozai’s amber eyes lit with fire. “And then you lied to me.” Ozai reached to slap him again but paused. Ozai turned away from Zuko with disgust. “I had better not find out that you have been or ever will be seeing her again.” Ozai turned to look at Zuko over his shoulder. “If I find out,” Ozai turned and started walking away again. “Well, let’s just say. Your uncle cannot save you now.”

 

Zuko’s fists clenched at his side and took a deep breath in to calm his nerves. Zuko turned and walked down the hallway to his room. He threw his fist into the wall outside of his door. A loud crack and he pulled his fist back with throbbing knuckles.

 

Zuko clutched at his sore hand. It wasn’t broken but it hurt. _All of it hurt._ The constant reminder that his Uncle Iroh was gone hit Zuko right in the chest every time. That if he screwed up. There was no one there now to help him pick up pieces. Zuko was on his own. Zuko looked down to the bloody knuckles and walked to the small bathroom across the hall. He hissed as he stuck his hand under the cold water.

 

Zuko’s phone vibrated in his back pocket. He pulled it out as he continued to run the water over the open flesh. “This is Zuko.” He said through his teeth.

 

“Are you okay?” A worried female voice came through his phone.

 

“Kat?” Zuko bit his bottom lip as he pulled back his hand and looked around for a clean towel.

 

“Yeah,” Katara drew out. “I was just calling to make sure you got home okay.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Zuko tucked his phone between his ear and his shoulder. “I’m fine. The wall said some bad thing about me.”

 

“Zuko.” Katara’s voice sounded so sweet. Like a soft little lullaby. And when it paired with a soft giggle. It was like angels singing.

 

“Katara?” Zuko felt a smile form on his face.

 

“Did you make it back okay? Or did the wall eat your truck?”

 

“I made it back home okay. Shouldn’t you be celebrating?” Zuko wrapped his knuckles in a clean bandage he found under the sink.

 

“Dad said that since it was so late that we could do our special celebration tomorrow.” Zuko heard Katara move around. “So, what’s your punishment?”

 

“Clean and up keep motorcycles for the next two weeks.” Zuko slipped across the hall and into his room. “It’s a pretty mild punishment. The clubhouse is way worse.”

 

Katara laughed quietly. Zuko could tell she was holding back. “That sucks. So, I won’t see you for practice the next couple of Saturdays?”

 

“I didn’t say that.” Zuko pulled his shirt off and put the phone back to his ear. “I’ll make it.” Zuko worked on pulling off the rest of his dirty clothes. “Oh, Burner Lake is coming up next month. You’re going to make it right?”

 

“Oh yes.” Zuko heard more ruffling of clothes or sheets. “I’ll have to remember to tell Suki.” Katara’s voice changed pitched as she yawned.

 

“Tell her tomorrow. You need to get some sleep.” Zuko looked over to his nightstand to see his clock flash 01:26 in red. “Text me if you ever need me again.”

 

“I will.” Katara’s voice sounded relaxed. “And thank you again…”

 

“Stop thanking me.” Zuko turned off his light and slid under his own covers. “I told you I don’t mind. I’d rather know than not.” _I’d rather you be safe than taken away from me._

 

“Okay.” Katara yawned again.

 

Zuko bet she looked like a goddess right now, Katara's dark brown hair in a halo and sheets tucked under her chin. “Good night, Kat.”

 

“Night, Zuko.” Katara sighed and Zuko listened as she ended the call and dead air filled the space.

 

“Just as long as you’re safe.” Zuko sighed and plugged in his phone. He turned on his back and closed his eyes. “Always safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OM Goodness! Okay so I'm really happy to be getting this chapter out this quickly! I think I rewrote this at least three times! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for the lovely comments so far! I truly appreciate all of your thoughts about it! 
> 
> As always please kudos if you enjoyed and please comment! I love to know what you guys think! 
> 
> You can come yell (or whisper) at me on tumblr: zutaralover94. 
> 
> I'll be keeping you updated there and also posting for smut week! (Great Spirits! It's going to be a crowded month of writing for me!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I trust you.” Katara felt her heart rate speed up a bit and it wasn't from the skating.
> 
> Zuko blinked and stepped back shaking his head. “You shouldn’t.”

Katara laced up her skates as she watched Sokka and Suki skate out their last piece. It was amazing even without the music. And if you put the words to the song to the skating and expressions Katara saw, it was breathless.

 

Sokka threw Suki into the air and caught her perfectly helping her land. He pushed her away. And Suki went through the motions first before Sokka followed, mimicking her in cannon and then jumping into a side by side triple toe triple loop. Katara bit her lip as they landed each in perfect sync.

 

Katara missed pairs skating. Figure skating could get extremely lonely and having someone to share the ice with, made it feel more like home.

 

Sokka lifted Suki into the air with one arm. Suki lifted herself into perfect splits and then lifted one hand. Katara could see the strain, but to an untrained eye, it was probably hard to detect. Sokka let her down and they skated side by side and picked up speed.

 

Suki mouthed the words and if Katara was as close as Sokka, Katara could probably hear them. Suki and Sokka grabbed hands, crossing so one was in front of their bodies and one was behind. Suki's and Sokka's skates crossed over the other as they “walked” the ice, they bounced their shoulders for more of a flare. Katara kept her gaze on the skates. It was a difficult move to be that close together and not bump shoes or blades.

 

Suki spun out and skated backwards, before they came together in a tight spin. Then Sokka began skating backwards and slowly lowered Suki into a death spiral. Katara always held her breath on how low Sokka could get Suki to the ice, always raising their scores. Katara almost cheered as Suki was raised form the ice.

 

Sokka lifted her again and threw Suki. She landed a perfect triple salchow. She smiled and threw her arms in the air. If they were in a real competition, they would have deducted points for coming out of character.

 

Sokka grabbed her hand and they spun in wide circles. He pulled Suki in close and closer, she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back curving back so she hung around between his slightly squatted legs. Sokka’s hands slid from her for a short moment, showing he held her with no hands, before sliding down her body and Suki pulled up and into Sokka’s embrace. Her arms around his neck and their nose touching. The male skater slowly let go of Suki and slid into a sit spin together.

 

Katara sighed at the chemistry that flowed so carelessly through her brother and her best friend. They clicked and worked together so well. The bickered and shared like an old married couple. Katara loved to watch them. She wondered if that was how dad and mom were before…

 

Katara licked her lips as she watched Suki laugh when Sokka pulled her in and Sokka led her into an impromptu tango. Katara shook her head as she rose to meet them on the ice. “Well, it was almost perfect but Sokka you got to stop letting Suki lead that tango.”

 

Sokka shot her a short glare. “Whatever. I’ll let you girls have the ice.” Sokka pecked a kiss on Suki’s cheek. Both, Suki’s and Sokka’s cheeks, lit up pink.

 

Katara’s eyes widened as Sokka walked away as quickly as he could. Katara and Suki watched as he slipped on his blade covers and walked to the locker room. “You want to tell me what that was?”

 

Suki let out a slow breath, “I have no idea.”

 

Katara slowly smiled and turned back to Suki, who had raised her fingers to where Sokka had kissed. Katara bit her lip to try suppressing her happiness for the two. Finally, her brother was going to grow up and figure out his feelings for his skating partner. “So, about that gala piece.”

 

Katara and Suki stood on the ice and listened to the song on loop, putting their input in as the song played. “And here we can add a double toe.” Katara wrote down on her pad of paper. They both looked at the paper and nodded. “Then we can do the close contact and then switch sides.”

 

Suki nodded. “Let’s do it!”

 

As [the music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWLcKQLz_7g) started, the two girls stood back to back. At each bass hit and Katara and Suki mirrored head turns.

 

_Don't be cautious, don't be kind_

_You committed, I'm your crime_

 

“Left.” Katara commented and both of their left hands went up to the beat.  “Drop.” They dropped their left arm and looked over their left shoulders. “Right.” Suki announced and their left arm went up. “Drop.” And their right arm dropped.

 

_Push my button anytime_

_You got your finger on the trigger, but your trigger finger's mine_

 

They placed their hands in their hair and slid it down their bodies, doing a small roll of their hips. Pull out invisible guns from holsters, point left, point right, and then tilt their wrists to make the guns “go off”.

 

_Silver dollar, golden flame_

_Dirty water, poison rain_

 

Katara and Suki spin so they faced the curved side of the wall then turn to each other in disgust.  They both pretend to throw something and then grab their heads, threading fingers through their hair.

 

_Perfect murder, take your aim_

_I don't belong to anyone, but everybody knows my name_

 

Both of the girls take aim to the other and fire, spinning out to “miss” the bullet.

 

_By the way, you've been uninvited_

_'Cause all you say are all the same things I did_

_Copycat trying to cop my manner_

_Watch your back when you can't watch mine_

 

On opposite sides of the rink they mirror each other’s movements. Spinning and jumping into a double toe and a trip lutz. The girls came back to the center to circle one another before skating off into opposite directions again.

 

_Copycat trying to cop my glamour_

_Why so sad, bunny, you can't have mine?_

 

“Okay what do you want to do here?” Suki called out across the rink.

 

Katara shrugged, “Just wait until the bridge for now.”

 

_Hate to be the one that told you so_

_You just crossed the line_

_You've run out of time_

 

Katara and Suki slowly skated to the center and pulled each other into a tight sit spin. They stood and spun the opposite direction in a dual camel spin.

 

_I'm so sorry, now you know_

_Sorry I'm the one that told you so_

_Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, sorry_

 

They slowed to a stop and in opposite movements slid their hands into the other’s hair and yanked slightly to the side, before rolling their heads back and to the opposite shoulder. They looked away from each other, then the other way then down, before raising their heads to smirk at each other.

 

_Sike_

 

Suki and Katara raised and hand to the others cheek and pushed their head to the side, spinning off in the direction they were pushed.

 

Katara paused and turned to look at Suki with a large smile. “I’m so happy. That’s like perfect!” Katara called over the music. Another hour past when they decided to take a break. Katara turned to see Sokka and Zuko sitting at the top of the arena’s seating.

 

From where Katara stood, she could see Zuko’s golden eyes flicker with something she had named happiness. He looked really good today, the red of his jacket bringing out the pink scar over his left eye. Katara had slowly become so used to seeing it, she practically ignored it now. He wore a black shirt with some band’s logo and dark denim jeans. Katara smiled and waved. Suki bumped her elbow. “Want to tell me what that’s about?”

 

“What?” Katara took a small sip of her water as she turned to look out at the ice. “I was just saying hi.”

 

Suki raised an eyebrow to her friend. “Mhmm.”

 

“We can go over the routine next week-”

 

“I know. I know. So you can get your hours in with Burner Boy.” Suki rolled her eyes and gathered her stuff. “I’ll try to keep Sokka away for an hour. But make it a fast hour. I’m already hungry.”

 

“You’re the best!” Katara hugged her friend and turned around to wave Zuko down. He came to her with an easy smirk on his lips.

 

“I heard your brother finally laid one on his girl.” Zuko nodded over his shoulder to the couple leaving the arena.

 

“Who are you Snoop-Dizzle?” Katara couldn’t help the smile that came to her face. “‘Laid one on his girl.’ Ha. I don’t even think he realized he did it until after he pulled away.”

 

Zuko chuckled. “You’ve got a point. He seemed really jittery about it. He kept saying that he didn’t know what he was doing and felt like this ‘invisible pull’ to kiss her.” Katara and Zuko both let out soft laughs. “I was about to tell him, it’s probably because he was so deep in love, but you girls saved him.”

 

“My poor brother.” Katara shook her head. “So on today’s agenda…”

 

“Can we make sure that I can still skate first?” Zuko interrupted Katara. He pulled on the skates Sokka had handed him. “It’s been a while.”

 

“It’s like a bike.” Katara stepped out onto the ice backwards with ease. She did a spin, hoping to impress Zuko. And when she opened her eyes and used her toe pick to stop her, Zuko was standing at the open gate with a small smile on his face.

 

“That’s really cool.” Zuko slid onto the ice his arms out to steady himself.

 

Katara quickly made her way to him slowing and taking his hands. Zuko looked unsure for a second before following Katara at a faster speed. Katara let go with on hand and skated next to Zuko, watching his footing. “Good job.” Zuko’s face formed into a smile. “You remember how to stop?”

 

Zuko pointed his toes and began slowing down. A look of pride came over his face. “I did it!”

 

Katara laughed and clapped Zuko on his shoulder. Zuko’s eyes flashed with worry as he became slightly unsteady. “Good job. Okay, next is a spin.”

 

“I just got on the ice.” Zuko looked up to Katara.

 

“And you’re doing great!” Katara smiled as she stood in front of Zuko. “Okay to do a spin. Keep one foot still and gently push like you would if you were spinning on solid ground.” Katara did it in slow motion.

 

Zuko shook his head. “I don’t know…”

 

“You can do it.” Katara gave her most confident smile. “Come on just try it.”

 

Zuko huffed as he skated slightly with his arms out and did a slow spin. Once he stopped he looked up to Katara. Katara did her best to hold back her excitement. _I want to hug him_. Maybe that was what her brother thought before he kissed Suki’s cheek.

 

“Perfect!” Katara clapped. “Okay now we’ll go a little faster. To do that, pull your arms in. The faster you pull your arms to you the faster you go.” Katara demonstrated. “Basically.”

 

Zuko bit his lip as he did another small slow spin. His hands were clenched out to his side. “I’m not sure…” Zuko took a deep breath and held it. He pushed off one leg a little harder and pulled his arms to him a little slowly, speeding up his spin.

 

Katara was ecstatic as he came to a stop. She skated to him quickly and wrapped her arms around his torso. “Oh my spirits! Zuko!” Katara felt him tense before slowly releasing a breath. He bent his arms which were stuck under her tight embrace. “You did it.”

 

Zuko’s eyes sparkled with that happiness again and his smile widened. “Thanks.”

 

“Okay,” Katara moved away from him. “Let’s do a few laps and then a few more spins.”

 

Zuko nodded and skated alongside Katara. Katara loved the company that came along with Zuko. It was nice to see him smile. She had seen Zuko a few times. He was pretty popular around town. The girls all thought that his scar was cute. It gave him an even more badass vibe than the motorcycle he drove and the cut he wore.

 

They talked about the simplest of things, school work and teachers, where they planned on going to college, things like that. Every now and then Katara would put a pause their conversation, to make Zuko do a spin. Katara praising him each time he completed a spin.

 

“Okay, next.” Katara smiled. “We’re going to spin together.”

 

“Together?” Zuko’s eyebrow furrowed. “Like you’ll be doing it beside me?”

 

Katara shook her head with a smile. “You’ve caught onto everything so well.” Katara stood in front of Zuko and held out her hands. “It’s like ring around the roses.” Zuko gulped. His golden eyes filled with concentration and slight worry. He nodded and Katara continued. “Okay we’re just going to walk first.”

 

Katara led him into skating with her in a circle. She smiled as the faster they went the more Zuko lessened his hold on Katara’s fingers. “Good. Okay now…”

 

Zuko tightened his grip and shook his head. “No. I don’t think I can.”

 

Katara nodded and slowly slid them to a stop. “Okay.”  Zuko gave a small smile. Katara bit her lip trying to think of something else they could try.” I got it. Pull me.” Katara pushed herself away from Zuko with her arms out stretched.

 

 Zuko looked at her before taking her hands and slowly skating backwards. Katara could barely contain her excitement as Zuko pulled her the first few inches. He looked over to her before back over his shoulder.  Katara smiled as she skated a little, and then turned so they skated beside each other. It was so perfect Katara wanted to cry.

 

Katara let out a breath before smiling over to Zuko. “Grab my skate.” Katara placed Zuko’s hand on her shoulder, his fingers slipping down her shoulder, to her back, across her hip and then on down her leg until his fingers caught her ankle. Katara smiled over her shoulder to him.

 

Zuko’s eyes were wide but he held onto her skate. “Now, pull me back. Not too hard!” Katara wobbled a bit as Zuko pulled her back and dropped her foot. Zuko held out a hand and Katara pulled herself to him, causing them to go into a spin. Katara dug in her toe pick and stopped for the both of them.

 

Zuko’s breaths came out in pants. Golden eyes glittered like a sunset on water. Katara bit her lip and her eyes flickering to his lips before looking back to him. “G-good job.”

 

“You did it anyway.” Zuko’s voice was breathy. Katara could feel the fast heartbeat of Zuko.

 

“I did.” Katara nodded. Midnight blue flickered down to Zuko’s lips again. _Did they seem closer?_

 

“I had your foot in my hand.” Zuko audibly swallowed.

 

“I trust you.” Katara felt her heart rate speed up a bit and it wasn't from the skating. Zuko didn’t need to know, that move was probably the easiest moves to perform in pairs skating.

 

Zuko’s eyes widened and a small stretch of silence blanketed over them. Zuko blinked and stepped back shaking his head. “You shouldn’t.”

 

Katara felt her eyebrows come together in confusion. “What?”

 

Zuko took off to the gate, stumbling out and onto solid ground. Katara skated after him. Her mouth opening and closing as Zuko practically ripped the skates off his feet. “You shouldn’t trust me.”

 

Katara felt smoothing inside her stomach tighten. “Wh-”

 

“‘Never trust a Burner.’” Zuko pulled on his tennis shoes as fast as Katara had ever seen anyone tie shoes. “Isn’t that like the first words they teach you Ice Kids?”

 

“You’re not-”

 

“I am!” Zuko was about to turn and walk away from her, but turned and was inches from her face again. It made the air hard to breath. Zuko’s golden eyes were lit with fires. “I’m a Burner.” Katara shook her head and looked down, Zuko’s eyes too intense. Zuko captured her chin and pushed it up. “My face is fucking burnt, Katara. It’s as plain as day.” Zuko’s fingers tightened a little. “You shouldn’t trust me. You’re the Ice Princess.”

 

Katara felt tears prick in her eyes. She didn’t know if she was about to cry for herself, him or both of them. “Zu-”

 

“No, Katara.” Zuko let her chin go and shook his head. “Burners and Ice Princesses don’t mix. Ever.” Katara lifted a hand to touch Zuko’s cheek. But Zuko caught her wrist and turned his head away, pink scar on full display. Katara felt herself choke on a cry forming in her throat. “We shouldn’t have done this. I should have just dropped you off at the gas station the very first night.”

 

“You don’t mea-”

 

“But I do.” Zuko’s eyes met Katara’s in a fierce stare. “I did my job getting you out of that jam. I shouldn’t have stuck around. I shouldn’t be here.”

 

“But…” Katara vision blurred. She felt so confused. “I thought-” Katara let out a breath and pulled her hand from where Zuko still held it by her wrist. “You’re right. You shouldn’t. You have two minutes and forty-five seconds to get off this property before I call Dad, _The Ice King,_ to come pick me up.” Katara’s words burnt with acid.

 

Katara turned away and clipped her blade protectors onto her skates. She didn’t wait for the response. She didn’t wait for him to make another lame excuse. Katara left him… _Like the Burner he is._

 

“You heard her.” Sokka’s voice echoed through the empty rink. “Get the fuck out.”

  


Suki sat on the bench in the girl’s locker room. “He’s right.”

 

Katara let out a long breath and shook her head. She placed her skates back inside her locker. “But he’s so wrong.”

 

“I don’t know. I know that on more than one occasion, I’ve heard your dad say something about not trusting the Burners.” Suki bit at her blue chipped fingernail polish. “I feel like he’s brought it up a lot more recently.”

 

“Gee, no shocker there.” Katara rolled her eyes and slammed the locker closed. “He’s not like them.”

 

Suki patted the bench beside her. “Kat?”

 

Katara sat and crossed her legs and Suki mimicked her. “Suki?”

 

“I know he’s cute. But he is one of them.” Suki tilted her head. “Hell, he’s the son of the Head Burner.”

 

“So?” Katara shrugged.

 

“Kat,” Suki shook her head. “I know that women in MGs don’t get much say. But I definitely know that if two kids from different gangs decide that they want to spend eternity together, it will start a feud.” Katara shrugged again. “And two kids, that just so happen to be royalty in their own gangs, try to do the do,” Katara scrunched up her nose. “Means war. Not a friendly hit across the face with brass knuckles. No,” Suki shook her head wildly. “War. Guns and no roses.”

 

Katara sighed dramatically and looked anywhere but at her friend. She had a point. Zuko was right. Burners and Ice Princesses don’t mix. Or there would be hell to pay. Preferably in blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a little bit later... And I apologize for that! I had another fic I am working on. I'm slowing finishing that one too. 
> 
> Another disclaimer! I know nothing about skating! I appreciate all of the tips. I have read up on rules and points and watched so many skating videos... The poor FBI agent that looks through my search history.
> 
> The song the girls skate to is called COPYCAT by Billie Eilish. I totally am in love with this song! There is so much bass!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always amazing! And if you want to come yell at me...
> 
> Tumblr: zutaralover94


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll be out of school soon.” Ozai noted as he stood and turned to the open windows that let in the late evening sky. Zuko nodded but Ozai didn’t see. “So, I assume that you are thinking of what to fill your time with?”
> 
> Katara.
> 
> Zuko shook his head, “I have lots of options."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has hints of child abuse. 
> 
> This was your warning!

Zuko flipped his phone over and over in his hands. Usually, he was texting Katara at this time, but since the ice skating rink incident, Katara hadn’t texted Zuko. And Zuko didn’t text Katara. He was doing the right thing no matter how bad it hurt.

The moment Zuko’s phone buzzed he turned it over, praying every time it was Katara calling him to talk out whatever was going on between them. _Incoming call from Jet._ Zuko’s shoulders slumped. “Hey.”

“Don’t sound so happy when I call man!” Jet laughed over the speaker.

Zuko fell back on his bed. “Sorry.”

“Expecting Sunshine to call to show you a good time?” Jet joked.

“Don’t tell me you wrote my number on the corner store’s bathroom wall again?” Zuko rubbed at his forehead. “I still have nightmares about that.”

Jet laughed, “Oh come on! I think you got me that time…”

“Nope. What you did was way worse.” Zuko shook his head. “The reason you’re calling?”

“Right.” Jet controlled his laughter, “Okay so Burner Lake, they got the invites out and your father got the grace periods posted. He even pulled the coppers off the streets in Fire Nation's jurisdiction.”

“Wow, generous.” Zuko yawned.

“Impressive is what it is.” Jet goes on with more details about the party when Azula busted through his bedroom door.

“Dad wants you.” Azula leaned against the door. “He didn’t look happy.”

“Of course,” Zuko hung up the phone while Jet was mid-sentence. “Fuck.”

“Ooooh, did he find out you’re sneaking around with Snowball?” Azula followed him. “Totally worth it. She is cute.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and continued down the hall to his father’s study. “I think he already found that one out. How did you know about that?”

“Ty Lee.” Azula said with a big smile. “She and Suki took some martial arts class together. So I’d be careful with her sister, she’ll probably kick your ass before those Icicle Riders get a chance at you.”

“You make me feel so much better.” Zuko snarled and reached for the door. Azula quickly turned away and took off as he swung the door wide. “You wanted to see me?”

Ozai looked up from his spot behind a large desk. “Take a seat.”

Zuko looked down to the chair in front of the desk and back to his father. There were so many options as to which course, taking or not taking the chair that was offered, that this conversation would go. If he took the chair he could be cornered. If he stood he disobeyed an immediate order. He already had an angry father; better not make the boss man mad too. Zuko sat in the chair, on the very edge.

“You’ll be out of school soon.” Ozai noted as he stood and turned to the open windows that let in the late evening sky. Zuko nodded but Ozai didn’t see. “So, I assume that you are thinking of what to fill your time with?”

_Katara._

Zuko shook his head, “I have lots of options. There’s this school where I can take additional courses, outside the city that specializes in-”

“A job,” Ozai continues, completely ignoring his son. “A position that only one of my own could handle.” Ozai turned around and smiled at his son. “I’m thinking of expanding and I need someone to keep watch over things here at home.” Ozai stepped around his desk. “Now, I know you’ll want to think about it.” Ozai cupped his son’s jaw the side of his scar and even though his eyelids didn’t blink and his son didn’t flinch away. Ozai saw that small flicker of terror.

 

_‘The new lines will allow the Dai Li to buy and sell within our lines. But with the Southern Raiders in close ties with them, it might bring trouble.’ Zhao said with an evil smile to his face. ‘The way I see it, they cause any trouble we’ll take out two gangs in one shot.’_

_Zuko shook his head. ‘No. The Dai Li are nothin-’_

_All heads turned to the thirteen year old boy, then to his father. Ozai sneered and grabbed his son by his chin. ‘You dare speak out of turn, boy?’ Ozai grabbed the lighter he always kept close at hand. ‘You want to be a real Burner, kid?’ Tears stung at Zuko’s eyes as the grip on his chin tightened knowing it was going to leave a dark bruise. ‘You want to play with the adults?’ Zuko tried to shake his head no. It caused Ozai’s hand to slip around his thin neck and pull him even closer, so Ozai could whisper in his ear. ‘If you weren’t my son, I’d kill you.’ Ozai’s fingers tightened and Zuko reached for his father’s wrist, struggling to breathe._

_Ozai turned Zuko so his eyes laid on everyone in the room. His vision blurred due to lack of oxygen or tears Zuko wasn’t sure. His wide golden eyes found the one’s of his uncle. Zuko wanted to beg for his help. Uncle was the only one who seemed to be able to turn his father’s mind. Uncle Iroh looked away when a large golden flame appeared and at his left eye. The flame was held close and Zuko struggled for a breath and tried to move away from his father’s lighter. ‘This.’ Ozai’s voice rung out across the quieted board room. ‘Is what happens, no matter the relationship, when someone speaks out of turn in my reign of the Fire Nation.’ Zuko shivered at the dark tone Ozai’s voice took. Then screamed, or tried the best he could with hand wrapped around his throat, as flames touched his left cheek. The smell of burning hair filled his nostrils. The flame was moved left to his ear._

_Zuko jerked and then was flung to the ground. Zuko cried and cried, he gasped to fill his lungs with air again. Everything hurt. His left eye, his ear, his throat, his chest. Zuko felt someone grab his hand and yank him up. Zuko opened his eyes, well eye his left had already started to swell, to see a secretary pull him from the room._

 

“I will think about it, sir.” Zuko cleared his throat as he came back to his twenty year old self. “Like I said, I have many options.”

“And those will only get you so far.” Ozai’s eyes lit with small fires. “I’m giving you a chance at long time riches and something sold and already built. No need for you to get your uncle’s silly ideas about making it on your own and making your own name for yourself. No matter where you go, you will always be a Sparks.”

Zuko held Ozai’s bright stare. He wanted to call the elder man on the threat in his last sentence. Zuko stood, causing the chair to topple back, the staring contest they were having, never broke. “I will let you know when semester ends.”

Ozai looked over his son and a small bow of his lips let Zuko know: his father already knew the answer. “That’s all I ask.” Zuko turned to leave. “Don’t think I didn’t hear about you picking up Snow Cone Girl again.”

Zuko paused with his hand on the handle of the door. “You don’t have to worry about her anymore. I set her straight.” After a breath and Ozai never made another comment, Zuko ripped open the door and didn’t stop until he threw his leg over his bike. He took off towards Ba Sing Se, directly to the one he needed to stay away from.

 

* * *

 

Zuko slid into the darkened rink. The lights over the ice were on and two skaters were holding tightly to each other as they spun. There was soft music coming from a small radio somewhere closer to the ice. Zuko took a seat on one of the back rows and watched.

There was something unique about the skaters. The two skated like one. They didn’t need whatever words were drifting through the air for Zuko to understand the meaning behind the skate. The two were clearly in love but were fighting. Maybe with each other and a little bit with the world, or maybe they were fighting together against the world?

The way that Sokka pushed Suki up and over his head, Sokka tossed her up to catch, this time so Suki’s back was held in Sokka’s hands. Suki lifted a leg and Sokka turned. Slowly Suki slid down his back and hung upside down. Sokka keeping a firm grasp on her thigh, the two held the pose for a few moments. Suki upside down with her knees hooked over Sokka’s right shoulder and Sokka holding her with only one hand.

Sokka reached around with his left to grab Suki’s right hand. Suki did a slight flip so her skates touched the ground. Then Sokka pulled her through his legs and she spun to face him again. The look on her face made Zuko’s stomach clench up.

_Suki looked completely in love. But how could she be?_

Sokka brought her face close to his before twisting so now Suki faced his back. They skated backwards for a time before Suki grabbed a hold of Sokka’s arm and dropped into a spin that caught Zuko’s breath. There was no smooth movement. First, she was clinging to his back, then the next blink her face was inches from the ice. Zuko didn’t release his breath even when they stood to go into side by side spins.

_Was it a trust thing? Was their trust so strong in one another that… that she ended up falling in love with him? He kept her from danger. Probably saved her countless of times from injuries._

Sokka tucked Suki back into his arms and Suki lifted her leg around his waist as the music slowly faded, Sokka slowly stopped them from turning.

Zuko watched as the two stood on the ice in complete silence. They didn’t move and Zuko averted his eyes from the private moment of the skaters. There was a loud ‘chink’ and Zuko looked up.

Katara hit her blades together one more time, duplicating the sound, and cleared her throat. The couple on the ice moved apart from one another. “I need to practice. You two go make out in the locker room.”

The blushes on Suki’s and Sokka’s faces were so bright Zuko could see them from the top of the arena. Zuko slid as far as he could into the seats, as the couple began ascending the stairs to the locker rooms.

Sokka was first to spot him and Suki covered his mouth before he could make a scene. They both glared daggers in his direction. Suki whispered something to Sokka and he threw her a look. Suki repeated whatever she said. Sokka mumbled then looked over to Zuko. He snarled and ripped out of Suki’s grip, storming off.

Suki made her way to sit next to Zuko as he slid up in the chair, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“The cool air helps…”

“Shut up, Burner. Why are you here?” Suki leaned over to untie her laces.

“How do you do it?” Zuko rubs the back of his neck.

“It?” Suki leaned back with confusion, then hazel eyes got wide, “I’m sorry, but that’s your seventh grade science teacher’s questi-“

“No!” Zuko spoke up quickly before looking down at the ice to make sure Katara hadn’t heard him. “Not that. I don’t need. No.” Zuko shook his head.

Suki went back to untying her skates, “Then what?”

“Have you and Sokka always been partners?” Zuko slid a little bit down in his seat as he watched Katara play with the stereo.

“Nah,” Suki shook her head. “We both had other people.”

“Oh, did you have that kind of…” Zuko glanced to Suki, “connection to all of your partners?”

Suki paused and looked out to the ice. It was a moment before she shrugged, “Kind of?” Zuko looked over for her to continue. “Every couple is different. There are so many variables that could determine how _connected_ partners are.”

“So yours and Sokka’s connection is?” Zuko pressed on.

Suki sighed and sat back in the chair. She lifted her feet from the skates and wiggled her toes on the seat in front of her. “It’s different from the other partnerships I’ve been in.”

Zuko could tell she was being vague on purpose, “A good different?”

“Depends on what you think is good.” Suki reached between her legs and dropped her skates into the seat next to her. “It’s stronger than my connection with previous partners. We are pretty close.”

“So you don’t care he’s in a motorcycle gang?” Zuko laid it out flat. Suki wasn’t going to be able to get around that one.

“It doesn’t get in way of our skating.” Suki said smoothly, like she was expecting the question. Or heard the question before.

“So when you skate, it’s strictly skating there’s no ‘off ice’ connection?” Zuko felt like an interviewer.

“Yes and no.” Suki shrugged and reached out to touch her toes. Her back popped in multiple places. “On the ice, we’re a couple. Off the ice, we are…” Suki bit her lip and stretched even farther, bringing her head to her knees, “friends.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. The last word had come out much more like a question than a statement. “So you don’t care that he’s in a motorcycle gang?”

“Didn’t you already ask that?” Suki rose back up and stretched her arms over her head.

“I did,” Zuko nodded. “But as a _friend_ you don’t mind him being in a MG.”

“I don’t know what you’re trying to get at.” Suki said standing up. “But I love Sokka enough to not care if he’s in a motorcycle gang or a skater. I…“ Suki stopped and a hand threw over her mouth. Zuko tried to not a smirk crawl onto his face at her confession. “I-I’m his partner. And if he decides the MG over me, then.” Suki looked anywhere but at Zuko. “Then he can. I’ll find a new partner and we’ll build up our trust just like Sokka and I did. We’ll win metals, just like I did with Sokka.” Suki’s shoulders slumped and she slid into the chair next to Zuko and leaned her head over on his shoulder, as if she had done it a million times. “Who am I kidding? I’ll never find one like him.”

A loud thud came from the ice and Zuko sat up a little straighter. He looked out to see Katara leaning up from the ice and pulling her knee in. Suki was quick to stand and Zuko followed after Suki’s quick steps. Both leaned over the rink’s walls when Katara stands up to test her leg. “I’m fine.” Katara’s eyes were clenched shut. “Didn’t land that stupid triple axel aga-“

Blue crystal eyes opened and caught onto golden ember. She stopped and evened out her weight between her skates. “This is a-“

“Don’t start.” Suki cut in. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Katara glared at the two in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Will you restart my music?”

Suki walked around the rink to the stereo. Katara’s eyes never looked away from where Zuko stood. She skated towards the center and nodded to Suki. Suki hit play and Katara bowed her head.

Katara raised her head a different look in her eyes as the slow swell of a violin rung out. She was completely relaxed as she skated towards one end. Her movements as smooth as the ice she skated on. She spun once then leapt into the air, landing then pushing into another jump.

As the music sped up, so did her movements. Each movement and spin in perfect time with the music, telling the story of her broken heart. Zuko leaned against the wall, watching Katara land the jumps and each flick of her wrist as she pushed away the broken pieces of her fake heart.

Katara’s back curved as she lay back with her arms in the air, as she spun fast. Her left hand slowly slid down her right and to her neck and then her right slowly fell too. Her head bowed and she came to a slow stop. She was breathing heavily.

Suki began clapping and Zuko joined in with her. Katara did amazing. Katara raised her head with a smile. “Now, if I could just do that during an actual competition.”

Katara skated to where Suki stood by the stereo and took a drink from her water bottle. She and Suki talked in hushed tones and Suki’s eyes darted back to Zuko and she shrugged. Katara let out a loud sigh and turned to Zuko. Suki rolled her eyes and waved good bye at Zuko as she went back to collect her skates.

“Get your skates.” Katara said, as she pressed play on the stereo again and the swell of violins filled the space.

Zuko looked around. He had been here three times before and still had no idea where skates were. Let alone _his_ skates. Katara had always just brought his skates down and set them in one of the empty chairs-

Zuko tried not to let a smile form on his face when he found his skate laying on the second row on the right side closest to the gate to the rink. Zuko made quick work to tie and straighten his skates. He unclipped the blade protectors and slipped onto the ice. He watched as Katara come to her final spin.

Katara dropped her hands to her hips and looked up to Zuko. “What are you doing here?”

Zuko skated to Katara. He finally felt confident in skating away from the wall, “To be honest?” Katara raised an eyebrow. “I wanted to say sorry for the last time.” Katara nodded and looked away from Zuko, “So, sorry.”

Katara let a small smile fill her face. Zuko could immediately tell it wasn’t real. “Thanks, but you really didn’t need to apologize. I get what you’re saying. We come from pretty different worlds.” Katara slowly skated in a circle around Zuko. Zuko kept his eyes on her face. She switched foots so she skated backwards. Zuko was once again in awe that she skated so absentmindedly, but so perfectly. “Me being an ice skater and you being the son of the roughest MG in the city,” Katara shrugged and turned so she was skating forwards again, still making a lazy circle around Zuko. “I can see where there would be trust issues.”

“I don’t have trust issues.” Zuko mumbled out in denial.

Katara let out a soft laugh, “Of course not.”

Zuko slowly turned with Katara; he reached out an arm to stop her. Katara spun into his touch. Katara’s back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned his head down to whisper in her ear. “I’m sorry.”

Katara blew out a breath and placed her hands on top of his arms. “It’s okay. I pushed you too far.”

Zuko shook his head no, rubbing his nose down her throat. “No,” Zuko’s voice sounded rougher and he cleared his throat. “You obviously knew I could do it.”

“I did.” Katara tilted her head to the side, “I thought you… You have to trust yourself out here on the ice. And if you fall you have to get back up. The more trust you have in yourself, the easier it will be to learn new moves.” Katara pulled herself from Zuko’s arms. She turned around and grabbed Zuko’s hands with a brighter smile on her face. “And then, you have to trust me. Because I won’t let you fall,” Katara looked away then back to him and laughed a little, “too many times.”

Zuko took her hands and started skating backwards with a smirk. “So are you going to show me how you do one of those spins where we are both spinning and your face is like two inches above the ice? Or am I going to throw you and try to catch you?”

Katara laughed and shook her head wildly. “No! Those will come much, much, _much_ later. For now let’s see if we can spin together. Then maybe I’ll show you how to sit spin?” Katara’s hands slid up his arms and she squeezed at his biceps. A slightly impressed face appeared on Katara’s smiling one but then it dropped to serious. “If you want to do throw jumps, we are going to have to get you a weights class.”

Zuko resisted the urge to prove her wrong and pull her in now, toss her over his shoulder and skate her around this rink. He probably could have too, but he was still pretty wobbly on his skates. Instead, Zuko flexed his muscles.

Katara rolled her eyes and started skating away from him. “Alright, let’s start with a race.”

“Is that safe?” Zuko looked down at his skates.

“It’s totally safe. It’s just us for another hour.” Katara stretched her arms over her head, sounding slightly unconvincing. “Two laps around. You have to do one spin per lap and I have to do two triple axels per lap. First one back to the gate wins. Loser buys lunch?” Katara held out her hand with a smile.

“You sure?” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck looking at her hand. “I don’t know if this is fair. You have to do more advanced moves than me.”

“Okay, then we both have to do two triple axels per lap.” Katara said with a shrug and Zuko’s golden eyes widened, “Kidding!” Katara let out a laugh, “It’s okay. Remember who has been skating longer?”

“Fine,” Zuko shook Katara’s out stretched hand with slight reluctance. “Deal.”

Katara smiled and they got into position, “On go. Ready, set, GO!”

They both took off, Katara landed her first triple axel but end up falling on her second spin. Zuko slowly spun next to Katara as Katara took off into another jump. She landed it and both took off again at the same speed. On the second lap, Katara lagged behind slightly but sped past Zuko in the last stretch.

Katara cheered and let out a loud laugh. “I’m thinking steak and potatoes for lunch...” She said dreamily as Zuko skated up next to her. “There’s that really nice place that is more towards downtown.” Again her serious facade broke and she began giggle, “Kidding, again. Man, ZuZu, lighten up.” Katara pushed Zuko slightly pushing him towards the center of the rink. Zuko wrinkled his nose at the nickname. “I really could just go for a salad or something. There’s this really good sandwich place about two blocks from here.”

“Sounds good,” Zuko smiled.

It was nice to have Katara back again. He just had to trust himself not to do anything stupid to mess this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I know I haven't updated in forever! I'm slowly working on this! SLOWLY!
> 
> But if you like to so far: Please leave comments and kudos! (mostly the comments)
> 
> I love hearing from you all! Come say hi on tumblr: zutaralover94


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even when I did martial arts we didn’t have work outs like this.” Zuko cursed under his breath as he finally rose to sit up.  
> “You took martial arts?” Katara held out a bottle of water to Zuko  
> “As a kid yeah,” Zuko rubbed at his left eye subconsciously. “From then on, I realized the meaning of marital arts as self-defense.” He added in a whisper.

Katara took a deep breath and pulled her leg up into a standing split. She flexed her toes and then brought her leg back down with a groan. There was a private studio next to where they kept the lighting and the stereo system. It was a great place to work out and stretch especially if someone else was on the ice. It was one of Katara’s favorite spots. She could see the ice from the ballet bar. It was like a comforting sight, just knowing the ice was down there. Katara stretched her leg up on the ballet bar and brought her head to her knees.

It was really nice to have free practices since Pakku didn’t seem to care what we did until next season. He was proud of all of us getting gold and acknowledged they could _all_ use a vacation. Katara looked up to see the couple skating on the ice as she switched her legs.

Sokka and Suki were wrapped together in their starting position. Katara couldn’t hear the music but the way the two flashed into character made her heart thump. Katara lowered her leg and leaned against the bar.

She remembered that feeling. It was easy and quick to flip into character. Katara smiled at her memories. It was even easier if your partner was well, your partner. A relationship was an iffy thing for skating couples. It could ruin moods and cause drifts. Then there was if one partner out grew the other. Katara leaned her chin on her hand and watched as Sokka and Suki did double toe jumps in perfect sync. There was something there that made Katara’s heart clench as Suki was raised into the air. She missed having someone who could do those things with her.

“Wow, you can see everything from here.”

Katara turned to the deep familiar voice. She bit her lip and looked Zuko over, “Hey.”

Zuko was in a black hoodie and dark jeans. His hair was curling slightly from the rain. “So, what are we doing today?”

“Ballet,” Katara patted the bar.

Zuko started laughing and wiped a fake tear away. “Sorry, I thought I just heard you say we were doing ballet.”

Katara raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “We are. So stretch.”

“Okay?” Zuko started to stretch his arms.

Katara continued her stretches, she kept an eye on Zuko as she held onto the bar and her back arched. Zuko whistled and looked Katara over. Katara rolled her eyes. “Come to the bar.”

“Only if there are drinks,” Zuko chuckled. Zuko leaned on the bar and looked to the couple below them.

Katara hit his shoulder. “Stand up straight.”

Zuko looked over his shoulder to her and did as he was told.

“Smile,”

“Ha, what?” Zuko let out a short laugh.

“Smile,” Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

Zuko’s left side of his mouth twitched up, but he didn’t fully smile.

“Really? That’s all you got?” Katara raised an eyebrow.

“Just smile?” Zuko felt a smile creep to his face. “I thought we were stretching.”

“There are forty-three muscles in your face. Stretch them.” Katara tilted her head.

Zuko smiled for half of a second before twisting his face into silly places. Katara burst into laughter and pushed his shoulder. He continued to make faces until he couldn’t hold his laughter in either.

Katara shook her head. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I was only stretching.” Zuko argued lightheartedly.

“Okay, seriously, let’s start.” Katara stood beside Zuko with her most serious face she could have.

Katara led them through stretches some easy and a few that caused Zuko to really sweat. She started with basic toe touches and even went so far as to see how far he could go into splits. Katara giggle when Zuko started to complain about maybe ripping his pants. The last exercise they did was basic yoga, ending with the dead man’s pose. Literally, just lying on their backs. Zuko voiced his approval of the pose. When she finally stood, they took a break.

“Do you always stretch this much?” Zuko huffed out a breath and looked up to her from where he was laying on the floor.

“Nah, I usually try to stretch whenever I can.” Katara shrugged and lifted her arms above her head as she looked down to Zuko. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Even when I did martial arts we didn’t have work outs like this.” Zuko cursed under his breath as he finally rose to sit up.

“You took martial arts?”  Katara held out a bottle of water to Zuko

“As a kid yeah,” Zuko shrugged and took a drink from the bottle Katara handed out to him. “Father thought it would make me more of a threat. I pretty much failed until after I was thirteen.” Zuko rubbed at his left eye subconsciously. “From then on, I realized the meaning of marital arts as self-defense.” He added in a whisper.

Katara leaned down in front of Zuko. She reached out and pulled her hand back before reaching out finally touching the burn gently. Zuko barely flinched and closed his eyes. Katara ran her thumb over the wrinkled cheekbone as she cupped his face. Zuko’s eyes slowly fluttered open and golden eyes darted from her blue eyes to her lips. Katara let out a shaky breath.

Zuko leaned just a little farther forward and tilted his head up. Their lips barely brushed and then Zuko raised his hand to the back of Katara’s neck and pulled her in. He deepened the kiss. Katara’s heart sped up a little as she slid into Zuko’s lap. There was a small groan and Zuko wrapped his arms around her torso.

Katara wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her left hand slid into the dark silky strands. Zuko tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss. Katara ran her tongue over his bottom lip and Zuko opened his mouth as their tongues met.

Katara pulled away and took a deep breath. She brought her hand up to her mouth and touched her lips. Zuko ducked his head and wiped at the corner of his mouth. Katara blushed and quickly scooted away. “Sorry.”

“What for?” Zuko pulled his legs up and rest his forearms on his knees.

“Um,” Katara turned and bit her lip. “Nothing.”

Zuko stood and walked to stand next to Katara at the ballet bar that faced the rink. “Are we skating today?”

“Do you think you can take it?” Katara raised an eyebrow with a small smirk.

“Bring it.” Zuko laughed and started towards the door.

 

 

Later that night as Katara lay on her bed and thought about her day with Zuko. She had enjoyed the time they spent together and he was doing a really good job with spins. Katara wondered if the next time she could convince him into doing jumps. They could start small with bunny hops. Katara giggled picturing Zuko in bunny ears and hopping around on the ice.

And then the kiss, Katara blushed and sighed. She rolled over and faced her wall filled with pictures of friends, old and new, of family, and ice skating competitions. One of the larger prints was one of her and Aang holding high their golden medals. Sokka and Suki holding silver with smiles not quite as large as hers and Aang’s. Maybe one day she would have that again.

_Maybe with Zuko._

Katara heard the deep rumble of multiple motorcycles; she rose up in bed and peaked out her window. Six black and red sport bikes pulled up into the yard. The wheels in her head started turning. She jumped as a soft knock came from her door and looked over her shoulder.

Sokka poked his head in, “The Southern Raiders are here.”

Katara nodded numbly and she felt chills roll down her spine. Katara looked out the window again, “Zuko said they aren’t good people.”

Sokka chuckled lightly, “And every person in every motorcycle gang is good people.”

“No, but if the most dangerous motorcycle gang in the tri-city area is claiming that another MG is dangerous. Shouldn’t that raise some red flag?” Katara sat down on her bed and rubbed at her arms.

“But you also have to take whatever a Burner says with a grain of salt.” Sokka sat down next to her. “I know you two have gotten close, but he still lives on the other side of the line. Hell, he’s heir to the other side of the line.” Sokka sat down in her desk chair.

“I know.” Katara sighed and picked at the edge of her fraying t-shirt.

“You don’t think…” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, “Suki and I have been talking and-” Sokka looked over Katara. “Sis, are you sure that Zuko isn’t using you?”

Katara furrowed her eyebrows, “Using me?”

“Yeah, you know…” Sokka sighed and rubbed his hands on his short, “for information.”

“Information on what?” Katara felt her voice rise. “The motorcycle club? You think that Zuko would be risking his life to get ‘information’ from me?”

“He wouldn’t be risking anything if Ozai already knows about it.” Sokka shrugged his shoulders timidly.

“Zuko wouldn’t do that.” Katara folded her arms over her chest and glared down at Sokka. “Besides that’s stupid. He knows that women have no say in these damn clubs.”

“Kat, I just-” Sokka stood and put his hands up in surrender.

“You just- nothing,” Katara dropped her hands to her side and took a deep breath. She lowered her voice and looked away from Sokka. “He wouldn’t. He knows I know nothing.”

“But I do.” Sokka crossed his arms now. “I know a million ins and outs of the gang.” Sokka ran a hand through the longer hair on top of his head. “Dad’s got me training to take over.”

Katara sinks back down on the bed at the confession. She hadn’t thought Zuko would use her to get to her family to the gang. He wouldn’t. But what had her further curling in on herself was Sokka.

Sokka had always dreamed about becoming a world famous skater. He had once told her when they were little that he didn’t want to be a part of the gang, no matter how much their father tried to raise him to ride. He always said his heart belonged on the ice not on a gravel road.

So, if Zuko knew that… Could he use that against Sokka for some reason? Was that treason, to not want to step up in the shoes you were supposed to fill since birth?

Sokka sat on the bed next to Katara and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “I’m not saying that’s what he’s doing, Kat. And no offense, but why would he take so much interest in _you._ ” Sokka wrinkled his nose.

Katara shoved Sokka away from her. “Maybe it’s all those good looks _you_ didn’t inherit.” Sokka growled and grabbed Katara he wrapped her up in his arms. He rubbed the top of her head with his knuckles and Katara squealed. For a second time that day, Katara laughed freely. She batted Sokka’s hands away from her. “Stop! I give! Uncle, uncle!”

“Say I’m the prettiest sibling.” Sokka sang over her squeals.

“Sokka is the prettiest sibling!” Katara said between laughs and yelps. Sokka let her go and Katara hit him playfully on the arm. “He’s also the meanest sibling.”

Sokka ruffled Katara’s hair again, then leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Just be careful.”

“I will.” Katara sighed and slid back in her bed. She grabbed a deck of card off her night stand. “One game.”

Sokka looked to the clock on the night stand and then to the cards in Katara’s hands. “Don’t you have school tomorrow?”

Katara rolled her eyes. “I’m not going to get any sleep until those bikes are off our lawn.”

“They’re in the clubhouse, Katara. They aren’t going to come over here.” Sokka sat on the bed facing Katara.

Katara started to shuffle, “I know. I just-”

“I get the same feeling.” Sokka interrupted Katara. “Deep down in my gut I know those guys are up to something.”

“Could also be those six burritos you ate?” Katara smirked.

“They were party sized.” Sokka grumbled.

“Party sized means they can feed the whole party.” Katara shook her head at her brother.

“It’s a party of one all of the time for me.” Sokka winked.

Katara laughed and dealt out the hand, “Suki isn’t going to want to marry you if you’re fat.”

Sokka shut up real quick and brought his cards close to his face. “Shuddup.”

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother and laid down her pairs “Got any queens.”

“Go fish,” Sokka chuckled.

Katara drew from the deck and looked over at Sokka with a raised eyebrow, “Are you cheating already?”

“I never cheat,” Sokka said with a posh accent.

Katara threw down her cards and reached over the space and grabbed Sokka’s cards. “You have three of them!”

Sokka laughed and grabbed his cards back. “Now look at who's the cheater.”

Katara rolled her eyes and sat back on her side of the bed. Katara handed over her queen with a sigh. “Does Suki know how big of a cheat you are?”

“Why you gotta’ bring up Suki all of the time?” Sokka rearranged his hand to feign disinterest.

“She’s like your handler, right?” Katara smiled behind her cards. Sokka peaked over his cards and then back down.

“Whatever,” Sokka shrugged. “Got any twos?”

Katara passed him the two cards, “Cheater.”

Katara ended up winning three out of five of the games. She was pretty sure she would have won the other two but Sokka had the tendency to cheat. Katara lay back in her bed and listened until she heard all six cycles roar to life

 

 

At school the following day, all anyone could talk about was Burner Lake.

Katara was a big fan of the tradition, three days, two nights, under the stars next to a large lake in the Fire Nation’s jurisdiction. Of course now the people who owned the lot, the Sparks, recently added cabins near Burner Lake. They were nice cabins, with multiple bunk beds, a kitchenette and bathroom. Then there was one large open area with picnic tables and a large fire pit.

And everyone’s favorite part: the Lake. It was clean and had a manmade beach on one side.

The Sparks had no issues with parading their money like this. They spared no expense for such a weekend, with extra tents, even equipping the biggest of the cabins with stuff to make hot dogs and everything imaginable to snack on.

“So did you get your invite hand delivered?” Suki bumped Katara’s shoulder with a large smile.

Katara rolled her eyes, “No.” She shifted her books to her other hip to pull the flyer from Suki’s grasp.

BURNER LAKE PARTY!!

SENIOR GRADS ONLY!!

NEXT FRIDAY

B.O.B.

“Simple enough,” Katara handed the bright yellow invitation back to Suki. “You would think since they stock everything else they could stock beer.”

“Condoms are getting too expensive they can’t provide both!” A girl behind them commented. Both Suki and Katara looked at each other with raised eyebrows, then to the girl. The girl shrugged and quickly walked between them to get to class.

“Gross.” Suki crossed her arms.

“Agreed,” Katara walked to her locker, opened it, and began shoving books away.

“So, I hear the bunks are first come first served,” Suki leaned against the locker beside Katara’s. “And since you have _connections_ to _the_ Burners-“ Katara nodded for Suki to continue. Suki sighed, “Is Zuko going to save us bunks or are we going to have to get there at the ass crack of dawn?”

“I didn’t think of that.” Katara bit her lip and drummed her fingers on the locker door before closing it. “I could ask.”

“Please do,” Suki adjusted her book bag, as her and Katara began walking down the hall to the parking lot. “We don’t even have to be in the main cabin.” Suki’s lips moved to one side then the other, “Sokka would probably prefer a different cabin than the ones the Fire Nation stays in.”

“True,” Katara nodded and opened the door for Suki. “I’ll text him and ask-“ Katara stopped mid-step. Zuko was leaned up against his truck right outside the door. He glanced up from his phone and smiled. She and Suki walked to the truck. Suki wiggled her eyebrows and said her goodbyes. Katara shook her head at Zuko. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d pick you up for practice.” Zuko shrugged and opened the passenger side door.

“Suki usually drives us both.” Katara pointed to where Suki was walking to her car.

“Well you could,” Zuko shrugs and truly looks slightly disappointed.

Katara bit her lip and began to climb into the truck. “But just this once, should be fine.”

Zuko closed the door behind her with a laugh and ran around the truck to his side, “Suki can ride with us, too.”

“Well, yell at her and tell her to get her ass in the truck.” Katara scooted over as Zuko rolled down the window.

Zuko yelled and Suki turned around to dismiss him. Zuko pointed to Katara and Katara held her hands up in a prayer formation with her best puppy dog eyes. Suki rolled hers and locked her car back before jogging over to the truck and climbing in.

“Since we are all going to the same place.” Zuko shrugged.

Katara smiled and took Zuko’s right hand. He smiled down to her and laced their fingers together and placed their hands in his lap.

“So we were just talking about Burner Lake,” Suki cleared her throat and looked out the passenger window as Zuko pulled away from the school. “We want good bunks…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little shorter than normal but eh... I really got what I wanted into this chapter!
> 
> As always thanks for reading! The kudos!! and the comments!!! They make my day every time!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr if you really enjoyed it!: zutaralover94


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So how about two on two?” Katara lifted the volleyball and Suki called out to be Katara’s partner.
> 
> “Boys against girls isn’t fair.” Zuko pointed out.
> 
> Suki turned and raised an eyebrow, “You’re right. We’ll go easy on you.”

Zuko was helping set up volleyball when someone nearby announces the arrival of the Southern Waters. Zuko turned to see Sokka and another boy on motorcycles and Suki and Katara in Suki’s little blue car. The girls had the windows down and were laughing at something. Zuko never thought he had seen such a pretty sight as Katara’s wind swept hair and large smile.

Zuko walked up to the car as the parked it outside one of the cabins. Katara turned and leaned against the trunk when Zuko stepped up. He leaned in and kissed her briefly. A groan came from Suki and a tug on the back of Zuko’s collar had him backing up. He turned and briefly thought about slugging the person who had pulled him away.

“Keep it to a minimum.” Sokka mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Katara tugged on Zuko’s hand to get his attention, “We aren’t too late are we?”

“Nah, most of us have called the big cabin.” Zuko shrugged and took Katara’s bag from off her shoulder and motioned them to follow him into one of the smaller cabins. “It will probably just be you four here.”

Zuko opened the door and allowed the others to walk in. It really was the smallest of the cabins but with their only being four beds it made it simple for them to stay here. The living room and kitchen all sat together in a small down stairs then up the spiral stair case was two small rooms with bunks in each and a small bathroom in the farthest part of the hallway.

“It should have everything you need.” Zuko passed Katara back her bag, “And if not, well, let me know. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks.” Katara smiled over her shoulder as her and Suki ascended the stair case.

“First bonfire is at five. My suggestion is if you want food: get to the fire at four forty-five. Otherwise you’ll need to go fishing.” Zuko told no one in particular. Sokka nodded taking in the information. Zuko turned and went back to set up the volleyball net.

“Zuko,” Sokka called out as Zuko turned to go back to setting up the volleyball net. “Wait up.”

Zuko held open the door and Sokka slipped out first. They began walking back towards the lake and where the poles had been set up on either side of a sandy rectangle. “What’s up?”

“I know my dad already threatened you about Katara.” Sokka shoved his hands in his pockets, “So, I’m really not here to do that. I will tell you that if you hurt my little sister I will kill you before my dad catches wind about it.”

“Got it,” Zuko grumbled and stepped so there was slightly more space between him and the Southern Waters rider.

“Good.” Sokka nodded, “But let me tell you something about Katara. Katara, unlike my father and me, likes to see the good in people. Until that person makes a mistake. She may forgive you. Or so you think. But trust me when I say, that brat can hold a grudge. If you think you are in the clear, you might want to think again.” Sokka leaned down to pick up one side of the net. “Just make sure you don’t make another and I don’t see why you two couldn’t be great partners, on and off the ice.”

Zuko shot him a glare. “Don’t talk too loudly about that.”

“Why?” Sokka tugged a little too hard on his side of the net making it slightly crooked. “Too much of a sissy to be a skater?”

Zuko tugged on the strings to straighten the net back out. “No,” Zuko growled, “It’s just kind of a secret. You know like how you told your day you were staying a friend’s house this weekend? How Katara probably said she would be at Suki’s?”

Sokka’s lip lifted in a snarl, “Fuck off.”

“I really like your sister, Sokka.” Zuko said after a small moment of silence. He focused on tie a knot in the string. “You know that if we ever went public there would be punishment and a blood war.” Zuko glanced over to Sokka. “I told my dad that I was taking a class in Ba Sing Se this semester. I know he’s suspicious as fuck but,” Zuko picked up the bottom string to tie it to the pole. “I am really not looking forward to having two pink eyes.” Zuko looked over to Sokka fumble with the bottom strings on his side. “So keeping it all a secret is so much easier.”

Sokka yanked a little too hard on his strings again, “There are way too many secrets around here.”

Zuko could only nod his head in agreement. Zuko heard running and then a weight collided with his back and tanned arms wrapped over his shoulders to his chest and ankles crossed over his lower stomach. Zuko widened his stance and held Katara up by her thighs.

Katara laughed loudly in his ear, “Maybe we won’t have to work on your upper body strength.” Katara ran her hands over his shoulders and around his biceps. Suki was nodding and Sokka was shaking his head. Katara wrapped her arms back around his chest. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Zuko shrugged his shoulders. “Get settled?”

“You say that like we are going to be here for two weeks not two days.” Suki said as she leaned into Sokka, and Sokka wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

Zuko shrugged and raised an eyebrow at the couple. Katara tapped his chest and he could see out of his peripheral that she shook her head. “What?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Katara dropped her legs. “So how about two on two?” Katara lifted the ball and Suki called out to be Katara’s partner.

“Boys against girls isn’t fair.” Zuko pointed out.

Suki turned and raised an eyebrow, “You’re right. We’ll go easy on you.”

Sokka laughed and patted Zuko’s shoulder. “Don’t make a bet on this game.”

Zuko looked to his teammate and then to the two girls with arms crossed over their chests. Zuko shook his head as Sokka served. Katara easily returned it and Zuko stepped up to hit it back over, but Suki tipped the ball back over the net.

The girls laughed and high fived, Sokka yelled at them to actually go easy on them. Zuko buckled down as Katara served. The ball bounced off his forearms and darted to his left and out of bounds. _The fuck?_ Sokka clicked his tongue and went after the ball. Zuko turned to look at Katara with wide eyes. Katara only shrugged with a large smile on her face.

The rest of the game went much like this, the boys only scoring because the girls dropped the ball on their side or hitting the net. Zuko was glad when the girls were finally declared the victors. Sokka grumbled all the way to get the girls a beer.

“Sparky!”

Zuko turned to the voice with a large smile on his face. “Toph!” He wrapped the smaller girl in a large hug. “How’ve you been Melon Lord?”

“Melon Lord?” Sokka raised an eyebrow and looked the girl over.

“Who’s this?” Toph looked around Zuko to Sokka.

“Sokka Rivers,” Zuko slung an arm around Sokka’s shoulder. “Gold Medalist and bike rider.”

“You say that like those two shouldn’t mix,” Toph raises an eyebrow and squints slightly.

“Ice skating,” Zuko smirks and Sokka pushes Zuko away from him.

“Shuddup,” Sokka crosses his arms. “At least I get to throw girls around that are more flexible than bendy straws.”

“Impressive,” Toph shrugs, “Where did you pick this one up?”

“He’s dating my sister.” Sokka turned back to get beers for the girls, that they had left standing on the sandy court.

“Dating? Zuko doesn’t date.” Toph lets out a light laugh.

Sokka turns his head to glare at Zuko. Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose, “I’ve dated before.”

“You mean that zombie girl?” The girl now begins laughing and leans over, trips slightly. Zuko reaches out to catch her. “Sparky that wasn’t a relationship. That was… well I’m not sure what it was but definitely not a relationship.”

“Where are our drinks?” Katara shouts out and the two girls start walking over.

“Yeah, we said a cold beer. It’s going to be lukewarm by the time you two slow pokes get it back to us.” Suki takes her beer from Sokka and hands the other to Katara.

“Katara, Suki meet Toph,” Zuko placed a hand on Toph shoulder and turns her slightly to face the girls.

Katara looks between Zuko and Toph, “Hi, I’m Katara Rivers.”

“Ooo, she sounds pretty Sparky.” The shorter girl reaches her hand out.

Katara takes her hand and shakes it. Zuko can see the confusion clear on her face. “Sokka let her know we were dating.”

“Oh,” Katara nodded and looked over to her brother, Sokka shrugged. “Then he must have introduced his girlfriend Suki.” Katara smirked and Zuko covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

Sokka and Suki stumbled over words to say that weren’t a couple, looked at each other with large blushes and then turned away from each other quickly. Suki reached her hand out, “Suki and I are not dating Sokka. We are just partners.”

“Oh? Like life partners? Is that like an open relationship?” Toph smirked and kept Suki’s hand held tightly.

Zuko spewed the drink he had just taken then leaned down to Toph. “They’re ice skating partners.”

“Oh! Sorry.” Toph gave a guilty smile.

Suki let go with a light laugh and took a drink from her beer. Zuko turned Toph’s attention back to the party. “Why don’t we go get those burgers?” Awkwardness still hung in the air as Zuko grabbed Katara’s hand and he slung an arm over Toph’s shoulder to guide her, Sokka and Suki looked anywhere but at each other and kept a large space between them.

After dinner, the group heard a holler and looked up to see two boys running to the lake, a large group of giggling girls followed. Zuko shook his head and grabbed Katara’s hand, “Come on!”

“I don’t have a suit on!” Katara tried pulling back on Zuko’s hand. “Zuko!” Katara laughed as they ran across the beach and Katara slipped from her shoes.

Zuko picked Katara up bridal style and ran into the lake. Katara screamed with laughter and clung to Zuko. “Take a deep breath.”

Katara barely had time to hold her breath before Zuko threw her into the water. Katara resurfaced with teeth chattering and swam back to Zuko, splashing him with the cold night water. “You barely gave me enough warning!” Zuko wrapped his arms around the ice skater with a laugh. “And it’s fucking freezing in here.” Katara wrapped her arms over Zuko’s shoulders and her legs around his waist.

“Says the Ice Princess,” Zuko chuckles as Katara glares. Zuko sinks them a little farther into the water and Katara squeals.

“Don’t go farther in!” Katara pushed up so she wasn’t so far in the water.

Zuko pulls her back down, “Nuh-uh, you’ll get used to it the farther you go in.” Katara still struggles for a moment and Zuko keeps her shoulders under. Once Katara has given up, she relaxes and let’s Zuko pull her down till it’s just their heads. Zuko’s hands run across the skin of Katara’s sides and back as her loose t-shirt floated up in the water...

“What are we going to do tomorrow?” Katara whispered over the water.

“Well there’s usually a scavenger hunt, and there is always sports and stuff they do.” Zuko shrugged, his hands constantly running over Katara’s body.

“The scavenger hunt sounds fun.” Katara pushed a wet hand up into Zuko’s hair; playing with the hairs and making them stand on end. Zuko shook his head but the hairs still stood. “We have to get back tomorrow night.”

Zuko’s hands froze and he gave her a confused look. “But I thought…”

“We thought so too but Pakku started a new training schedule for us.” Katara pouted slightly, “Trust me, I’d much rather be here than busting my butt skating.”

Zuko felt a change in the waves and barely had enough time to push Katara away before he was under the water. Zuko scrambled to push the hands away from his body. He finally got a kick to the person before pushing up to the surface. Once he broke the surface, Zuko took large gasps of air, coughing on the water he had inhaled. “You fucking prick!” Zuko yelled as Jet surfaced next to him laughing.

“What’s wrong, Burner Butt?” Jet chuckled and shook the water from his hair. “Scare you?”

“Fuck off, Jet.” Zuko grumbled, as Katara swam towards them and she hung over Zuko’s shoulders.

“Oh! I see…” Jet wiggled his eyebrows. Katara splashed Jet, to which was returned and started a full war of Zuko and Katara verses Jet. Jet quickly surrendered. “Alright... Alright! You guys win!”

Katara clung to Zuko with laughter. Zuko held onto her legs and moved a little closer to the shore so he could touch again. “Katara, you’ve met Jet?”

“Um, no…” Katara drawled out with a shake of her head. She reached out over the water to shake Jet’s hand.

Jet smiled and took her hand, kissing her knuckles with a wink, “Nice to finally put a face with the name.”

“Zuko’s talked about me?” Katara asked while pulling her hand

“No.”

“Continuously.”

Zuko glared at Jet, who laughed it off. Katara bit her lip and leaned over Zuko’s shoulder to get a better look at his face. Zuko clicked his tongue and turned his head away.

“I cover his ass when he gets texts to meet up with you,” Jet shrugged.

“Oh, thanks,” Katara shivered. “Zuko, I should really get back. I’m getting cold and these clothes are not helping.”

“Ok-”

“Yeah, Zuko help the poor girl out of her clothes.” Jet laughed as Zuko charged forward and dunked him under the water. Katara blushed and quickly swam back to the shore.

“Why are you like this?” Zuko pushed away and began swimming back but Jet caught his arm.

“It was funny,” Jet said with a smirk and Zuko shook his head. “Hey, they are going to start a round of Hide and Seek in the woods, you coming?”

“Probably not,” Zuko shrugged and pulled his shirt off. He rung the water out of it and slung it over his shoulder. “Depends on what-”

“Ice Princess wants.” Jet finishes for him with a shake of his head. “You’re fucking whipped.”

“Look we’ll do something tomorrow night. Katara won’t be here.” Zuko pulled at the wet jeans.

Jet paused, “Why not?”

“They’ve got practiced starting again.” Zuko shrugged.

“But didn’t they just win gold or something? Can’t they take a break?” Jet sounded slightly impressed.

“I guess not,” Zuko walked back towards the big cabin. “So, you have my undivided attention tomorrow night. Is that fine, honey?” Zuko’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jet rolled his tongue and shot Zuko a wink, “I’ll make sure it’s extra special night then!”

Zuko shook his head and walked into the cabin with a light laugh. Zuko shouted for a couple to get out of his bedroom before shutting and looking the door. He jumped into the ensuite bathroom to take a shower.

When Zuko got done and walked down stairs in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he saw Katara sitting wrapped under a blanket near the closest bon fire. Katara smiled up to him and opened her blanket. He was quick to slid in and wrap part of her blanket over his shoulders. Zuko hunkered down and leaned his head against Katara’s.

They spend most of the night like that, close and by the fire. Every so often Katara will comment on what she is scrolling though on her social media. She even brings up an old video of Sokka and Suki performing at a big tournament.

Katara fell asleep a few minutes after her phone battery dies and Zuko picks her up to carry her to her bed. He looks over to where Suki was curled up in her bed. Zuko did a double take to see that Sokka raised his head from beside Suki. Sokka nodded before lying back down and pulling Suki towards him slightly. Zuko kissed Katara’s forehead before quickly making his way to his own bed.

+++

“Go!”

Zuko pulls Katara onto his motorcycle and the two take off into the trees. Katara laughs as Zuko revs the engine pulling them deeper into the woods. The bumps had Katara hanging on tighter to Zuko’s waist. Katara turns when she hears another motorcycle engine to see Sokka and Suki swerve around a tree. Suki is smiling big with her arms crossed over Katara’s brother’s chest. Sokka skids slightly sticking out his leg to keep the bike from tipping.

Zuko looks over his shoulder to the other two, “That was fast.”

“Don’t let the skates fool you.” Katara laughed and patted Zuko’s stomach, “I want that voucher to the movie theatre.”

“You gonna finally take me on a date?” Zuko chuckles and speeds up as he reaches the clearing.

“Sure,” Katara tightens her legs as Zuko turns sharply into another line of trees. “But you have to by the snacks.”

“Deal,” Zuko makes it to the outside of the trees and the two jump off the bike and ran towards the small pond (read: mud pit). Zuko slipped across the top of the mud. He grabbed the stick holding up the next directions and snatched that along with the rest. He flung all but two copies farther away into the mud. He heard Katara laughing and urging him to get back faster. “Ugh this is when one of us needs like water powers to spray this mud off.”

Katara laughed harder as he came out, from his knees down covered in mud. She slid back onto the bike and started it up again, Zuko slid on behind her. She was slightly nervous driving someone else’s bike but sped up and away when she saw Sokka and Suki enter the small clearing.

“Okay, the next clue is back towards town.” Zuko held onto the small rail on the backside of the seat as Katara sped up down the gravel drive back to the main road. Zuko laid a hand on Katara’s upper thigh and tapped out a beat. Zuko saw a smile on Katara’s face. Katara looked over her shoulder and Zuko turned as well to see a flash of another motorcycle. “Go. Go, go! You can push this another 10 miles per hour.” Zuko yelled over the roar of engine. The bike gave a small jerk but sped forward and they were turning out onto smooth highway. Katara pushed past the speed limit and weaved around a car. She let her fingers wiggle and pull it into a faster speed. Zuko sat back impressed, grabbing ahold of the rail tighter. “It’s on the back side of the abandoned gas station by the cliffs.”

Katara nodded and expertly changed lanes as safely as they could at this speed. She took a turn and around a back road to the gas station. She slowed the back as they jumped the curve and Katara got off the bike when it came to a stop. She pulled an envelope off the mural and turned back to Zuko. She slung a leg over the bike and clutched to Zuko as he took off again.  She held the crinkling paper to see the high school mascot. “The school?”

“What else?” Zuko turned down a street and took off to the high school. He looked over his shoulder to see her shrug. “What is it?”

“It’s a picture of Raava.” Katara pushed the paper around to Zuko’s lap. He looked down briefly to see the stinger ray spirit then back to the road, “Wait.”  Katara raised the paper to the sun to see _Vaatu_ in a cursive ink, “Vaatu?”

Zuko started laughing and Katara pulled the page back. “Vaatu is what we call the old vandalized statue of Raava they put in the basement. He’s said to come to life and haunt all those who call upon him.”

“Oh spirits.” Katara shook her head and held onto Zuko as he pulled into the school parking lot.

Zuko chuckled and propped the bike near the back of the gym. “I’ll boost you up and then-”

“Isn’t that the boys’ locker room?” Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Yup,” Zuko bent down slightly and cupped his hands for a foot hold. “And if things haven’t changed in the past two years. This window has a broken lock.”

Katara braced herself on the wall and put a foot into Zuko’s hand. She bounces slightly on her foot on the ground and Zuko pushes up with his hands. Katara grabs the ledge and pushes herself up, pulling a leg up and turning to look at Zuko, “Now what?”

“There’s a bench in there. It’s lighter than it looks.” Zuko calls up to her.

Katara grimaces as she pushes open the window and looks in. She flips her legs in and slides down the tiles in the shower. Katara pulls her shirt over her nose and grabs the bench and lifts, stumbling back slightly from pulling up too hard. She pushed the bench up and onto the window sill and jumped a few times to push it to the other side.

Once Zuko was inside he grabbed Katara’s hand and they walked through the slightly stale hallways to the basement. “This is really creepy.” Katara stage whispered to Zuko. He chuckled and opened the stairwell using a kick to keep it open. Katara shivered as Zuko flipped on the lights and they walked down the stairs to the large drafty room.

The basement was more like a really large, really long supply closet with every textbook and old piece of furniture ever to enter this school. It was a small maze to where Vaatu sat. Katara shivered seeing the old vandalized statue. “Hurry up…” Katara wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her arms.

“Okay, okay. Let’s see- AHHH AH AHH! Zuko screamed and grabbed at his arm. Katara screamed too and put her hands over her ears. Zuko’s screams turned into laughter and he pulled out an envelope from under the statue. “Ah hahaha! Katara you should have seen!” Zuko doubled over in laughter.

Katara threw a hard punch into Zuko’s arm and grabbed the piece of paper. “I fucking hate you.” She grumbled out of the side of her mouth and began walking back to the boy’s locker room.

“Aw, Kat don’t be like that.” Zuko called after her, still laughing. “Come on, we have to get out of her before someone gets to the bench and gets in.”

Katara looked at the next clue on the way to their back. “I’m still mad at you.” Katara twisted the piece of paper. There were odd shapes all across the paper and Katara bit her lip.

“What’s next?” Zuko climbed the tile wall using the small cut out for soap as a foot hold. He looked down to Katara and she shrugged folding the paper in half as she stuck it between her lips as she pulled herself the same way Zuko had done.

Zuko scooted over as she climbed past him. Katara passed Zuko the bench once she had landed on the ground and he dropped it into the shower. He closed the glass and then jumped down. “I can’t figure this one out!” Katara unfolded the page again.

“Hold on,” Zuko took the paper and began folding it again, this time into a paper airplane. The top of the airplane had the words “Buns Hun!” across the top. “Huh?”

Katara took the plane and Zuko started up the bike. Katara sat on the back and wrapped one arm around Zuko as he took off. She laid her forehead between his shoulder blades. “Airplane and Buns?”

“Plane and Food? Like plain bread?” Zuko said over his shoulder as they paused at a stop sign.

“So we have to find bread?” Katara sat up and looked around, “There a too many places with bread, grocery store, convince stores, and all of the restaurants. And it’s buns, is that hotdog or hamburger?”

“Hotdog,” Zuko nodded and looked to where Sokka and Suki were pulling into the school. _It’s possible for Sokka to know about Vaatu but it was more of a Fire Nation myth._ “Sokka and Suki are about ten minutes behind us if Sokka knows about Vaatu. So we’ll look everywhere with hotdog buns.”

“Why hotdog buns?” Katara asked as Zuko turned towards the closest grocery store.

“That’s what we are having for dinner tonight. I bet someone forgot buns and decided this was the best way for everyone to have to buy some.” Zuko shrugged and parked the bike in a designated area. Zuko and Katara jogged to the bread aisle and began shifting through the hotdog buns. “Maybe we have to buy a pack?”

“None of these have an airplane on them…” Katara shook her head.

“Maybe it was just a way to take up time? I mean Vaatu was written in special kind of ink.” Zuko shrugged and grabbed a bag of cheap hotdog buns.

“I feel like there is supposed to be something with an airplane.” Katara crossed her arms over her chest.

“Fine, we’ll find a bag with an airplane on it.” Zuko shifted through the bags of buns again.

“What if it isn’t on the bag?” Katara snapped her fingers. “Buns huns! Honey BUNNS!” Katara pulled Zuko away from the hotdogs.

“What the fuck are honey buns?” Zuko tripped once before following beside Katara as she went down the cookie aisle.

“Like cinnamon rolls but flat?” Katara looked around and bit her lip when she couldn’t find a package.

“And this has to do with airplanes?” Zuko looked over boxes.

“They have to fly them in.” Katara shrugged and walked back to the front and ran to the counter where there was a display of them.

The cashier popped her gum and scanned the small package. She called out the amount in a monotone and Katara turned to Zuko. Zuko sighed and paid for the snack. The cashier drew on the back of the receipt and passed it back to Zuko. “Thanks.”

Katara snatched the receipt. There was a long line across the middle and little tick marks with ‘ice’ and ‘fire’ written on each side of the line. “The rail road?”

“Good luck.” The girl winked, “The guys said that I can’t hand out anymore so if you know anyone else will you redirect them?”

“Sure,” Katara smiled and walked back holding onto the receipt. “So it’s the railroad between the jurisdictions.” Katara said as she slid onto the back of the bike. Zuko nodded and sped off to the line.

When they reached the line, they decided to split and walk on each respected side of the railroad and in opposite directions. If either found what they were looking for they would call the other. Zuko searched over the tracks a few feet and looked over to Katara who was doing what he was. He turned back and looked around where there were low bushes. Zuko spotted an old six pack of beer with paper stuck into the bottles. He turned to yell at Katara but she was gone.

“Katara?” Zuko jogged back towards where she was looking. He looked all along the line and even back over to the bike. He crossed over the tracks and called out again. But there was no answer. Zuko’s stomach began to feel upset and he turned around and around looking everywhere for Katara.

_She’s going to pop out and scare you. She’s just trying to get back at you for the Vaatu thing._ Zuko swallowed but the longer he walked along the line of tracks, checking both sides now, the more he began to think she wasn’t hiding. “Katara?!”

Zuko jogged back to his bike and with shaking hands grabbed for his phone in his back pocket quick dialing Katara. He was met with multiple rings before her voice floated over the airwaves asking for him to leave a message. “This isn’t funny now!” Zuko yelled out.

The Fire Nation boy turned on his heels quickly to the Southern Waters jurisdiction to see Sokka and Suki laughing. But when Sokka and Zuko made eye contact Sokka’s smile dropped. Zuko swallowed hard and quickly called Katara’s cell again.

“Hey, Burner.”

Zuko clenched his phone hard in his hand and looked up to Sokka and Suki, “Where’s Katara?”

“Safe,” The voice chuckled, “For now. Tell the brother I want 55 million pieces by tomorrow or Ice Princess gets to see how sharp her new ice skates are.”

“Let me speak to Katara.” Zuko growled out.

“Uh, she’s a little busy at the moment. If you get what I mean?” There was a click and then the line went dead.

Zuko screamed and threw the phone across the railroad tracks. _How was he going to-?_

“Where the fuck is my little sister?” Sokka grabbed ahold of Zuko’s shirt and turned him around. Sokka’s face was centimeters away from Zuko’s.

“55 million,” Zuko whispered. There was a small draining from him. Sokka could punch and kick him for all he cared. Zuko fucking deserved it. He lost the only thing of value to him. It was snatched right out from under his nose, in broad daylight.

“What’s that mean?” Sokka pushed him away so Zuko stumbled.

“Jet,” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. “He wants 55 million by tomorrow or he’s going to start…”

“Fuck! My dad-” Sokka whispered and ran a hand through his hair.

“Sokka?” Suki called from the bike. Sokka looked over to Suki and shook his head.

“I’ll get the money.” Sokka whispered over to Zuko. “And you figure out where Katara is. No one is to know about this. _No one._ ” Zuko nodded and turned began to turn back but was suddenly hit by an uppercut from Sokka. “That’s for whatever the fucking do to Katara in advance.”

“Sokka!” Suki cried out from the other side of the train tracks.

“Start the fucking bike up.” Sokka called out and shook out his hand.

Zuko rubbed at his jaw and watched the couple drive away. _Jet. Where is Jet? Where is Katara? Could he have really gotten that far away?_ Zuko went to look at the time but realized he had thrown his phone. _Fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know that I want to cry. I have been doing everything to not work on this... Sorry if it feels rushed... I feel like it feels rushed but then again. I know what's about to happen * insert evil laughter here! *
> 
> As always I love comments! (Really just comment away!) and Kudos (if you liked it)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [zutaralover94](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skater watched for a moment longer before turning back and looking on her side. She looked near the train tracks and decided that would be too easy so she made her way close to the low wall of bushes.
> 
> “Hey, Ice Princess.”
> 
> Katara rose up quickly and turned around, only to be blindfolded and something stuffed over her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some violence in it. I had to update tag! 
> 
> Also I was too excited. I needed to post it! I couldn't wait until tomorrow!

Katara was super excited about the scavenger hunt, all of the different clues and hiding places. She wasn’t really sure how long or how many more clues they had but she wished it would never end. Being here on the back of Zuko’s bike made her close to the happiest girl on earth. Katara slid from the bike as Zuko parked on the Fire Nation side of the railroad line.

“You get your side, I’ll get mine?” Katara asked with a smile. “I’ll go this way and look, then we’ll switch if we can’t find anything?” Zuko nodded to her instructions and began walking away and along the Burner’s side of the track.

The skater watched for a moment longer before turning back and looking on her side. She looked near the train tracks and decided that would be too easy so she made her way close to the low wall of bushes.

“Hey, Ice Princess.”

Katara rose up quickly and turned around, only to be blindfolded and something stuffed over her mouth. Katara began lashing out and screaming, but more hands grabbed her and something was tied around her wrists. She was then picked up and crammed into a small enclosure. The light that had barely flitted through the blindfold was now shut out and Katara heard the roar of a car come to life. Katara screamed and kicked at everything. _NO! No, no, no, no, no! I’ve made it eighteen fucking years without this! No! Not now!_

_+++_

Katara wanted to cry. She had been crying all night, or at least it felt like all night. She couldn’t tell in the room they had sat her in. Two things she knows: It was definitely bikers, who had kidnapped her, by the strong smell of leather and oil and that they had taken two lefts, a right, a highway on ramp, and then two more lefts. The road had been bumpy in the trunk but Katara had no clue as to where she was. This wasn’t Southern Waters territory.

Katara moved slightly on the cot in the corner of the room.  It was a small space but it did have a toilet at least. That was the first thing she did when they had pushed her into the room. She threw up everything she had that morning for breakfast. Katara was fidgeting. There was literally nothing here, except the door and the little green cot and the dumb makeshift toilet in the corner. She was cold. Katara had always hoped death would be more welcoming. Katara ran her tongue over her teeth. Why hadn’t she paid more attention to those kidnapping helps on Tumblr? Katara hung her head. _Why hadn’t I just stayed close to Zuko?_

Would he think she was stupid for getting kidnapped? Was it someone she knew who had kidnapped her? Katara shook her head of the questions. There were way too many people out there that could want her for ransom, or worse, dead.

The door opened and a larger male stepped in. Katara swallowed and sunk more into the cot. There wasn’t much she could do with her hands tied behind her back, but she could kick him in the balls. She knew that would hurt. _Just ask Sokka_.

“Hello, Ice Princess,” The man said with a smirk.

“D-don’t call me that,” Katara shivered and again “W-who are you?”

“You know it almost breaks my heart that your father doesn’t talk about me. Or that troubled child you were hanging around with, before we brought you here.” The man chuckled with a feigned hurt expression, “I’m Long Feng, an old time friend of your father’s, also an even older friend of the Fire Nation.”

Katara clenched her jaw, “What do you want with me?”

“Nothing really,” Long Feng shrugged, “I’m just about to get loads richer and two nuisances off of the streets.”

_Zuko._

“Let’s make a phone call shall we?” Long Feng grabbed Katara shoulder and was shoved into a chair that another person had sat in the room. She tried her best to squirm out of his grip but was now held down by her shoulders as someone wrapped her in a blindfold again, a gag around her mouth and ropes that tied her tightly to the chair. Katara cried and screamed and did everything in her body’s power to get out, until she heard her name.

“Katara?! Katara where are you?!”

Katara screamed through the material in her mouth and she heard a rough laugh. She shook her head and rutted against the ropes rubbing her arms and wrists surely to give her rope burns.

“Let her go!” Sokka’s voice sounded over the airwaves. Katara began to cry harder.

“I’ll let her go, in due time. Do you have my money?” Katara looked around the voice was masked by something.

“We were told-”

There was a loud smack and it took Katara 0.8 seconds to realize that it was a hand to her face. Katara stopped struggling in her chair and sat still choking on sobs.

“You have until sundown or else.” Katara felt the presence of something near her throat. “Say bye.”

“No wait! Katar-!”

Katara recognized the tone dial down as if ending a video call.  Katara slumped forward, her head hitting her chest. A hand grabbed her loose pony tail and yanked it back; she let out a muffled scream and whimpers. “Your father should really thank me, for teaching you a lesson for hanging out with those Burners.” The smell of bad breath and cigarettes surrounded her before her head was pushed away and someone whistled.

Katara was finally left in silence.

+++

It was much later, Katara wasn’t exactly sure. The need to relieve herself seemed to make time slow, probably. Katara heard the door creak open before someone creeped in. She began to scream as the ties around her were loosened. _No, they can’t move her. This was where-_ A hand clamped over her throat cutting off her oxygen slightly. “ _Shut up. I’m here to help._ ” The voice whispered, Katara couldn’t place the face but she had definitely heard that voice. “I’m going to take the gag off, okay?” Katara nodded and worked her jaw as the gag was taken off.

“Here.” Something like plastic was pressed to her lips and she pressed them harder together. “It’s just water, I swear.”

Katara’s lip trembled and she opened her mouth. A straw was placed between her lips and she took in a drink, cold water filled her mouth and drained down her throat. She paused to take a breath as she felt the coldness fill her stomach. “Thank you.”

“I have a sandwich, too. But I can’t untie your hands.” The person’s voice was kept at a whisper.

“Of course,” Katara took in a deep breath. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, um hold on.” There were footsteps away from her and someone whispering and then two sets of foot falls came back to her.

“The name’s Smellerbee. I’m here to uh, help with the bathroom…”

Katara’s eyebrows wrinkled at the voice it sounded like a little boy still trying to go through puberty. “Um, at this point okay.”

Smellerbee began helping Katara towards the small makeshift toilet. “Turn around!” The smaller voice yelled and there was a scuffle of feet. “Alright, I’m actually going to untie you because well I’m not…”

“A girl?” Katara whispered out.

“Tch,” Smellerbee clicked their tongue, “Why do people always think I’m a boy?”

“Oh! Sorry!” Katara grimaced.

“I just don’t want to, you know, touch…” Smellerbee dragged on.

“No! Yeah, I got it, thanks!”

Smellerbee undid one of her wrists but kept a tight hold onto her right wrist. Katara never in her life ever thought this would a thing to happen: blindfolded, a boyish/girl holding onto her wrist, using a toilet. Katara almost cried at getting the chance to relieve herself. When she was done she blindly reached for her jeans and pulled them up. Smellerbee captured her hands again and retied the ropes with her hands in front of her. They gave Katara some hand sanitizer and sat her back in the chair with a cheese sandwich.

“Thanks.” Katara bit into the sandwich.

After she was finished, she complied and let her hands be tied behind her again and the gag placed back over her mouth, though now more gently and it didn’t scratch as much. They called a goodnight to her and left. Katara nodded, _so it was night time,_ she had survived a day with only a slap.

Katara slid as close as she could to the edge of the chair and laid her head back on the back of the chair. She sighed did her best to keep her mind awake and on things around her, but after counting a thousand six hundred and forty-seven sheep, she decided a small nap couldn’t help.

Katara went through what she understood to be two more days of this. Breakfast and bathroom break with Smellerbee, Longshot, and someone who did most of the talking, then a small rough up with Long Feng and his gang, a few hours later Smellerbee would be back with a sandwich and water.

On the fourth day of her “stay”, Long Feng did more than just a petty slap across her bruised cheek. A screaming Sokka or maybe Dad on the line or a growling Zuko often accompanied his visits. But day four, day four, there was cold metal pressed against her throat. Katara sat silently as unanswered questions were asked from Sokka’s side of the phone. As the phone call was ended, the knife slid across her collarbone and a screaming Katara.

A few days later and three more shallow digs of a knife across her shoulder, there was a commotion outside the door and Katara’s head swung up and towards the sound. There was a yell and then a busting of the door. By the sounds of the footsteps two people had entered. Katara’s heart beat rapidly and she screamed into the make-shift gag around her mouth, praying that was someone who was here to save her.

“Katara!” A familiar voice sounded and Katara felt a great relief. _Zuko._

There was a rough pull around her blindfold and Katara had to blink at the sudden light coming from the lights above her. Zuko’s glittering golden eyes looked her over. Katara wanted to reach forward and touch him, touch that beautiful face with the scar.

There was a yell and someone pulled Zuko away from her and she screamed again, only for it to be muffled still. Punches were thrown until the one on top of Zuko held out a gun. The barrel pointing towards Katara’s head, “I’ll shoot.”

It was deadly silent. Of all of the years being a motorcycle gang leader’s daughter, she had been around lots of guns. Large ones for hunting, small ones for decoration, she even held one with pure ivory grips. She was familiar with guns. But never in her 18 years of life had she had a barrel facing her cocked and ready to fire, aimed at her.

Katara’s eyes filled with tears as she looked down to Zuko. Zuko looked just as lost as her and shook his head. The offender slowly stood but never removed his aim. Tears finally rolled in large drops down her cheeks. Zuko’s eyes were trained on her but they flickered to Jet holding the gun.

“Don’t do this, Jet.” Zuko slowly stood and held out his hands in surrender. “Don’t hurt Katara.”

“I didn’t want to, man.” Jet slid behind Katara and held the cold gun to her temple. Katara whimpered and blinked away the fresh tears. “I don’t want to.”

Zuko’s golden eyes hardened “Let her go.”

“No,” Jet’s voice rose, “no, she’s my way out.”

“Way out?” Zuko’s eyebrow crinkled next to his non-existent one. “What do you mean?”

“Like you don’t know,” Jet snarled and the gun pressed a little harder, making Katara wince. “The Dai Lee.” Jet held onto Katara tightly and pointed the gun across the small space to Zuko. “Don’t take another fucking step.”

Zuko stopped mid-step and raised his hands again. Jet moved the gun back towards Katara. “I thought the Dai Lee moved out years ago.”

“Fuck no,” Jet snorted, “They’ve been intermingling with the Southern Raiders way back before you got that shit scar.”

Katara shivered and looked Zuko over. He caught the movement and his eyes ran down her. His hair was pushed out in many directions and there were multiple little cuts bleeding over his face. One was dripping from the side of his lip. Katara wanted to kiss it and make it better. She wanted Zuko to pull her away from Jet, take her where they could finally be alone, far, far away from here and the gangs their names affiliated with. She wanted out.

“Right,” Zuko nodded and kept his hands up. “You said this is…”

“I’ll use the ransom money to pay off my debt to those shit-lickers.” Jet hissed.

Katara shook her head slightly and a hand clamped over her jaw. She winced and tried to pull away from Jet. Zuko took multiple steps forward and Jet pointed the gun in his direction when he was only two steps away. Katara sagged; she wasn’t getting out of this. Her dad would give over the money, sure, but there were other prices here, prices that could only be paid in blood.

“I’ll pay you. Just let me have her.” Zuko offered and Katara looked up at him between her wet eyelashes. She wanted to scream at him and tell him no. No matter what he thought he had planned, she, and quite possibly him, was going to die tonight. “Look, there’s no way you’re making it out of here alive. My dad knows where I am. He’ll be here pretty soon.”

Jet lets out half laughter half air, “Who do you think gave me the idea?” And Zuko’s eyes blinked with betrayal then blinked to determination.

“Just drop the gun, Jet.” Zuko shook his head with a stern voice and stepped closer. There was a loud click in Katara’s ear.

“No,” Jet shook his head. “I know that your life means nothing to you. _But hers._ ” Jet gave another humorless laugh. “You’ll do anything to save her.”

_Great spirits forgive me._ Katara prayed with her eyes closed and her chin tucked into her chest.

“That last step and she’s dead. Gone.” Jet was shaking. She could feel it through the gun and through his fingers clenching tighter to her jaw. “Zuko, I don’t want to but I will. Your money isn’t any good. I’ve tried! Your father would give it to me, and he would just laugh if you asked for the amount I needed. You’ll never get the money.”

“No, but I will.”

All three heads swerved to the doorway, Sokka stood with a gun trained on Jet. Sokka tossed a backpack with a loud thud a few feet away from Katara and Jet. Katara couldn’t help it; a sob teared from her throat.

“It’s a little more than half,” Sokka shrugged, “I’ll give you the other half plus some if you let go of my sister.”

There was a loud click in the short silence and a low chuckle from behind Sokka, “That’s not going to happen, boy.”

Sokka turned to see Long Feng and stepped back farther into the room. His gun now shifted to Long Feng, “Who are you?”

“Long Feng,” Zuko whispered from his spot.

A smirk lifted on Long Feng’s face, “Well at least one father taught their kids correctly.”

Jet took a dive for the backpack and a shot was fired. Katara screamed and looked around patting herself to make sure it wasn’t her. Jet laid half on the backpack blood soaking through his shoulder. Long Feng stepped past the other stunned three and kicked Jet off the backpack. Jet screamed in pain and Katara made to be over him but was pulled back by Sokka, who held a gun out and pointed at Long Feng. Long Feng snorted at him and walked out the door.

There was a long moment of heavy breathing and cries coming from Jet. Sokka quickly untied Katara and she pulled away the gag. She looked over Jet a few times, feeling bad even though just moments ago _he_ held a gun to her head. Two people came barreling through the door and held onto Jet. Katara was quick to pull his shirt up and press it into the wound. “Zuko and Sokka go!” Zuko and Sokka both looked at her for a moment. “Don’t fucking let him get away!” That moved them, Zuko and Sokka both walking quickly to the door. Zuko turned and looked at Katara one last time. “I’m fine. Just go!”

Once Zuko was gone, Katara turned to the other two, “Smellerbee and Longshot?” The two nodded, “Thanks, but now we have to help him.”

Jet groaned and grabbed Katara’s hand. “Don’t it’s not worth it. Go.”

“No, we can get it out. It’s only through the shoulder.” Katara ignored Jet’s growling and turned back to Smellerbee and Longshot, “I need clean towels and water. Plus, if we can find a real car to put him in to get to the hospital.” Longshot nodded and Smellerbee pulled out keys from their pocket. “Let’s go.”

It took some time to get Jet into the car with him screaming in pain. Katara yelled over him as she pressed clean washcloth to his shoulder. “You have to take the expressway.” Smellerbee nodded and stepped on the gas.  

“H-how do you, ugh- even know how to do this?” Jet gritted out as the pressure on his shoulder changed.

“Nursing kind of runs in my family.” Katara shrugged and gave Smellerbee further instructions on how to make it to the hospital.

Once they got Jet in under the radar of the police, Katara called Zuko on a payphone.

“Katara?”

Katara could almost cry from happiness at hearing his voice. She leaned against the wall next to the pay phone and dropped to her knees, all of the energy zapped from her. Katara opened her mouth but a sob came out. “Z-Zuko.”

“Where are you?”

“Ba Sing Sei University’s Hospital,” Katara hiccupped and curled into a ball against the wall.

“Sokka and I will be right there.”  Zuko said firmly.

“Did you-?”

“No, but we have an idea of where he went. We’re going to need more help than just Sokka and me to get to it.” Zuko told her in a quiet easy tone.

“I’ll help,” Katara said more bravely than she felt.

“Good.” Katara could hear the sweet lift of his voice that usually came with a smile.

Katara was gently shaken awake. At first she tensed and curled further in on herself, but then a gentle voice and just as gentle hand ran through her hair, she relaxed. “Zuko.”

“Hey,” Zuko pulled the phone from between her shoulder and head. He hung the phone up and pulled her into his lap on the floor, where he gently rocked her back to sleep waiting to hear from a report on Jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So? 
> 
> I didn't kill him... yet... And no one really hates him... really...
> 
> It's about to get really crowded in the next few chapters while I bring in more characters. 
> 
> As always kudos if you liked it. Comments on how much you hate me :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Zuko?”
> 
> Zuko swerved back to the bed as Katara blinked her eyes, she moved slightly and winced. Zuko was to her in the next blink. He pulled her hand to his lips, “Katara, you’re okay.”

Zuko held onto Katara’s limp hand as she lay in the emergency room’s bed. Zuko wasn’t sure what she had endured while she was locked away for seven days. He placed his head on his forearm, seven days. A whole fucking week had passed before they had figured out the hideout and another three and a half hours to reach her. Zuko squeezed Katara’s hand and released it as he stood to pace the room.

The week had gone by so slow. Threats were sent to him and the Fire Nation, there were territory crossings and one dead Fire Nation brother. Ozai had all but disowned Zuko again. Zuko was staying in his uncle’s old apartment closer to the edge of Raava.

There were many, too many, close to fist matches between Zuko, Sokka and more often than not Hakoda. Zuko couldn’t blame him. It was his entire fault.

Zuko turned to look at the bed; Katara’s hair was laid over her left shoulder. _Seven Days._

~~~

The first two days were chaos. Zuko was ready to rip all of his hair out. Maybe he could still pull of that pony tail his mother always put him in. Zuko’s fist pulled at the longer hair and then rammed into the wall next to his door.

“Zuko!” Ozai busted through his door, “Out! Now! I want you and your shit out of my house, out of my jurisdiction, out of this fucking city!”

Zuko quickly grabbed a backpack and began piling in clothes, not even bothering to argue. Some time away from this place would do him some good. He stuffed the cash wrapped in the third t-shirt in the bottom drawer down into the backpack, too, Ozai watching each and every move. Zuko shoved his shoulder against Ozai’s as he walked out quickly, only stopping once to kiss Azula’s forehead and a promise to be back. Zuko’s truck wheels squealed out of the drive.

Sokka was quick to answer his call, “No call. No new clues.”

Zuko grumbled and hit the steering wheel, _fuck._ “I’m on my-“

_Incoming call ‘Ice Princess’_

“That’s her!” Zuko hung up on Sokka and answered.

“Hello-“

“You have the money?” The voice graveled across the line.

“Let me talk to Katara.” Zuko kept his voice as grounded as he could. There was rustling and Katara’s voice whimpered.

“It doesn’t look like she wants to talk.” There was an echo of a slap.

Zuko’s foot pressed a little harder on the gas as he fled down the highway, “Sokka will meet you with the money. Let Katara go.”

“I want the money.”

“Where can we drop off the-“

“We’ll come to you when you have the money.” The graveled voice interrupted and then hung up.

Zuko slammed the on his breaks at the stop sign. He threw his cell phone down in the floor board. “FUCK!”

How _the fuck_ were they to know when he had the money? Where was he supposed meet them? If he could just get to them- If he just knew where they were, it would be easier to get the money. Right?

When Sokka met Zuko to bring him into the jurisdiction, there was a lot of tension. The stares, and glares, from the other members of the Southern Waters were almost too much. Zuko had seen many take steps toward them as they walked up to the house, but there was always someone to hold the other back. There were a few of the larger men that reached for their sides, undoubtedly to grab a gun or knife. Zuko swallowed hard as they finally made it into the house.

“Why is he here?”

Zuko almost cowered at the voice. The voice wasn’t scary and gritty like his fathers, but very authoritative and almost calm. Calm was always more scary than raised voices.

“He’s here to help us find Katara,” Sokka said squaring up his shoulders to his father.

“He’s the reason she is gone,” Hakoda looked down to his son with a stern look then over to Zuko. “Why are you here?”

“I want to help, sir,” Zuko gulped and tucked his head to hide his scar, “especially since it is my fault,” He added in a whisper.

There was moment of silence; Zuko spent that time calculating what he was going to do if he was forced back on to his father’s side of the line. There was a wall of cuts waiting for him to cross, just so they could say they had been the one to take out the banished prince. He could get Sokka to drive him, maybe, to the cliffs; from there he could get a ride out of Raava and to his uncle’s old apartment.

“Dad, he knows the kid that took Katara. He is the closest thing we have to her right now. We need his help,” Sokka spoke up.

Zuko raised his head to look between Hakoda and his son. Had it just been months ago that Zuko had drove Katara up onto the property? Time seemed to fly by, but now with Katara not here it seemed to slow to a standstill.

Hakoda looked over to him, “When we get my daughter back, you are never to return here. I don’t want to hear from or see you again. You have grace to stay until my daughter is back. Then,” Hakoda stalked to Zuko, “You and my daughter will not talk or speak to each other ever again. Are we clear?”

Zuko swallowed, his body screamed at him to say no, beg Hakoda to let him to continue to see Katara, but his head wasn’t following the rest of his body to stay completely still, it nodded. When Zuko’s eyes slid down to the floor, so did his heart. “I’ll agree to those terms.”

“Good, then let’s start with what you know.” Hakoda sat down in the living room’s large arm chair.

On day three, it was much the same as well as day four. But when the phone rang on the fourth day, Zuko’s stomach dropped. Katara was tied to a chair a large male behind her with a glinting silver knife pressed to Katara’s thin throat. The normal words were exchanged, Zuko watching every tick of Katara, every little wobble of her chin and the fat tears that ran down her cheeks. And as the gravel voice rang out his goodbye, the knife that had been on Katara’s throat cut through her shirt and through the skin on her collarbone. Katara’s screams deafened his ears for the rest of the night.

Day five and six were long, very long. Late night and early mornings, no one slept. Sokka, Zuko and Hakoda stood around the phone. The Southern Waters on a constant look out. On the end of day six, Suki came running through the River’s house, out of breath and crying. “Found… Her,” Suki collapsed into Sokka.

Sokka held onto her and looked over her head to Zuko, he nodded and Zuko grabbed his keys. Sokka was quick to place a kiss to Suki’s forehead and lay her on the sofa with a promise to bring Katara home. Sokka scooped up the bag and slid into the truck beside Zuko.

Zuko pulled up to a house and parked to a circle of motorcycles. Zuko flew out of the truck and in through the house. The people at the table stood quickly but Zuko slunk down the hall as Sokka pushed into the throng. Zuko shoved past two who were close to a door. An arm came out and grabbed him before he could make it to open the door. He spun around to see Jet.

Zuko slammed Jet back into a wall, but not before Jet threw an upper cut punch to Zuko’s jaw. Zuko shoved Jet again and Jet’s head bounced against the wall. He threw Jet down and the boy landed hard with a thud and struggled to get up. Zuko pushed open the door to see, “Katara!”

Tears burned in the corners of his eyes, he pulled down the blindfold around Katara’s eyes. Zuko sighed happily at the sight of those blue eyes that blinked multiple times. Zuko never thought he would be so thankful to see a Southern Water’s eyes before.

Zuko was yanked away from Katara; Jet’s fists threw for Zuko’s face. Zuko fell backwards and Jet landed on top of him. Zuko struggled under the hands of Jet and finally pushed hard enough for Jet to tumble away. Then the air was stolen from the room as Jet pointed the barrel of his gun at Katara, “I’ll shoot!”

Golden irises watched as Katara’s blue eyes filled with tears. Zuko clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth as his mind went a thousand different ways and through a thousand different thoughts. He looked between the gun and the girl he was falling in love with. Katara’s eyes filled with large tears.

 “Don’t do this, Jet.” Zuko slowly stood and held out his hands in surrender. “Don’t hurt Katara.”

“I didn’t want to, man.” Jet slid behind Katara and held the cold gun to her temple. Katara whimpered and blinked away tears. “I don’t want to.”

Zuko’s golden eyes hardened “Let. Her. Go.”

“No,” Jet’s voice rose, “no, she’s my way out.”

“Way out?” Zuko’s forehead crinkled, and took one small step. “What do you mean?”

“Like you don’t know,” Jet snarled and the gun pressed a little harder, making Katara wince. “The Dai Lee,” Jet held onto Katara tightly and pointed the gun across the small space to Zuko. “Don’t take another fucking step.”

Zuko stopped mid-step and raised his hands again. Jet moved the gun back towards Katara. “I thought the Dai Lee moved out years ago.”

“Fuck no,” Jet snorted, “They’ve been intermingling with the Southern Raiders way back before you got that shit scar.”

Zuko caught the movement and his eyes ran down her. Katara’s hair was mused and there was a strip of cloth over her mouth. There was a dark bruise across her cheek and her shirt was torn across her shoulders. The true evidence of what the Dai Lee was doing. It took all of Zuko to not rush to her. “Right,” Zuko nodded and kept his hands up. “You said this is…”

“I’ll use the ransom money to pay off my debt to those shit-lickers.” Jet hissed.

Zuko watches as Katara shook her head slightly and Jet’s hand clamped over her jaw. She winced and tried to pull away from Jet. Zuko took multiple steps forward and Jet pointed the gun in his direction when he was only two steps away. Katara sagged in her chair as Zuko looked down the barrel of a gun yet again. “I’ll pay you. Just let me have her.” Zuko offered, begged, for Jet to just let Katara go, “Look, there’s no way you’re making it out of here alive. My dad knows where I am. He’ll be here pretty soon.”

Jet lets out half laughter half air, “Who do you think gave me the idea?”

Zuko stopped and looked Jet over. _There was no way that his dad would do that. He wouldn’t plant the idea for Katara to be… Surely not-_ Zuko shook his head with a stern voice and stepped closer, “Just drop the gun, Jet.” There was a loud click that echoed through the air.

“No,” Jet shook his head. “I know that your life means nothing to you. _But hers._ ” Jet gave another humorless laugh. “You’ll do anything to save her.”

Zuko watched all the life just drain from Katara as her chin hit her chest. Zuko began to step towards the two.

“That last step and she’s dead. Gone.” Jet was shaking. “Zuko, I don’t want to but I will. Your money isn’t any good. I’ve tried! Your father wouldn’t give it to me, and he would just laugh if you asked for the amount I needed. You’ll never get the money.”

“No, but I will.” Sokka stood in the doorway with a gun trained on Jet. Sokka tossed a backpack with a loud thud a few feet away from Katara and Jet. Zuko heard a deep cry come from Katara.

“It’s a little more than half,” Sokka shrugged, “I’ll give you the other half plus some if you let go of my sister.”

There was a loud click in the short silence and a low chuckle from behind Sokka, “That’s not going to happen, boy.”

Sokka turned to see Long Feng and stepped back farther into the room. His gun now shifted to Long Feng, “Who are you?”

“Long Feng,” Zuko whispered from his spot as many nasty memories flooded his mind.

A smirk lifted on Long Feng’s face, “Well at least one father taught their kids correctly.”

Jet took a dive for the backpack and a shot was fired. There was a scream and Zuko looked to where Jet laid half on the backpack blood soaking through his shoulder. Long Feng stepped past the other stunned three and kicked Jet off the backpack, Jet screamed in pain. Sokka grabbed a hold of Katara as took off to the man who had just moments ago held a gun to her head. Long Feng snorted at the gun Sokka had trained on him.

There was a long moment of heavy breathing and cries coming from Jet. Sokka let Katara go and she pulled away the gag. Two people came barreling through the door and held onto Jet. Zuko watched as Katara ran to Jet and began pushing his own shirt into Jet’s wound, “Zuko and Sokka go!” Zuko and Sokka both looked at her for a moment. “Don’t fucking let him get away!” That moved them, Zuko and Sokka both walking quickly to the door. Zuko turned and looked at Katara one last time; he wasn’t ready to let her go. “I’m fine. Just go!”

Zuko ran after Sokka and tossed Sokka the keys to his truck as they jumped in to take off after Long Feng and a few other cyclists. Sokka sped off after them until a line of trees and he sped to an opening that the truck would fit through only getting about a block in before he had to slam on his breaks not able to go any farther. Sokka hit the steering wheel multiple times and the two cursed. “W-we can catch him on the other side!” Sokka backed the truck up at full speed back to the clearing before taking off to the road. They drove in the same direction as the motorcycles had taken off in. Zuko banged on the door as if that would make the truck speed up.

Sokka yanked the wheel when the trees ended and watched as three motorcycles weaved in and out of the bushes around the empty field. Zuko heard two pops of gun shots and slid down, “Look out!” Zuko shouted as the windshield busted into a million pieces. Sokka stopped and shielded his face with his arms.

Zuko’s blood coursed quickly through his veins and he felt the large rush of the adrenaline. Zuko looked over to Sokka to see him picking out pieces of the glass from his arm. His chest was heaving as he took in deep breaths, “A-at least no one was sitting in the middle.” Zuko looked to where Sokka nodded his head. Two bullets imbedded themselves into the worn leather of the middle seat. Zuko swallowed and rested his head back against the small head rest.

“We still have a chance,” Sokka pressed back on the gas to take after the Dai Lee.

Zuko shook his head, “No, we know who’s behind all of this now.” 

Glass jostled around between the two, the seats and the floorboards, as Sokka turned the truck back to the paved road. Zuko could feel small sharp shards dig into his thigh. But he couldn’t care as he answered the call from Katara.

~~~

“Zuko?”

Zuko swerved back to the bed as Katara blinked her eyes, she moved slightly and winced. Zuko was to her in the next blink. He pulled her hand to his lips, “Katara, you’re okay.”

“Then why?” Katara looked around at the small room.

“We just wanted to make sure you were okay. We didn’t know what had happened to you. Plus a nurse said it wouldn’t be a bad thing for you to have an IV.” Zuko rambled between kisses to her knuckles. “Agni, Katara.”

“You’re awake!” Sokka busted through the door and a small grimace graced Katara’s face.

“I am. Will you get me some water?” Katara briefly looked over to Sokka before turning those blue eyes to Zuko.

Zuko felt blessed to see those sparkling blues looking at him again. His throat clogged up with emotion. His heart felt so full but yet so heavy, “I’ll get it.”

Sokka turned to him with large eyes, “N-no, I-“

Zuko shook his head, “I’ll tell the nurse you are awake.”

He turned and walked out, swallowing his heart back down. He had made a promise. And if this incidence was anything to go by, it was probably for the best that they never see each other again. If he hadn’t started liking her then the Dai Lee never would have taken her. It was his fault and now he needed to take the consequences.

“Room 203 is awake and requesting water,” Zuko whispered to the nurse in the hall. She nodded and began to push the cart away. Zuko turned and watched her push the cart into Katara’s room. When the door closed again, Zuko made his way outside and to his truck. It was muggy and with no windshield still, there was no point in turning on the air conditioner. He would just have to get a new windshield tomorrow, now that he didn’t have any plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell you guys about how disappointed I am in this chapter? I felt like I really needed to get this out so please excuse major mistakes! 
> 
> As always, if you like please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Come say hi to me: [zutaralover94](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He made a promise.”
> 
> Katara paused at the softly spoken words, “Wh-What?”
> 
> Suki pulled Katara so they were facing each other again, “Sokka told me about a week ago,”

Katara stared out at the ice. She used to feel the tug of wanting to be on it. She used to love the feeling she would get gliding around, so much that she dreaded coming off. She had once wished on her 12th birthday that she could skate forever and wherever. Katara looked down to the skates on her feet. She leaned over and began untying them.

It had been a full month now since the kidnapping incident. Sokka was escorting her everywhere except from between classes where Suki was giving updates on every time they left a class and arrived at the next. Katara had acted like she hadn’t noticed the first week, but then it became an annoyance. When she had brought it up to her dad, he simply shrugged it off acting like he had no idea what the pair were up to.

Zuko had been MIA since she woke up in the hospital. She tried calling his cell phone only for it to be disconnected. She tried to ask Sokka what had happened but he only would mumble a reply about being busy. Katara even went looking for Jet. He said he hadn’t heard from him since the day they rescued her then continued to apologize over and over to her.

Katara stood and made her way into the small workout room. She did a few stretches and looked over the ice, begging for it to call out to her. It was silent. Katara watched Sokka and Suki walk out of the small hallway from the locker room and look around. Sokka called out for her and she stepped away from the glass and shook her head as tears began to form. But when Suki had begun to call out her name she wiped away tears on her sweater and tapped on the glass. Both heads swiveled up to look for the noise, Katara waved with a forced smile.  Then turned her back and did a few yoga poses to call herself.

“We are ready when you are,” Suki said as she knocked on the door. Katara rose from her seated position and began gathering her things. “Did you practice today?” Katara paused briefly before returning to putting her skates into her bag. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulder. “Kat…”

“I’m fine,” Katara turned around with a close-lipped smile. “I’ll get out there I promise. I have a whole new routine.” She tapped her temple, “It’s going to be gold medal material.”

Suki shook her head, “Katara it’s been over a month-“

“And I have time. The new season doesn’t start for another two and a half months. The first competition isn’t for another 2 months. I have time.” Katara said firmly and shouldered her way past Katara. But Suki grabbed her wrist.

“He made a promise.”

Katara paused at the softly spoken words, “Wh-What?”

Suki pulled Katara so they were facing each other again, “Sokka told me about a week ago,” She licked her lips and looked around, “He wanted to know if he should say something or just do something about it. And I’ve waited but he hasn’t done anything about it.”

“What?” Katara gripped onto Suki’s hand in a death grip.

“You two ready?” Sokka looked between the two and then a glare few to Suki, “You told her?!”

“I didn’t! I-“ Suki burst out and let go of Katara to reach for Sokka.

Sokka looked at her in disgust, “I told you that to ask for your help in how to handle it not to run and tell her.”

“Sokka, I didn’t. I didn’t say anything!” Suki’s voice ground out and when Katara looked over to her, she saw little pools of tears in her eyes.

“I told you that in private. You were supposed to keep it a secret.” Sokka folded his arms.

“And I am! But she’s my best friend and this affects-!”

“So it’s a best friend over me?” Sokka blue eyes burned with small icy flames.

Suki swiped over her cheeks to erase the evidence she was about to start crying with a shaking hand, “No, Sokka. It isn’t,” She whispered a soft goodbye into the quiet and then left in a light jog.

Sokka watched her leave and when the sliding glass doors to the entrance snapped closed. Sokka took off. Katara breathed in a deep breath and followed. Sokka was calling after Suki in her small car.

“So you going to tell me what you or whoever promised?” Katara asked on their way home.

“No,” Sokka growled and parked the motorcycles next to the row already parked in front of their house. Katara pushed off the bike and stomped into the house.

“Katara!” Hakoda’s voice rang out in a happy cheer. “Where’s your brother?”

“Who promised you something?” Katara gritted through her teeth, “Sokka or Zuko?”

Hakoda stood from the table and she saw Bato scramble to stand up to and grab his knife, “Where is he?” Sokka walked in at that point the screen door clanging shut. “Why is sister asking about the Burned Prince? Is he back? Did he-?”

“He’s not here dad.” Sokka growled out with a snarl.

“Katara go to your room.” Hakoda let out with a sigh as relief flooded his face.

Katara just shook her head with a humorless laugh and walked back to go outside, “I’m going for a run!”

“I don’t think so!”

“Why not?” Katara spun around and clenched her fists at her side.

“Not without someone following you,” Hakoda nodded his head and one of his prodigies jumped up from the table.

“I don’t need an escort everywhere I damn well go!” Katara screamed her breath coming out ragged as she glared at her father. Everyone in the house stopped moving and talking, now fully aware of the situation happening. “I’ll stay inside the fucking jurisdiction. You have your gooneys like a wall at any entrance. No one is getting in or out without you knowing. So no, I will not need an escort to go on this run. If you send someone after me,” Katara took a deep breath to calm herself, “Let’s just say you might want to stalk up on tires and motorcycle parts.” Katara nodded when no one made a move, _Threaten a biker with destroying a bike and all of the sudden they become pussies._ “I’ll be back in two and a half hours.”

Katara jogged outside and down the stairs. She grabbed her earphones from her bag and then tossed her bag on the deck. She turned up her music and turned down onto her normal path. She picked up speed on the concrete.

So her dad had ordered Zuko’s evacuation. She had already come to that deduction but what was said in the house made it a solid theory. Katara gritted her teeth; she began to feel her heart beat faster. She shook her head and paid attention to the lyrics playing through her ear phones. It was one of the newest songs she had heard recently and had it on repeat. She had figured out most of a routine to it. And the step sequence was going to be tricky with the sit spin she planned on doing at the end that would wind up into a standing split spin with one change of foot. She would have to work twice as hard since she hadn’t been on the ice in a while. She jogged down her normal path through the trees to the next block.

A new song started, one that she imagined a pairs choreograph to. Suki and Sokka would be perfect for it. Their dynamics fit the lyrics two. Katara started humming along and could see the perfectly timed side-by-side camel spins and then in the second half of the chorus a throw jump. Katara got goose bumps. Then at the bridge would be a perfect time to go into a death spiral. One with Suki faced up to stare up at Sokka. Katara’s heart fluttered it would be-

There was a rumble of a motorcycle coming up behind her as she turned onto the new block and Katara growled and spun to look at her follower. Katara was already planning how to slice every tire in Southern Waters jurisdiction. But when she slowed the motorcycle pulled past her and screeched to a stop blocking her path. Katara stopped and unplugged her earphones. She began back pedaling until the person pulled of their helmet.

Katara was met with strikingly similar golden eyes. She stopped slightly and looked over the girl. Long black hair billowed out and around her shoulders, she wore tight red tank with short black shorts and tall over the knee black combat boots. Her blood red bike gleamed under her in the late afternoon sun Katara caught the flaming skull on her jacket and her eyes widened, “Who are you? How did you get past-?”

“So, you’re the ice princess?” The girl gave Katara a once over.

Katara felt herself go on the defensive and crossed her arms over her chest, “and you are?”

The girl rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder, “Zuzu never talked about me?” _Zuzu?_ “That’s a shame, because he only ever talks about you.”

“Really?” Katara asked looking down at the ground; she started shaking out her legs to avoid cramps.

“No, bitch,” The girl spat out, “Zuko was smarter than to say the name of a Southern Water’s tribal girl inside the jurisdiction. But obviously not smart enough to stay away from you.”

The girl glared at Katara and Katara blinked back at her, “So?”

“He got his ass kicked out because you brought the reign of terror down on the Fire Nation with your little kidnapping. I just wanted to see if all of it was worth it,” The Fire Nation girl growled and tightened her hands over her helmet. She looked Katara over with golden fires, “I’d say it was the dumbest decision he ever made.”

Katara blinked once, “Zuko got kicked out? Of the house?”

“No, you dumb princess,” The girl said it like a curse. “He got kicked out of the gang, out of the jurisdiction and out of the city. The whole Nation has turned on him, there’s practically bounty on his head.”

_Zuko was gone? All because he promised my father. He was willing to give up all they had because of her dad. Because a line in this city makes you who you are._ She was Southern Waters kid that got kidnapped because an outsider knew that Zuko would do anything for Katara. And also there was Sokka’s theory about Zuko gunning for Sokka…  “You don’t know where he is?”

The girl looked taken back, “I only have his phone number. He picked it up when he left town, which was smart, because dad cut him off. He slipped it into my locker during school about two weeks ago.”

Katara blew out a breath, “Can I have it?”

“No,” Golden eyes flashed with fire again as she bit out her answer. “You’re the reason he is gone!”

Katara’s eyes filled with tears, “I know.” Katara bit her lip and blinked back the tiny pools. “I know! I know! I know!” She blew out a frustrated breath and stepped around the girl and her bike and began running again. She wiped at her eyes as her vision became blurry. She tripped slightly but kept up the faster pace.

The motorcycle pulled in front of her again and Katara about toppled over her and the bike. “Look,” The girl was beginning to climb off her back this time. “I really just want him back.” Katara’s bottom lip trembled and the girl handed Katara the phone from her boot. “Press and hold 2.”

Katara’s hand shook as she looked between the phone and the girl who had pulled out a cigarette. Katara wetted her lip and pressed the' 2' button and held it up to her ear. It rang twice, “What do you want?”

“Zuko?” Katara’s voice trembled at the harshly whispered question.

“’Zula, hurry up. I’m at work-…” Zuko’s voice paused, “Azula?”

Katara shook her head and knitted her eyebrows together. “No,” She whispered when she realized Zuko couldn’t see her shake her head.

“Katara?” Katara bit her lip and nodded again, “How did you-?”

“Your sister… She’s here with me do you want to talk to her?” Katara looked up to the girl.

“No! No,” Zuko cleared his throat, “It’s good to hear from you. How are you?”

“Not good.” Katara turned away from Azula and looked off towards the tree. The cigarette smoke floated through the air. Katara could honestly say she never craved a cigarette before but Azula was making it smell and sound like a good idea.

“Me either.” Zuko grumbled and then there was shuffling around on his end. “How’s Suki and Sokka?”

“Not good, they had a fight this morning after practice.” Katara’s mind remembered the hurt look on her friends face.

“Oh, well then how’s skating going?”

“Um,” Katara looked down at her sneakers and drew her toe through the dirt at the side of the path. “I have a routine in my head.”

“Yeah? And how’s it working on the ice?”

“I, uh, I don’t know.” Katara kicked a stone from the dirt and filled the hole with the loose dirt.

“Oh you haven’t tried it out yet? You should be doing that soon right? Don’t competitions start soon?” Zuko shuffled around again and his voice echoed in whatever room he was standing in.

“I just haven’t made it onto the ice,” Katara looked over her shoulder to see Azula looking around. “Yet.”

“Since when?” Zuko asked quietly.

Katara blew out her cheeks and let it out the breath, “Um, when did we last practice?”

“That was over a month ago Katara!” Zuko sounded shocked and Katara couldn’t blame him. It had been a long time.

“I just haven’t felt like getting on it. It’s like it knows…” _everything._ Even the things she was scared to admit to herself. “I just haven’t felt like it.”

“Well how do you know what your new routine looks like if you haven’t practiced it?” Zuko huffed.

“I just need a break. It’s a small one. I’ll skate again tomorrow.” Katara crossed an arm over her chest, keeping the phone up to her ear.

“You promise?”

There was a long pause in the air as both waited for her answer. Katara licked her lips, “Why did you promise?” She asked after the long stretch of silence.

“I,” Zuko sighed and Katara could just see him scratching the back of his neck, “It was bound to happen, Katara. It keeps happening…” Katara chewed on her bottom lip and begged for the tears to not flow over. “No matter how many times, Kat, we just- we’re just not meant to be with each other.”

“We could still be friends?” Katara’s voice cracked and she cleared her throat.

“I’d like that,” Zuko’s voice sounded a little cheerful and the heaviness Katara had been feeling for a month lifted. “But that’s not really an option either.” The weight came slamming back down onto Katara’s shoulders. She gasped for a breath like it had physically knocked the breath out of her. _He’s right_. Katara blinked as tears started escaping her eyes. “Katara, I have to go now. Let me talk to Azula.”

Katara’s hand thrusted the phone out and back to Azula. Katara turned her back again on Azula and sucked in deep breaths to calm herself.

_He’s right. We can’t be together. How many times were they going to push each other away? How many times would their worlds push them apart? A Fire Nation Ex-Prince and a Southern Waters Tribal Princess, it almost sounded like one of those cruel plays the Ember Island Playhouse would put on at the end of every summer._

“Get on.” Azula called over to her.

Katara turned around and shook her head, “I can’t I promised my dad…”

“We’re going to see Zuko.”

Katara’s mouth shut tight. She looked around and started walking towards the bike. Azula shrugged from her jacket and handed Katara the jacket and the helmet. “How did you even get in?” Katara asked as she slid on the jacket and placed the helmet on her head.

“Came in from the cliffs,” Azula slung her leg over her bike like a badass. “I think I cost a young icicle his patch and at least three weeks of motorcycle cleaning to allow me through.”

Katara laughed lightly and slid onto the bike behind Azula, “I know a back way out.”

“Then buckle up, Ice Princess. We have a Burner Prince to save.” Azula slapped Katara’s thigh and Katara held onto the grips beside her seat. She guided Azula out the back way of Southern Water’s territory with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm really happy about this chapter. 10x happier about it than the last chapter! 
> 
> So I've started a Sukka side story... But would anyone actually be interested in it? It's not going to be as dramatic as this one. Or violent... Or long... Really just a lot of secretly pining for each other! And a lot of ice skating! A ton of it!
> 
> As always kudos are great it you liked it and comments are always a blessing.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: [zutaralover94](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I’m s-sorry.” The boy was literally trembling. Sokka almost felt bad for him.  
> “Tell ‘em why.”   
> “I- I let a Fire Nation girl in.”

Sokka began pacing at an hour after Katara had left. He knew her root by heart and never had it ever taken her an hour. Sokka sat down on the couch and looked over his shoulder to his dad. Sokka pulled out his cell phone and started another text message to Suki, then deleting it.

Hakoda was laughing loudly at something Bato said. Sokka sunk further into the couch cushions. The screen door opened and Sokka was to his feet. Yue walked in with a large smile. She quickly wrapped her arms around Sokka and a large kiss to his cheek.

Sokka swallowed and looked away, “Hey, Yue.”

What’s wrong with you silly?” Yue cupped his cheek with a sweet smile, “Where’s Katara?”

“Uh, she went on a run,” Sokka nodded and slid away from Yue. “She should be back soon.”

Yue rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch with a flourish and crossed her leg over the other. She patted the couch and Sokka sat back down in his spot. Yue leaned into his space, “Sokka, Where’s Katara been?”

“Here,” Sokka blurted probably a little too quickly. They had all agreed well everyone but Katara, which no one needed to know the real reason behind Katara’s disappearance for a week. They said she had caught a nasty flu. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

“Dad,” Yue shrugged a shoulder, “Something about a new gang riding up on our territory.” Yue looked around the house and glanced over at the table. Sokka was grabbed by the labels of his jacket and Yue was centimeters from his face. “What happened?”

Sokka felt his eyes widened and stare at the girl that was once stole his heart. She was tough and didn’t let anyone get to her. She was also very smart. Very, very smart. “To?”

“Why the upset in territories all of the sudden?” Yue growled, her blue eyes lighting in a cold fire.

“Southern Raiders and the Dai Lee have hooked up. I think they are trying to make a stand in Raava City.” Sokka was shoved down into the couch again and Yue looked around again.

“But why?” Yue asked in an almost whisper.

“I-I don’t know.” Sokka sighed out.

The two sat there staring at the fireplace in front of them. Nothing else was spoken just the two of them sitting in silence. Their own minds working out the things they know and theories they might have. The screen door busted open, causing Yue and Sokka to jump. A large guy pulled in a younger teenager in by the leather vest. It didn’t have the Southern Waters’ patch on it yet but the square name tag sewn in read: prospect. If Sokka had to guess, he wouldn’t be a prospect for very much longer.

“Tell ‘em.” The older man gruffed out and shoved the teen towards Hakoda.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” The boy was literally trembling. Sokka almost felt bad for him.

“Tell ‘em why.”

“I- I let a Fire Nation girl in.”

Everyone was to their feet now and turned to the boy. Hakoda was slower to rise and look the boy over. The boy shrunk at least ten centimeters. “Sh-She said that she liked my bike-“

Sokka looked over to where Bato stood, his lips were curled in to try and hide his smile.  Sokka shook his head, _so there’s a Fire Nation girl on territory. That’s not so bad._

“Sokka,” Hakoda’s voice broke through his thoughts. Sokka looked over to his dad. “What do you think?”

The kid turned with wide eyes onto Sokka. Well, maybe not kid but he was younger than Sokka maybe by two years? Sokka looked him over, “Did the girl say anything else?”

“U-uh,” The boy rubbed the back of his head, “She asked if I knew where Katara was-“

Sokka turned at that and ran out the door and around to where Katara’s normal running trail was. He unlocked his phone and began dialing. Katara’s voice mail picked up, twice. Sokka continued down the path. He looked all around and cursed, before dialing again.

“Sokka?”

“Suki we have a problem.” Sokka shook out his legs and huffed in a breath, his adrenaline finally wearing off.

[-*-]

Zuko flipped the phone over and over in his hands. He had finally talked to Katara. A month. He’d have to find a new hide out and a new cell phone. This would be his final goodbye. He would have to figure out how to knock the two girls off course for him to get out of town.

Zuko looked up when he heard the rumble of the motorcycle. Azula’s black hair waved around in the wind and the other passenger held onto her tightly. Zuko leaned away from the truck and stood his ground he would need to be steady for this.

Azula stopped the motorcycle and the passenger pulled off their helmet. Katara’s blue eyes were slightly watery, “Zuko.”

Katara stumbled off the bike and into Zuko’s opened arms. He pulled her into his chest and held her close. He pulled her back slightly to look at all of her. Katara wore tights that Zuko remembered as her skate practice tights, a thin sweater and Azula’s bright red Fire Nation jacket. Zuko was suppressing the urge that she looked amazing in it. Zuko swept away the hair that had fallen out of the braid from pulling off the helmet.

“Kat,” Zuko felt himself smile slightly.

Azula groaned and slid off the bike, “We’ve come to take you home.”

“’Zula you know I can’t.” Zuko said over Katara’s head to Azula.

Azula rolled her eyes, “Agni, don’t be such a drama king. Just get your ass back over the line and tell Dad what happened.”

Zuko shook his head and looked down at Katara, “He knows. He gave Jet the idea.”

Katara shook her head, “You could still come back.”

“To?”

Katara pulled out her phone and cursed, “Hold on,” She walked around the truck and to the other side.

Azula was quick to fill Katara’s space filling in a hug of her older brother. Zuko held on for a few moments. He had missed his sister. He knew the pain and torture she went through after mom left. He knew the pain a little too well. He had heard and watched his baby sister go practically insane, she went so far as to pull a suicide attempt. Zuko remembered the blood stained bath water in his mother’s claw footed tub. He remembers the struggle between the two siblings, the mountain they both had to climb. And luckily, as Zuko tightened his hold on Azula, they had gotten through all of it.

“We can make it possible for you to come back. It wasn’t your fault.” Azula began to plead with him.

“It was.” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. “Where does dad think you are? And where does Katara’s family think she is?”

Azula bit her lip and watched as Katara paced back and forth along the side of the truck.  “We have to get you back. The Fire Nation is turning back to its old ways. We need to stop them!”

“Then get out,” Zuko grumbled and shoved a hand through his hair. “We can move and we’ll find you a decent school.”

“Running isn’t the answer.” Azula crossed her arms. “That’s what you and Uncle _always_ said.”

“Well getting in the middle of a fight that isn’t yours really isn’t an answer either.” Zuko glared down at Azula.

“But it may help a cause.” Azula’s glare turned into a small smirk. “Come on; think about it, your own crew, taking back the Fire Nation, obtaining peace back between the gangs.” Azula’s smirk turned into a smile, “Unlimited Ice Princess time~” Zuko was growing to the idea and felt the smile that he had growing falter when Azula brought up Katara. “Come on; come back with me and Katara.”

“Azula, we have to go. Your little board patrol buddy ratted you out.”  Katara walked back around the truck. She gave the saddest smile Zuko had ever seen. And he’s seen Katara at her worst. “Did she convince you?”

“I can’t, you two.”  Zuko shook his head. “Even if I could have come home, I have nowhere to stay.”

“My old skating partner,” Katara reached out to Zuko. “He has a whole place to himself. His parents left him everything. Well not parents but,” Katara waved the air like to tell him to forget it. “You just have to help Sokka rebuild Southern Waters. They aren’t doing so well,” Katara looked down at her phone, “Anyway, Sokka told me everything. The promise you made to my dad.”

There was a long pause as Zuko took in everything. The possibility of the gangs coming together, or at least letting down the borders, was right near impossible. There were at least four gangs with territories in Raava alone. Then there were the other gangs that trade. So they’d have to come up with some sort of trading agreements among the main families.

_This was going to be a bitch._

“It’s going to take a lot of work.” Zuko blew out a breath. The two girls in front of him squealed and high fived, “But I’m not moving back.”

“Wha-?” Azula’s smile fell.

“Like I said,” Katara interrupted, “My old skating partner needs a housemate.”

“And I don’t want to be a burden on anyone else.”

“It’s no burden, trust me.” Katara shook her head and grabbed the helmet from Azula, “He is practicing hard for the competitions. You’ll rarely see him. Azula will send you his address once she drops me back at the border.”

“Kat, wait!” Zuko called out but the two girls were already slinging their legs over the red bike. Zuko called out again as they peeled out of the abandoned drive. Katara looked over her shoulder and waved one last time, before Azula took a turn.

+++

“And this is the kitchen,” Aang said opening a swinging door from the dining room to the kitchen. It was well stocked and shined. “Boomie, my old friend, he did most of the cooking but,” Aang scratched the top of his head. “Now that he’s been gone, I usually do take out.”

Zuko nodded at this information, “Thanks. I’ll try to stay out of your way.”

“It’s no sweat I’m mostly going to be gone. I have a new competition piece that still has a ton of mistakes in it.” Aang shrugged and walked back out. “There’s a game room and a half court down the left side, and I would show you, but I have to get to practice like,” Aang looked down at his watch. Zuko noticed a blue arrow on the topside of his hand. “Yikes! Um, I have to go. Make yourself at home! Explore or eat, or just go lay in your room. Bye!” Aang took off in a sprint to the door and a few moments later Zuko heard the door slam.

Zuko started walking towards the end where Aang had yet to show him. Along the walls of the hallway were trophy cases. And there were a ton of trophies! This kid had done everything and excelled at it, Spelling Bees, Go Karts, Basketball, Soccer, and the biggest case: Ice Skating. Zuko saw pictures of the young kid with skates and different little articles with the bald skater in it. He got to a section with Katara; her arms were wrapped around his, one of her inches away from the ice in a death spin and one large photograph with Aang and Katara kissing the side of a gold medal.  She really did look her happiest when she won a medal.

Zuko was impressed by the countless number of medals and trophies Aang had won most glittered gold, a few handfuls of silvers and a speckle of bronze. As Zuko continued there was a large room with a basketball hoop at one end. Zuko whistled at the sight. This kid most have own half of the Four Nations.

Zuko walked back the way he came and left the large house. He had to see Aang’s old skating partner.

+++

When Zuko entered the skating rink music flittered through the air, slow, close to heart breaking solo piano. Katara was staring out on the ice skates in her hands. Zuko slid his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans and slowly made it down the stairs. He stepped up behind Katara and leaned in close to her hair. _Oceans._ “You promised you would be skating next time.”

Katara jumped and bumped her shoulder under Zuko’s chin. He cursed and held onto his chin. “You shouldn’t sneak up on people with blades in their hands.” She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him for a moment. Then she dropped the skates and wrapped her arms around Zuko’s shoulders. “I’m so glad you are back!”

Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara’s waist, “Hey.”

Katara pulled back with a large smile, “Okay, so,” Katara sat down and began shoving her feet into the skates. “This piece is going to look so perfect. Just wait and see. Here is my phone. When I make it the center and hold my first pose I want you to press play okay? I have it blue toothed to the big sound system.”

Katara handed over her phone and finished lacing her skates. Once she was on the ice she did a few laps and stretched her back into an arch. Once she made it to the center she held her head down with her head down and hand on her shoulder the other down by her side.

_Blue jeans, white shirt_

_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

_It was like James Dean for sure_

_You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_

Katara spun in one direction and switched and spun in opposite direction. She “walked” to the farthest curve of the rink. Katara turned and pushed herself into some sort of double jump backwards and then pushed herself again into another jump that made the hairs on Zuko’s arms stand up at the perfect landing. Katara smiled and skated backwards rocking her hips.

_You were sorta punk rock_

_I grew up on hip-hop_

_But you fit me better_

_Than my favourite sweater_

Katara flipped up an invisible collar and she threw out a wink. The skater rocked back and forth on one skate and then turned and rocked on the other skate. Katara spun into a spin that had her back arched back and hands pointed up.

_And I know that love is mean_

_And love hurts_

_But I still remember_

_That day we met in December_

_Oh, baby_

Katara pulled out of her spin and took off gaining speed to take off to the other side. She skated perfectly into a jump, when she came back down her ankle slid from her and she landed with a thud. She winced and then got back up.

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Oh baby, can you see through the tears?_

Once she made it to the center, bent low on one leg and let the other trail behind her. Then slid into a sort if sit spin, she arched her back and then slowly stood up and wrapped herself in tight in a spin. Her arms moved up and she abruptly stopped.

_Love you more_

_Than those before_

_Say you'll remember, oh say you'll remember, oh, baby, ooh_

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

Katara did a dramatic move with her arms and skated again to the curve. Her feet were spread wide as she skates the edge of the curve. Her smile was large and her blues eyes sparkled as she twisted around and jumped into the air, doing the splits. Zuko whistled lowly.

_Big dreams, gangster_

_Said you had to leave to start your life over_

_I was like, "No please, stay here._

_We don't need no money we can make it all work."_

Katara crossed her feet over each other and crossed and uncrossed her arms. She pulled her lip up in a snarl. The switched so she skated backwards, Zuko couldn’t see her face but with her arms on her shoulders and danced her fingers down her sides.

_But he headed out on Sunday_

_Said he'd come on Monday_

_I stayed up waitin'_

_Anticipatin' and pacin'_

_But he was chasing paper_

_"Caught up in the game."_

_That was the last I heard_

Katara kicked up into a jump and spun twice before landing. One leg was up and she skated backwards holding up the leg in a forty-five degree angle to the ground. It was flawless. Katara dropped her leg and rocked around so she was facing Zuko again. She was biting her lip and her eyes flashed to him before looking back to the ice.

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine_

_Oh baby, can you see through the tears?_

_Love you more_

_Than those before_

_Say you'll remember, oh say you'll remember, oh, baby, ooh_

_I will love you 'til the end of time_

She skated lazily and she did little spins across the middle length of the ice rink. Katara jumped into different spins. Between spins she did shoulder rolls and swayed her hands. Zuko could tell she hadn’t figured out the whole piece.

_Blue jeans, white shirt_

_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

Katara slide her hands up her body and clutched at the collar of her sweater, then up her neck and one hand slid into her hair as the other rested over her eye. Zuko began to clap when the song faded. Katara’s face was pulled into a large grin. She turned around and skated towards him. “So, I don’t have it all figured out but,” She tucked a hair behind her ear. “Once I get those jumps down. I’ll be bringing home the gold.”

“I know you will be,” Zuko smiled and leaned against the boards.

Katara’s lips pulled into a smirk, “Well, since you’re here. You’re skates are still hanging up in the locker room.”

“Oh no,” Zuko began shaking his head. “I didn’t come to skate. I came to watch you and make sure you didn’t go back on our promise.”

Katara huffed and pushed away from the side, “Again!”

Zuko pressed play on Katara’s music and watched as Katara went through her piece again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sokka's pov... Aang is introduced... And Katara is skating again! I have missed writing skating scenes!
> 
> The song I used: [Blue Jeans Cover by Sofia Karlberg](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CyL-sWxMlsc/)  
> Come say hi or submit a song for me to use for a skating piece?
> 
> My tumblr: [zutaralover94](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Katara Rivers, Class President.”
> 
> Katara bit her bottom lip as the school’s vice principal called her name. She smiled and paused for a photographer to take a picture of the principal shaking her hand. She thanked the principal and walked back down to her seat.

“Katara Rivers, Class President.”

Katara bit her bottom lip as the school’s vice principal called her name. She smiled and paused for a photographer to take a picture of the principal shaking her hand. She thanked the principal and walked back down to her seat. Katara turned back to Suki and they hugged and squealed.

Katara looked around at the crowd her dad and brother sitting on the outside edge on the right side of the stage. She tuned out the principal as he talked on about us moving ahead in the world. Blah. Blah. Blah.

Katara felt a buzz in her pocket. She raised the graduation gown and pulled her phone from the pocket of her white lacey shorts. She saw the text and she felt her smile get bigger. She looked over her shoulder and over the lawn where the graduation was being held to see Zuko raising a set of flowers over his eyes to block out the sun. He winked when their eyes connected. She sent a text back quickly before standing with her classmates and taking her tassel from one side to the other.

She tossed her hat in the air along with everyone else and jumped up and down hugging some girl from her Literature class. She laughed and turned around to another. Suki grabbed her hand and pulled her from the crowd, a classmate handed Katara her cap. She thanked them and continued behind Suki.

Her dad was the first to hug her, a big hug that almost crushed her ribs. A side hug and a kiss to her hair came from Sokka before he pulled Suki into a tight full on hug. Katara rolled her eyes and pushed the couple away. “Alright everyone together,” Her dad called out and motioned for them to stand for a picture. After a few dozen, he excused himself to go talk to one of Katara’s old teachers.

“So, graduation bonfire tonight is being held at-“

Suki bit her lip and watched as the girls from their class walked off. She gave Katara puppy dog eyes. Katara rolled her eyes at her friend, “it’s not me you have to convince.”

“No,” Sokka shook his head, “No more parties.”

“But it’s our last high school party! Come on, Sokka just this last one. Please~” Suki pleaded. Katara soon joined in on the please, making it as long and drawn out as possible.

“No,” Sokka shook his head harder but the smile on his face was giving him away. When Suki and Katara got a little louder and a little bit higher in pitch, Sokka covered his ears and began laughing. Katara could see his defenses crumbling little by little. He looked up and his eyes hardened again, “Zuko, tell them. They aren’t going to that bonfire tonight.”

Zuko looked down at the two of them; Katara pouted her bottom lip and blinked slowly up at golden eyes. “You aren’t going to that party,” Zuko said sternly, “Without us.” Katara squealed and flung her arms around Zuko’s shoulders. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her slightly, “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Katara pulled back as she was set back down onto the grass. She saw Zuko briefly look down at her lips then pulling back completely and looking around.

“I have to leave soon. There’s a few of us gathering for a meeting before the bonfire.” Zuko told them in a hushed voice, “Sokka I could really use you there.”

Sokka nodded, “I’ll be there.”

“Thanks,” Zuko nodded and hugged Katara’s shoulder again, “With that, I’ll see you two lovely ladies at the bonfire later.” Zuko winked his good eye like he did during graduation. The trio called out their goodbyes.

* * *

 

The bonfire was held on the beach next to the cliffs. This bonfire was like any other, except somehow it wasn’t. It was livelier and the music coming from someone’s custom speakers had the whole party moving to the beat. Katara and Suki were up on a truck bed swing their hips with a few other girls. Suki spun Katara around and they laughed as they did a small salsa type dance.

“I could watch this all night,” A voice carried over the music and to Katara and Suki. Katara looked over to see Aang leaned against the side of the truck, his chin propped up by his hand.

“Aang!” Katara jumped from the truck bed and into Aang’s arms. “You came!”

“Us too,” Someone grumbled behind Aang. Katara lifted her head and looked over Aang’s shoulder to see a smirk on Zuko’s face.

Sokka was helping Suki down from the truck bed and whispered something to her that made her blush. She slapped his chest and pulled away from him. Katara bit her lip at the happiness that bloomed on Sokka’s face.

“Are they together yet?” Aang leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear. Katara shook her head and sighed. “Damn, how long have they been partners and still…” Aang joined in the head shake. “Come on, let’s get something to drink and you can show me that little footwork you were doing with Suki.” Aang slung an arm around Katara’s shoulder, “You too, Burner Boy.” Aang laughed when a hand slapped at his bald head.

The group made their way to the drinks table, Katara and Zuko switching cups around to pour their drinks and mix them together. Once all had their drinks they walked back over to where someone had brought out picnic tables. The boys decided to sit on the table tops causing Katara and Suki to sit between legs. Suki sat comfortably between Sokka’s but Katara sat between one of Aang’s and one of Zuko’s. She took a drink wishing her and Zuko could be close again. They all sat with small chat until their cups were empty and Aang held out his hand to Katara.

Aang pulled Katara from the table and closer to the music. Katara laughed as Aang made an over dramatic sway of his hips to the song. Katara raised her arms and danced freely laughing when Aang would randomly grab her and try to dip her.

“So,” Aang said as the music changed and he could talk over the techno remix of a popular song. “Zuko?”

Katara tilted her head and looked over her shoulder to see him leaning back on the picnic tables talking to Sokka and Suki. This was the most relaxed he had looked in over the last three months Katara had known him. His black t-shirt was tight across his biceps as he held up his upper body weight. The distressed jeans he wore fit him snug but flared out at the bottom around his black high-tops. His black hair was longer than when they first met, the tips of it brushing his shoulders now and hanging well into his eyes if he tilted his head just right. The light pink scar over his left eye ever present. Katara sighed and shrugged her shoulder, “Friends.”

“Well, that took you a while to answer,” Aang rose an eyebrow. “You sure that’s all?”

Katara shrugged again and sighed, “I tried to teach him to skate.”

“Ah no, Kat!” Aang drawled out and clicked his tongue, “Trying to teach a newbie to skate a pairs with you?”

Katara looked away and licked her top teeth, “I guess I was hoping…”

Aang laughed, his blue eyes sparkling in the torch and moon light. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Katara felt a smile form on her face. Aang took her hands and they began dancing fully again instead of just the small sway as they had been doing.  “You should come to practice!”

Aang gave her a look and shook his head. He opened his mouth and then closed it, “You know what I just might. I have this new routine and I want an expert’s opinion on it.”

“Oh, Pakku’s not there usually during summer practices.” Katara frowned slightly and switched places with Aang as they danced. She looked over his shoulder to Zuko. He laughed at something Sokka had said and looked over to where Katara and Aang were.

“I know,” Aang said and they switched back with a jump and a slide. “Haha, yeah! I forgot how much fun it was to just dance with you.” Katara bumped her hip against his and laughed. “I know that’s why I said expert. You were planning on practicing too, right?” Aang said picking the conversation back up.

“I am not an expert.” Katara shook her head and Aang pulled her deeper into the crowds spinning her. Katara threw her head back and laughed as they took large steps. She apologized as she knocked into someone.

Aang pulled her back close to him, “Eh, but you know chorography and I think that my piece needs a better foot work between quads.”

Katara’s jaw dropped, “Quads? As in more than one?”

Aang nodded his head and pulled Katara into a dramatic steps cheek to cheek and splitting the crowd with their straight walk. Katara let out another loud laugh. “Five to be exact.”

“Five?!” Katara yelled out over the music and kicked up a little bit of sand as she twisted her feet over each other in fast steps and brought her left leg to wrap around Aang’s then lifted her right leg up.

Aang whistled, “You still got it!”

Katara blushed at the compliment and Aang lowered her back down into splits and stepped over her. He pulled her up with a small spin so she was facing away from him. Katara turned her face towards Aang’s as they did a small walk and kicked a little sand. People had begun to move away from the duo. “I could say the same thing.” Katara whispered up to him.

Aang pushed her out into a spin and Katara flung her arm back for flare. Aang pulled gently and caused Katara to be pulled flush against him. Katara lifted a leg and Aang pulled her through the sand, her foot leaving a trail in the sand. Once he stopped Katara, turned and walked back and forth over the line, swaying her hips and looking over her shoulder to wink at Aang. Aang snarled and took a few fast steps before sliding in the sand on his knees to Katara, his forehead on her stomach and his arms around her waist.

The song ended and the small crowd clapped and cheered for the dancing couple. Katara looked down at Aang and laughed, “Taking bets on if Suki and Sokka remember our dance competition.”

Aang laughed and pushed himself up, dusting the sand from off of him. A girl practically attached herself to Aang complimenting him on his dancing. Katara shook her head as a few others stood around to talk to Aang. She made her way back to where they had left Suki, Sokka and Zuko.

“Fun time?” Suki wiggled her eyebrows with an airy giggle. Sokka raised an eyebrow trying his best to look unimpressed. Zuko looked between Katara and the group of girls surrounding Aang. When his golden eyes finally made it to her, she nodded at Suki’s question.

“Dying of thirst,” Katara pointed to her throat, “I’m gonna-“

“I’ll get you a water,” Zuko got up from his spot and over to the drink table as Aang walked up.

Sokka put out a fist for Aang to bump; Suki had to duck her head from how far Sokka leaned. She hit his stomach as he continued to sit like that. Sokka sat up again and played with Suki’s short ponytail. “That was a nice little show you put on out there.” Sokka commented.

“Thanks,” Aang slipped to sit beside Sokka again. “But you know it’s really your sister that makes it look good.” Aang winked at her.

“Dude, that’s my little sister.” Sokka punched Aang lightly in the arm.

Zuko came back and handed Katara a water bottle before also passing one to Aang, “You guys dance really nice together.”

“We were partners,” Aang nodded his head in a thank you.

“Both on ice and in a few competitions,” Katara added.

“I knew that looked familiar.” Suki squinted her eyes and Katara.

The group picked up conversation again and slowly made their way closer to the bonfires, the breeze off the ocean a little chilly. Katara sat between Suki and Zuko, Sokka on the other side of Suki and Aang standing across from Katara and Suki. They all talked and laughed, Katara enjoying herself more and more. The past few weeks, months, slowly draining away funny story after jokes and puns that mainly the boys brought up, Katara was beginning to really lean against Zuko and her eyes even slipped closed a few times. The late night and all of the dancing caused the energy to drain from her. Plus, she supposed, the weight of the world was off her shoulders for one night. She should embrace that.

* * *

 

Katara squinted her eyes as Aang skated around the rink’s edge. He was doing fine but he was putting a lot of weight on his left inside skate. He pushed himself smoothly into a quad jump and landed slightly wobbly making Katara wince. Katara hit the boards to get Aang’s attention.

He skated over to her and skidded to a stop, “Yeah?” Aang took in deep breaths, his chest heaving.

“When did you injure your left ankle?” Katara narrowed her eyes to tell Aang she wanted a straight answer.

Aang looked anywhere but at Katara. Katara reached up and grabbed Aang’s chin and forced him to look at her, “Does Gyatso know?”

“Do I look like a fish like this?” Aang purposefully sucked in his cheeks under Katara’s fingers.

She looked down at his lips and began to smile, losing focus. “Ha, yeah kind of-“ Katara growled and tightened her grip on Aang’s cheeks. “No subject changes!”

Aang pulled away from Katara with a childish frown. He looked down at his skates. “Yeah… He told me to ice it and stay off of it for a few weeks.”

Katara reached over the boards and smacked Aang hard in the chest, “You idiot! You should have-“ Katara hit him again and Aang rubbed at his chest, “You told him you were staying home! But really you came here to practice!”

Aang gave a small smile and backed away from the wall, “He wasn’t letting me skate.”

“And he was smart not to!” Katara yelled out to him “That’s why you were okay with Pakku not being here.” Katara crossed her arms over her chest. “Aang Eugene-!”

“That’s not my middle name,” Aang began laughing and nearly fell on the ice.

“Close enough!”

“What?!” Aang began laughing harder and turned to support himself on the walls behind him, still clearly putting more weight on his right foot. “And what kind of name is Eugene?”

“Get off the freakin’ ice if you’re hurt!” Katara yelled over Aang’s laughter. She couldn’t help but smile, telling herself over and over again not to start laughing. It was great to be laughing and bantering back and forth like old times.

“Yes mom,” Aang droned out but was still laughing under his breath. “At least I got in a few minutes of practice.”

Katara hit him once more time with his blade protectors, “You would have more but you need to be healing and you’re only hurting yourself more when you don’t give yourself time to rest.”

Aang sat down and pulled off the boot of his left foot. He cringed and stretched his toes, “Okay, okay. No reason to continue on, I’m off the ice now.”

Katara sat down next to him and crossed her arms over her chest, “Five quads are really impressive.”

“Yeah,” Aang sighed out, “If I can land them all.” They sat in silence for a little bit.

Katara looked over to Aang, “You jacked up your foot more when we danced a few nights ago, huh?”

“Nah,” Aang shook his head. “That was fun. We should dance together again.”

Katara busted out into a fake laugh, “Oh, Aang you almost had me there.”

“What?” Aang smirked. “We were hot! Did you see all those girls that came to me? I mean,” Aang wiggled his shoulders. “All the girls want to dance with the Aang-Bang-Man!” Aang winked at the invisible person or reflection and even threw up some finger guns.

“Aang-Bang-Man?” Katara brought a hand up to her face and began laughing, “What the- Where did you come up with a name like that?”

“It’s cool.” Aang stood up and swiveled his hips, “Like my moves.” Aang drawled out the ‘o’ in moves.

Katara rolled her eyes and stood. She shook her head and patted Aang’s shoulder, “Alright, sit down before you hurt yourself more.” Katara reached down and took off the blade protectors on her skates. “It’s my turn to put on the moves.”

Katara pressed play on her phone and skated quickly to the center of the rink. She did the routine she had shown Zuko a week ago. This time perfecting small little twists of her wrists and tightening up her steps. She landed a jump with her arms lifted and about cried in happiness. If she could incorporate the jump in her actual routine, she would be leaving any competition with gold. She gasped for air as she spun into the ending pose.

Multiple handclaps came from the side. She looked up and a large smile came to her face at seeing Zuko sitting beside Aang. Aang let out a whistle that rang through the empty rink. Katara skated to the wall and leaned on it. Zuko handed out her water bottle, “Looks really good, better than the other day.”

“Eh,” Zuko threw Aang a dirty look at the sound that came from him and the shrug of his shoulders. “It’d be better with a different song.”

Katara tilted her head and took a long drink. She capped her bottle, “You know how Pakku feels about music.”

Aang smirked and nodded, “I do.” Aang pulled out his own phone and handed it to Katara.

Katara looked down to see a video pulled up, she pressed play. Korra was arched back into a laid-back spin and the music of the original song she had chosen played over invisible speakers. Katara gritted her teeth and paused the video as Korra pulled her foot up into a haircutter spin. Katara handed back the phone and turned back to look at the ice.

“So what?” Zuko asked as he leaned beside Katara, “You have the same song. That doesn’t matter.”

“Well,” Katara bit her lip. “It wouldn’t be unless I go second. Plus,” Katara shoved a hand through her hair, “When I lost a month of practice, she made her announcement on the piece she would be doing this year. I haven’t…” Katara trailed off.

“So you look like you copied.” Zuko filled in and nodded slowly. “You just have to find a new song.”

“Ha,” Aang let out a short laugh and covered it when Katara turned to glare at him. “What it’s funny? He thinks you can just use your routine to any song. It’s almost cute.”

Katara hardened her glare, “I’ll find another song.”

“I’ll help you find one,” Zuko pulled out his phone from his back pocket.

Katara shook her head, “Nah, I’ll find something. I’m sure.” Katara skated towards the center again, “I kind of have to, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there that was...
> 
> Guys I'm tired! I literally wrote this in one sitting and I'm actually happy with it.
> 
> You know the normal things everyone puts down here... Kudos if you liked it, Comments if you loved it and leave a message on my tumblr if you hated it!
> 
> Tumblr: [zutaralover94](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko sat cross-legged in the studio above the ice rink. “Here listen to this.” Katara handed her small white ear bud over to Zuko.
> 
> The song started soft and with lots of instruments. Zuko nodded but he really wasn’t feeling that Katara’s piece should only be instrumental. “I don’t know. Put it on the maybe list.”
> 
> Katara sighed and laid back on the mat they were sitting on, “They are all on the maybe list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! It's short but hey I'm just glad I could put out another chapter after such a long writers block. :) Hope you enjoy.

Zuko sat at the head of the small conference table and looked around at the others that had decided to join. The small “council” had decided to meet up at Aang’s, since it was the only house that contained a private conference room and less likely for anyone to interrupt.

“Alright, let’s start the first Aang Gaang meeting.” Aang said from Zuko’s left. Zuko closed his eyes from the temptation of rolling them and heard three others let out a low groan. “What?” Aang’s voice whined out.

Zuko slowly opened his eyes and looked over to where Sokka sat on his right. Sokka had face palmed and when Zuko’s eyes trailed a little farther back to where Katara, Suki and Azula sat against the wall away from the table, he caught Katara shaking her head. Zuko looked back to the table and cleared his throat. “Right, we really should get this started.”

Zuko looked around the table for nods, along with Aang and Sokka, Smellerbee (to represent the Freedom Fighters), Yue (from the Northern Waters Chapter), June (A girl from Suki’s home to represent the Warriors) and Haru (A rider from a small town on the north side of Ba Sing Se. He had a small group of people but mostly he just liked working on the bikes.). There wasn’t many of them but probably enough to slow down the progress of the other gangs. The few of them and all under the age of 25, how they were going to take down the largest and meanest groups, Zuko really had no idea. But he was going to do his best.

“First order of business,” Zuko looked down at the small page of notes he had. Katara had helped him organize and help him where they could transition to the next topic. He looked over to her now, she gave a thumbs up. “We are going to need more than just us. The Dai Lee are dangerous and are willing to take any measure needed.” Zuko looked over to Sokka, knowing exactly what he was talking about. The SouthernWaters Leader nodded sharply.

Zuko took the next half hour going over larger details. Laying out ways to get into the Dai Lee, Azula smirked at this. “That’s where my girls come in.” She whispered over to Katara, “We’re well versed in getting in.”

Katara let out a quiet laugh and shook her head, “That prospect is still washing bikes.”

Azula shrugged her shoulder, her red leather jacket crackling as she looked over to Katara. “A little punishment never hurt anyone. Not unless they want it too.” The Fire Nation girl gave a dramatic wink. Suki cleared her throat, trying to hide her laugh.

Zuko continued on about the best time to attack. “We have three months. Be ready.” He knocked his knuckles on the table. There was almost an audible crack in the tension.

Yue and Haru were first to move, they had busy schedules. June quickly dismissed herself with a nod to Suki. Smellerbee said her goodbyes and wished Zuko good luck. Then it was left to the main of them.

“It went really good.” Katara smiled and Zuko felt himself relax then.

“Thanks,” Zuko smiled back and pulled her into a hug. Katara let out a soft noise before slowly wrapping her arms around Zuko. Zuko closed his eyes and put his face in Katara’s hair. _Oceans._ Zuko’s eyes popped open and shoved Katara back by her shoulders. Blue eyes were large and a blush had tinted Katara’s cheek. “Sorry. Um-“

“Lunch?” Suki called out to the couple as the others began leaving.

“I know a great pizza place down the road.” Aang had an eyebrow raised to Zuko and Katara.

“Sounds good,” Zuko nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

+++

Katara and Zuko sat cross-legged in the studio above the ice rink. “Here listen to this.” Katara handed her small white ear bud over to Zuko.

The song started soft and with lots of instruments. Zuko nodded but he really wasn’t feeling that Katara’s piece should only be instrumental. “I don’t know. Put it on the maybe list.”

Katara sighed and laid back on the mat they were sitting on, “They are all on the maybe list.”

Zuko looked over Katara’s body, her legs still folded in tight black leggings, a blue sweater that looked like it had been through the wash a few too many times that hung off one shoulder. The sweater moved up and lightly tanned skin greeted him. Katara let out a dramatic sigh and looked down her body to him.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, “We’ll go back through them.” Katara saw blue eyes roll and she shook her head. Zuko looked back down at his phone and pulled out the most ridiculous song he knew in his phone and unplugged his head phones. _That’s What I Like_ started blaring from his phone. Zuko stood up and started lip syncing, making up the moves as he went. Katara sat up and shook her head with a large smile.

_Go pop it for a player, pop-pop it for me_

_Turn around and drop it for a player, drop-drop it for me_

“You could do something like this.” Zuko called over the music. Before turning and opening his legs that led into his best imitation of a twerk. He looked over his shoulder to see Katara staring at his butt. She had a hand over her mouth to contain her giggles.

_Jump in the Cadillac (Girl, let's put some miles on it)_

_Anything you want (Just to put a smile on you)_

_You deserve it baby, you deserve it all_

_And I'm gonna give it to you_

Zuko drove an invisible car and winked at her. He held out his hand and Katara was pulled up and into Zuko’s arms. He spun her so she faced the windows out to the rink.

_“Cool ice skates shining so bright. Strawberry soda on ice. Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like.”_ Zuko rewrote the words and Katara was thrown into a whole other round of giggles. “ _Texting by the fire at night. Snow slopes and s-something are white.”_ Zuko sang in her ear and then spun her around.

Katara had the largest smile on her face, “I’m impressed.”

_I'm talkin' trips to Puerto Rico_

_Say the word and we go_

_You can be my fleeka_

_Girl, I'll be a fleeko, mamacita_

Zuko continued the lip sync and blew a raspberry when Bruno rolled ‘r’s. “I have no idea how he does that.”  Katara only shrugged.

_“Shopping sprees in Paris. Even twenty-four carrots.”_ Zuko shrugged as he sang the wrong words. Katara shook her head and wiped at the underside of her eye. Zuko tapped on her shoulder and pointed to the mirrors along the wall.

_Take a look in that mirror (take a look)_

_Now tell me who's the fairest_

_Is it you? (is it you?) is it me? (is it me?)_

_Say it's us (say it's us) and I'll agree, baby_

Zuko over dramatized and pointed to Katara, then did a body roll with a wink as he pointed to himself. He pulled her into a side hug and nodded to the mirror.

That was when Katara completely lost it. She was bent over laughing and Zuko tried his best to continue on but ended up just letting the music play on as Katara laughed. She held a hand to her chest and took in deep breaths. But every time gold met blue in the mirror she was back to laughing again.

“You know that just hurts.” Zuko mocked and turned off the music with a hand over his heart. “Here I was dancing my heart and soul out for you. And all you can do is laugh?”

Katara tried her best to hold in laughter and nod seriously. “Y-you twerked!” Katara turned away from him and tried to demonstrate but she was laughing too hard. “Spirits, that was the best t-thing.”

“So mean Katara.” Zuko crossed his arms but a smile was tugging hard on his lips.

Katara slowly calmed down breaking into small rounds of laughter. She leaned over and grabbed her phone. “I just have to find one.” Katara sighed and looked over the ice. “And I need one quick. So,” Katara turned back to Zuko with sad eyes. “I can put out what I am going to be doing this season.”

+++

Zuko and Aang sat on the bleachers as Katara practiced. “So, are you practicing to be her partner?”

“Ha,” Zuko chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m afraid that I won’t ever be able to skate as well as her.”

“Nah,” Aang shook his head. He watched Katara slid too far to the right and tripped on a spot on the ice. Aang clicked his tongue. “I didn’t even measure up to Katara. She’s an amazing skater. Slides into character so easily.”

“Yikes,” Zuko said through his teeth. “You’re a seasoned skater. So how do you expect me to ever…”

“She’ll be able to teach you her ways.”

“Hm,” Zuko rubbed at his chin as he watched Katara spin with her leg kicked back in a 90 degree angle.

“Or you know I can teach you?” A smile came big and bright to Aang’s face. Zuko turned to him with a shocked face. “Oh come on, I was her last partner and you _need_ my help to catch up.” Aang shrugged and gestured to himself, “And who better than a world gold medalist?”

Zuko shook his head slowly looking down to his hands. He heard a loud thump and both of them were out of their seats. Katara had fallen and she was shakenly getting up holding onto her elbow. She was cursing and stretched out her arm a few times.

“Plus it’s dangerous,” Aang said as he stepped out onto the ice and moved towards Katara. “I figured a Fire Nation kid would be all over that.”

+++

Zuko wobblingly skated backwards. It was getting easier but making those sharper turn Aang asked him to make had his skates hitting together. They had been practicing now after the hockey practice on Wednesday and Thursday evenings. Katara and sometimes Aang would practice early in the morning. Zuko would pop in and watch Katara fret over choreograph that she had no music for.

“You’re doing great.” Aang called from the other side of the rink. “Now jump!”

Zuko looked up from where he was looking over his shoulder, “I can’t make it around a corner and you want me to jump?”

“Um,” Aang looked around like the question wasn’t sent towards him. “Yeah, I want you to jump.”

“Backwards?”

“That was the direction you were going so… Yes.”

Zuko grumbles as he think about what he’s about to do. He barely lifted his heels and came back down, falling on his butt. Zuko winced and began to move to get up.

“Dude,” Aang made it out to him and held out a hand. “You gotta stop thinking about it so much.”

Zuko grunted and let Aang help steady him. “I can’t do this.” He looked down at his skates. “This isn’t my element. I’ll never be able to-“

“Not your element?” Aang began laughing. “You have a motorcycle right?”

“Yeah, so?” Zuko crossed his arms over his chest.

“Then you know how to stay upright.” Aang skated around him and took off towards the other side of the rink. “You’ve got the means to turn which way you want. You know how to lean your body and carry the weight of something else.” Aang did multiple different tricks like swaying on one skate and lunging. “You did tricks on your bike right?”

Zuko scratched the back of his neck, “A few.”

Aang skated to him with a flourish of kicks and spins. “And did you just do them all in one day?”

“Uh no.”

“Exactly.” Aang stopped in front of him. “So, you learned how to pop a wheelie by moving your body back on your bike and like accelerate right?” Zuko nodded with a shrug. “And you know how far back you can go without falling off?” When Zuko nodded again he started to look annoyed. “Then think of your body in these skates.” Aang knocked Zuko’s skate. “Relearn how far back your body can go without losing that balance and pop a wheelie or in this case you know jump.”

Zuko nodded and thought about his weight in the skates. The thought of them coming off the ice at the same time scared him slightly.

“You know how to bunny hop right?” Aang questioned but Zuko’s prolonged silence was his definite answer. “What has Katara been teaching you?”

“Mostly on how to stay upright,” Zuko said in her defense. “Plus, I can spin pretty well now.”

“That’s great,” Aang said in monotone before taking a deep breath. “But it’s only cool if you can spin in the air.” Aang stepped away. “Now let’s start working on those jumps.” Zuko nodded in determination.

+++

“I found it! I found it!” Katara busted into practice with her phone held high. Sokka and Suki slid to a stop abruptly, Aang spun to a stop in his own corner. Zuko turned around in a seat in front of the opening to the ice.

“Your phone?” Sokka chuckled out and Suki elbowed him. “What? She’s always losing her phone so what makes this so special?”

“The song,” Katara made it to the rink wall and handed out her phone to Aang. Zuko stepped up next to her.

 Aang pressed play and the air softly began playing piano music. The five of them stood around the phone and Suki tilted her head.

“Isn’t that song from that tv show?” Suki asked with a raise of her brow.

“Well kind of,” Katara took back her phone. “But I found someone who did the instrumental for it. What do you think?” She looked around to all of them and then stopped on Zuko.

“I like it,” Zuko nodded. “Then again I’m not sure what qualifies as good.”

“What’s your short program?” Aang asked.

“Well, I was thinking…” Katara took her phone back and pulled up an old video.

“La Tui’s swan lake?” Suki said in awe as Katara turned the phone out.

“Yeah,” Katara shrugged. “But I figured I could do it to like a different music. I thought maybe like ‘Requiem for a Tower’?”

“Hmm,” Suki tilted her head, “How are you going to incorporate Swan Lake?”

“I’ll pretty much do what she has done,” Katara looked down at the bad quality video. “Her step sequence is amazing and then I can turn the double toe sequence into a triple flip double toe.”

Sokka smirked, “Pakku is not going to totally like that.”

“But I like it,” Aang said with a large smile. “Come on let’s start on that triple jump sequence La Tui did during the second half.”

Zuko watched as Katara’s smile grew too. She nodded and grabbed her bag to put on her skates. “You’re coming to skate too?” Katara looked up to him.

“Nah, not today,” Zuko shook his head and looked up to Aang. He gave a short nod. “I’ll play the music when you need, how about that?”

Katara shook her head. “I don’t need that today. I need to work on moves. Thanks though,” Katara patted his arm and handed him her blade protectors.

Zuko took the protectors as Katara stepped onto the ice. He sat and watched Aang spin her a few times before letting go. Katara stretched slightly and moved her arms like a bird flap.

“Caw Caw,” Aang called out causing them all to laugh out. He copied her movements but much more dramatically.

Katara shoved him and skated away. She picked up speed and flew into a jump. She spun a couple of times before landing and then jumping perfectly again. Katara was truly flawless. Her dark blue jacket was tight against her, her light blue skirt fluttered around her thighs as she sped up around the rink. She rocked back and forth and spun around. Katara smiled to him.

Suki and Sokka took a short break and they leaned back on the boards. Suki turned her head slightly to look to Sokka but spoke loudly enough for Zuko to hear too. “Katara will make a lovely swan, don’t you think?” Suki look a little farther and over her shoulder, “Zuko?”

“Definitely,” Zuko smiled and watched as Katara spun low to the ice with her leg out and head down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please let me know what you think. Anything about this chapter or about the fic. 
> 
> And the song Katara uses for her [short program](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTR-SsNRcnU)  
> is Requiem For a Tower by Escala. For her [free skate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7AQn_ZrFu8)  
> is lovely by Billie Eilish. It played on 13 Reason Why. I looked forever to find some type of classical music for her short program but I really wanted something more modern and I went with this. It's a prefect length as a song for a short program. 
> 
> My tumblr: [zutaralover94](https://zutaralover94.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara slumped down next to Suki with a large bowl of popcorn. Suki and Sokka on the ice in a paused frame. Suki popped her can of cola and raised the remote towards the tv and clicked play. They were in the River’s den area watching old skating tapes.

Katara slumped down next to Suki with a large bowl of popcorn. Suki and Sokka on the ice in a paused frame. Suki popped her can of cola and raised the remote towards the tv and clicked play. They were in the River’s den area watching old skating tapes. Katara crunched down on popcorn and cringed when she saw which piece they were playing. “Those outfits just do not match the feel of the song.”

“Oh Spirits,” Suki placed her can down on the coffee table and sat taking the bowl into her lap. “Don’t you remember? Sokka split soda all over the outfits we were supposed to wear. You know the white military jackets we were going to wear with all the gold buttons. We spent a fortune on them.” Suki crammed a handful of popcorn in her mouth. “I could still kill your brother over that.” She mumbled through the mouthful.

“You still placed though,” Katara sighed as she watched Sokka and Suki attempt their signature death spiral.

“Yeah, but I think it was because of that accidental choreography that Sokka did,” Suki took another bite of popcorn. “That was when we decided to do the split right there.” Suki pointed to the screen as Suki went into a sit spin Sokka went into a camel spin. When Suki rose to do a camel spin, Sokka lowered into a sit spin. “To this day how he catches my skate here without getting hurt still shocks me.” Sokka rose back up and grabbed Suki’s ankle. Suki pulling off her best saddened dramatic face as Sokka pulls her back. He lets go of her leg and Sokka holds onto both of her arms as she slides back into the original choreography. Suki sighs, “How did we ever pull that off?”

The video soon comes to a stop and with Suki and Sokka hugging each other tightly. The screen goes black and Suki lets out another huff. She picks up the remote and scrolls through where we have saved all our skating videos. “How about one of yours?” Suki clicked on a random one. “Oooh, your tribal princess one!”

Katara groaned and sunk farther into the couch. There 6-year-old Katara stood in white fringe with a bright blue tribal looking belt and a bright blue choker her mother had gotten her. “The only good thing about this was the ending.” Katara covered her eyes as she watched herself fall to the ice after getting her boots knocked together.

Suki began laughing, “I think we need to recreate this one! Forget the whole lovely swan.” Suki continued to giggle. She practically fell off the couch from laughing too hard as the camera zoomed in on Katara’s crying face at the end.

Katara took the remote and began clicking through the videos again, ready to stop reliving that nightmare. Katara selected a video from a few years back of Suki and Sokka’s performance. As soon as Katara hit play, Suki felt like she was blasted back to that performance.

 

~*~*~

“Sokka Rivers and Suki Ling, representing Ba Sing Se Ice Rink.”

Sokka and Suki skated one lap, Suki slid into a sit spin and stretched her right leg out. She shook out her nerves and Sokka clasped her hand, he pulled her to the center of the ice. Sokka rested his forehead against hers and Suki placed a hand over his heart. “I’m so fucking nervous.” Sokka whispered as the first note rang out.

Suki tilted her head away and clasped her arms one at a time around Sokka to the beat of the music. Suki undid both of her arms to the beat and laid back in Sokka’s arms.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold-sweat hot-headed believer_

Sokka spun them around once and Suki was let go but held onto Sokka’s hand as they spun out. He skated backwards, and blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he pulled her in.

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."_

Suki was lifted above Sokka and her hands. Suki was tossed slightly, and she twisted in the air landing in Sokka’s arms on the second line. She clasped her arms around Sokka, before she was let down gently to the ice.

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

They moved into a spin with Suki’s leg wrapped around Sokka’s and a leg out to steady them as Sokka sat slightly too. Suki slid farther down and arched her back, so she was at slight parallel with the ice and Sokka held onto her thigh. Sokka was quick to guide her back up and into a standing position.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_Yeah, it takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

Sokka led Suki around curve of ice rink. She matched her steps with his and then pushed herself in to a double lutz and then a double toe. When Suki landed, she looked to see that Sokka had made it through them. He had a tight smile on his face. Sokka and Suki crossed hands and Suki spun so her and Sokka were faced the same direction. Suki’s head laid back on Sokka’s shoulder. Suki raises her arms over their heads and into Sokka’s hair.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, the reason I hold on_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone_

Sokka takes both of Suki’s hands and swings her into lifting her off her feet. With both holding straight arms, Suki above Sokka’s head does the splits. Then slides around after a spin to where she has one leg wrapped around Sokka’s. She drops farther and into a low death spin. Suki breathes in the cold air close to the ice. She feels Sokka switch hands and then pull her into him and back up.

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_'Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

They fall into a step sequence that was pretty easy, just a basic swivel back and forth on one skate before switching feet and doing it again. Sokka spun Suki around and they weaved in and out of the other to the curve of the rink again.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_Yeah, it takes me all the way._

Suki took the lead in and Sokka grabbed her ankle. When they pulled out of the curve, Sokka pulled her back and the spun pressed together in a camel spin. They stand up and Sokka lifts Suki and throws her into the air. Suki does two spins before landing perfectly with the biggest smile.  Suki spins and Sokka catches her around her waist and they spin together.

_I want you to stay, stay._

_I want you to stay, ooh._

Suki faces Sokka and Sokka moves into a sit spin. Suki leans back and grabs her skate pulling her leg into a standing split. Sokka’s warm breath brushes over her cold nose. His blue eyes are shining, and Suki swore in that moment he had never looked happier. Suki slowly let go of her skate and Sokka stood up. Suki wrapped her right leg around Sokka’s left. Her hands clutching onto his shirt and her head against Sokka’s chest.

The music fades off left with whistles and thunderous clapping. Suki closes her eyes and pulls in deep breaths. She can feel Suki doing the same and when she looks up. Sokka is looking at her.

That moment. That was when she realized. She was in love with Sokka Rivers.

~*~*~

 

Suki’s breath caught in her throat as her feeling came rushing back to her. Her eyes didn’t blink away until Katara had laughed and started searching for another one. But now Suki’s mind was else where and as the next video of Katara’s last performance came on, Suki blanked out.

She had told Zuko that she would move on. That she could move on. With all that had happened with Katara, Sokka was put into charge of their small group. He was a leader of his own motorcycle gang. She bit her lip, Suki knew deep down inside Sokka never wanted that. He wanted to continue skating for years to come but with the doom of what was to come here in a few months. Sokka might never see that dream.

Suki felt tears well up in her eyes. Sokka would have to give up skating either way. He has his own tribe now, or his father will be so impressed that he will make Sokka take over the SouthernWaters MG. Or the worst possible… None of them would make it past the next couple of months. Suki took a deep breath to calm her nerves. _No that won’t happen this will all be fine. They will all be fine._ _Sokka will be fine._

Suki opened her eyes again to see that on-screen Katara was in her final pose and breathing heavily. Her face had on the largest smile Suki might have ever seen. “That really was one of your best performances ever.”

Katara laughed, “Well I had to get that-,” When Katara turned to look at her she frowned. “Suki are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Suki swiped at her face wetness coated her palm and inner wrist. “Just brings up old memories.”

Katara looked sad for a moment but nodded and turned back to the tv. “Let’s go watch one of Sokka’s single skates.” Suki smiled at the lanky Sokka that stood in a ‘manly’ stance. He moved as loosely and with not very much grace, almost like a newborn deer learning how to walk. When he tripped over his own skates the two began laughing.

“It wasn’t funny!”

The girls turned around to see the source of their laughter in the doorway. Sokka had his arms crossed over his chest and a small pout on his lips. Suki lifted her blanket, so he could slide in between her and the arm of the couch. Sokka huffed as he sat next to her, his arm going over the back of the couch. Suki pulled her legs up under her and leaned towards Sokka a little to get comfortable. Just like they had done many times before.

Suki shuffled the popcorn bowl so that it sat on Sokka’s lap. Sokka took a large handful and munched down. Hazel eyes followed his every move, a few weeks back he thought she would betray him. Which she kind of almost had but she was only going to give vague answers to Katara’s question. Katara was a smart girl she would fill in the blanks that Suki would have left. But she did it for Katara and Zuko, not to go back on Sokka. She would never do that for the only person that she truly loved.

Sure, she loved Katara. She loved her like a sister. And yeah, the girls in the Warrior home had her back and she had theirs, but it was a different love. It was one she hadn’t felt in a long time. A love that would protect her, comfort her, and love her back. If only they would realize it. Or maybe if she would believe that they would, could.

“Let’s watch one of Suki’s first ones! I’m sure hers are just as bad!” Sokka leaned over to grab the remote from Katara.

Suki bit her lip and looked at the screen, “I don’t have any minus the ones that your family videoed.”

“None?” Sokka tilted his head in confusion. “Didn’t you start skating like when you were 8?”

Suki shrugged and watched as Sokka brought up one of their first performances.

 

~*~*~

Suki was two when she was put into the system. Her first house was St. Yangchen Home for Girls. At age six, the home took a trip to an ice skating rink. Suki remembered the moment her feet touched the ice. She had never felt like home in her whole life until that moment. At age 8, the local rink sponsored her in a competition. She took home first that year. After the competition, the local rink closed. The owner insisted for Suki to continue at a different rink, even going so far as to scrape enough money together to get her a coach at another rink. But not being in walking distance of the new rink, Suki gave up on skating.

It was two years later and five escape plans gone bad, when Suki was brought to an interview. An interview with a young lady wanting a daughter. Wanting Suki. Her nerves had been so great Suki hadn’t been able to eat her breakfast and was already planning her escape route after the lady left. Nobody wanted an eleven year old. Suki knew that much.

“Suki,” The housemother called out into the hall, where Suki sat beside the office in a wooden chair. Suki stood and walked into the office. A tall woman stood and smiled brightly. “Suki, this is Kyoshi, say hello.”

“Hello,” Suki bowed slightly as she had been taught to do.

“Hello Suki,” Kyoshi continued to smile brightly and reached out a hand to her. Suki bent her head back to stare up at the woman. She had never met a woman so tall.

“Suki,” Her housemother called out. Suki nodded and looked over to her, “Why don’t you tell Miss. Kyoshi about yourself?”

“I’m eleven now.” Suki bit her lip and tilted her head as Kyoshi kept her hand and sat back down, “And Headmistress says that I have the highest grades that she has ever seen for a person my age.” Suki looked over to the housemother.

“That is excellent, we love smart girls.” Kyoshi patted Suki’s hand with the one not already holding hers. “What do you like to do for fun?”

_Ice skating!_ Suki’s young mind screamed but she only shrugged her shoulder, “I like to ride my bike.”

Kyoshi nodded, “My daughter Koko loves to ride her bicycle too.”

_Her daughter?_ Suki lowered her eyes from the large brown ones she had been captured in.

_She already has a daughter. She won’t love you._ A voice taunted in Suki’s head. _See there is no one in this earth to love you. If you were on your own, no one would have to love you. You could-_

“Would you like to meet her?” Kyoshi raised Suki’s head up and Suki watched as her eyebrows pushed together. Suki knew that if she wanted out of here, she should nod or shrug. She knew the polite thing to do would be to agree. But Suki couldn’t bring herself to do anything. Kyoshi looked away from her and to the housemother, “If that is okay?”

“Of course,” Her housemother answered for Suki, “we could arrange a time for you to have a few hours together.”

_A few hours? To get sent back here? Back to a room that barely fit the small bed? Back to being the oldest girl in the house?_ Suki looked down at the floor again and pursed her lips. _No, she would be using those hours to escape. For good._

~*~*~

 

Suki swiped at her face again and stood up, nearly knocking the bowl of popcorn in the floor. She made it out of the room and into the bathroom before bursting into tears. She managed to close the door and curl herself up in a ball in front of the double sinks. Suki did her best to keep silent as sobs caused her to gasp for air. Agni, she hated feelings. She hated remembering those times. _Especially_ that _time._  

Suki did her best to calm down, a strangled noise made it out of her throat as she felt arms around her. The familiar scent of Sokka seemed a small comfort but didn’t allow her to calm her gasps and the free fall of tears.

Sokka lifted her slightly so she was laid against his chest and crying into his blue plaid shirt. She sat in between his legs with hers over one and the other pressed to her back. He ran his fingers through her short haircut.

 

~*~*~

Two days later, Suki had a small backpack with an extra outfit, a toothbrush and paste, and a hairbrush. She pulled out her backpack from under her bed when the housemother came by to tell her Kyoshi would be here soon. Small ice skates slid from under the bed too. Suki thought her heart stopped beating for a small second as she looked at the dusty white shoes. She picked them up and brushed off the toe of the shoe, tears prickled at the side of her eyes. The only home she had ever known…

“Suki, Miss Kyoshi is here to take you to the park.” The house mother knocked on the door. Suki kissed the boot of the skate before shoving them back under the bed and whispering a goodbye to them.

“Coming!” Suki perked up and raced past her housemother then down the stairs. Kyoshi was standing with a smaller girl. They both turned, Kyoshi held out her hand and the young girl stepped behind her tall mother.

“Suki,” Kyoshi motioned for her, “Come meet Koko.”

Suki almost tripped on the last few stairs as she reached out for Kyoshi, “Hello, Miss Kyoshi, Miss Koko,” Suki bowed her head in respect the young girl nodded her head too.

“We are going to have so much fun today,” Kyoshi smiled and knelt to her level helping her put on a light coat. Suki shouldered her backpack again and took Kyoshi’s hand when she extended it to her, “We are going to the park. We already have the bikes picked out!”

Suki wished she could be excited about spending the day with Kyoshi. She seemed like such a nice person. But who wanted a pre-teen when they already had a daughter of their own? Suki didn’t understand. Then again, if Kyoshi wanted to take her out of the house, Suki wasn’t going to stop her.

When they got to the park, Kyoshi set out the bikes. Koko going to hers and then mutely pointed to the other small bike. Suki understood and put her backpack in the small basket on the front. Suki looked around at the large park in the middle of Ba Sing Se. She heard the cars rush by and there was a smell of a restaurant nearby. It was almost too perfect.

+++

“And then?” Koko laughed and covered her mouth.

“And then I took his skates and hid them in the girl’s locker room!” Suki clutched her stomach laughing. “He had to borrow his sister’s ice skates.” Koko fell over on the picnic blanket from laughing. Suki scrubbed at her cheeks, they hurt so much from smiling.

“Suki, I didn’t know you liked ice skating?” Kyoshi’s voice blew over her like a cold wind.

“I-I don’t,” Suki bit into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. “It was a long time ago. I-I don’t think I can-could skate anymore.” Suki looked down at the checkered blanket.

“Mom, we have to go ice skating!” Koko sat up and put her hands together in a begging motion. “Please!”

Kyoshi nodded, “It sounds like fun. We will do that next time.”

_Next time?_ Suki took another bite of her sandwich and felt her stomach churn. She wasn’t planning for there to be another time after this. In fact, Suki had spent way too long with Kyoshi and Koko. She needed to escape quickly. Suki looked around and noticed that there was a bathroom house up a small hill behind Kyoshi. “Can I go to the bathroom?”

Kyoshi looked around and then nodded, “Do I need to come with you?”

“No,” Suki shook her head as innocently as possible, “it’s just right there.”

“Okay, be quick, I promised you’re Headmistress that I would have you back soon.” Kyoshi smiled.

“Okay,” Suki stood up and grabbed her backpack. Kyoshi looked at her slightly confused but let it go as Suki walked to the bathroom. Suki turned back one time, “Goodbye,” She whispered more to herself.

~*~*~

 

“It’s okay.” Sokka placed a kiss on her forehead. Suki hunkered down lower into herself.

Kyoshi could have really loved her. And she ran away. She had run away from Kyoshi and Koko. They could have been a family. She could have had the videos of her skating. Suki had run away from maybe her only chance at a real family; at love. If she could, Suki would have gone back in time to stop herself from running away.

As Sokka held her just a little tighter and rocked her slightly. Suki shook her head. _No, maybe not._ If running back meant she would never meet Sokka, she didn’t want to go back. Suki took in a deep breath finally feeling herself come back from the merry-go-round that was her mind.

She sniffed and rubbed her cheek against the soft cotton, “Gross, don’t rub the snot in!”

Suki cracked a small smile, but fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. “S-sorry.” Her voice was hoarse, and she closed her eyes again as Sokka kept up a slow rock.

“It’s okay.” Sokka kissed the crown of her head and readjusted her slightly so her head laid on his shoulder, forehead on his neck. “You wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Suki’s bottom lip began to tremble again. She focused on cheering herself up. She had done so well over the past few years to keep it in to herself. She had broken down a few times sure, but that was in the privacy of her own room in the attic of where the Warrior girls stayed.

“I remember the first time I saw you skate.” Sokka said as he rested his back against the cabinets that held the sinks. “I was so impressed, and you were so…” She listened to Sokka’s heartbeat speed up slightly. She felt her heart start beating a little faster.

 

~*~*~

“Yo, Suki!”

Suki was quick to grab the brass knuckles off her nightstand as the door flung open. Two years with The Warriors kept Suki on her toes and nothing could surprise her.

“Girl, chill,” June, the current leader of the all women gang, Warriors, called out as she stepped through. “You got a call.”

Suki dropped the rings and took the phone from June, “This is Suki.”

“Hope I didn’t wake you,” A gravelly voice of the Ba Sing Se Ice Skating Rink owner rasped over the phone, “but we have two new skaters coming in today. I want to show them the competition. I already told Pakku.” Suki agreed to be there in ten minutes and hung up the phone. She grabbed her backpack and called out to the half empty house.

The Warriors flat had been her home since she ran away two years ago. She can still remember that day so perfectly. Her eleven year old feet sliding around the outside of the bathroom house and took off running to the nearest building and then down an alley way. It took her four and a half days of sneaking around and sleeping under a bus station cover. Two more days before June snatched her away from an angry convenient store owner. She helped Suki, taught her how to be her own woman. On her twelfth birthday, June took her to an ice rink. A day later the owner called, offering her a place on the skating team.

Here she was a year later, lacing up her borrowed skates, in a hand-me-down unitard and leggings. Suki slipped back on her hoodie until Pakku showed up to tell her it was hideous. Suki slid onto the ice and hummed a tune she had heard on the radio in June’s pub.

She did a few practice laps and then slid to the boards to do more stretching. She had her eyes closed and her foot raised in a standing split, when voices reached down to her. Suki straightened and looked up to the newcomers. There was a girl her age with long dark hair and impossibly blue eyes. A taller boy next to her with a small frown.

“Suki!” Pakku called out to her and Suki skated to the opening. Pakku handed over the blade protectors and told the newcomers about her recent gold at the regionals juniors semi-finals. “Why don’t you put away your jacket, Suki, and show them the routine. I’ll have Ummi put on the music. Middle of the ice please.”

Suki shrugged off her hoodie and laid it over the nearest seat. She undid her protectors with a sigh and placed them in the seat with her jacket. She stepped out onto the ice and skated to the middle. Suki looked over her shoulder in her starting position. She could see the two teens in her peripherals. She took a deep breath and let the cold air rush into her lungs and chill her skin.

+++

“You skate pretty good,” The boy crossed his arms over his chest, “you know for a girl.”

Suki grabbed him by his fleece pullover collar and pulled him down to her height over the boards, “What’s me being a girl have to do with it?”

Sokka’s blue-gray eyes widened and his hands flew up in surrender, “Nothing! You’re just really good.” Sokka stumbled out.

When a voice cleared from higher up in the stands, Suki let go of Sokka’s shirt and glared at him. “Damn right. I have had a total of two medals at national level. And how many have you had?”

The boy swallowed, “N-none.”

“Hmph, then it seems you could learn something from a girl skater.” Suki turned around and skated in lazy eights across the ice.

She watched from the distance as Katara and Sokka talked to Pakku. Suki wasn’t too sure she would enjoy sharing her time with her coach but Katara seemed really nice.

A year later, Sokka and Suki were skating together, taking home gold after gold medal. Suki wrapped her arms around Sokka’s middle as he leaned down slightly and kissed her jaw. “No mistakes, we did so good!” He muttered against the skin of her collarbone. There were loud shouts and whistles from the audience.

During the next season, Pakku appointed them to do more of a couple-ly piece, an agape. Katara bounced on her skates when she found out and immediately began pulling up songs. Suki laughed at some of the song choices, but when Katara began talking about where to put in the side-by-side camel spins and death spins, Suki got excited.

~*~*~

 

“Me too,” Suki breathed out and licked her lips, tasting salt. “You were a pig.”

Sokka chuckled and he leaned to the side to see her tear streaked face. “Gee, don’t sugar coat it.”

Suki opened her eyes and looked at Sokka with a small smile. She turned her face into his shoulder again and took a deep breath in. Sokka sat straight again, “Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Sokka swallowed and pulled her in slightly tighter. They sat in silence for a bit longer.

Suki really wasn’t sure how long they had been sitting there but her eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. “I-I could have had those videos.”

“Hmm?” Sokka hummed.

“I could have had a family,” Suki’s voice began to tremble. “I could have had a mom and a sister.” Her eyes itched as she began to feel fresh tears try to form. “I could have been loved.” Sokka pulled her in tight and dipped his head, he wrapped himself around her completely as a fresh wave of sobs hit her. It was like he was trying to block her from the outside, the memories, from the ‘what ifs’. “S-she might have adopted me.” She heard him sniff. “We talked about going to the ice rink. She said, ‘next time’.” Suki took in a deep breath; the air was hot and thick. “Maybe she would have even videoed me. But I-,” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I ran away.”

Sokka stayed quiet and continued to hold her, “Oh, Suki.” Sokka whispered into her ear. 

They sat like that, Sokka hunched over Suki holding her while she cried, until Katara came in with a large glass of water and facial tissues. She hugged them both before whispering ‘I love you’ to Suki and Sokka then leaving them again.

Sokka loosened his hold allowing them to both take deep breaths. Sokka took Suki’s face in his hands and wiped away the tears. Suki’s eyelashes fluttered, as Sokka bent to kiss the middle of Suki’s forehead. “Suki,” His forehead touched hers. “You have a family now. Right here.” Sokka closed his eyes and listened to her breath even out. “I love you.” His voice was soft and tired.

Suki became slightly heavier as her body completely relaxed. Sokka opened his eyes and smiled down to his partner. He was her family. He loved her. And not like he loved Katara. Like how he loved double bacon and cheesy butter burger from their place. But only like a bajillion and a half times more.

He scooped her up under her knees and under her shoulders, carrying her past Katara in the den and to Katara’s room where she would spend the night. She mumbled his name as he kissed her forehead and began to pull the blanket up from the foot of the bed. He looked over her one last time before turning back to go to his room to sleep. “Sokka?”

Sokka paused at the door, “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Sokka whispered. And he meant it. _Anytime._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was longer. But I did a ton of back story. Next chapter maybe really get into Sokka's thoughts? It's probably going to be split between him and Katara tbh. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!


End file.
